Desires Of The Heart
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: A year before Klaus learns about the Petrova doppleganger's whereabouts, he unknowingly meets her sister Elizabeth and falls for her. But Katherine will do everything to keep her sister away from him - even by filling her with lies... Klaus/OC/Elijah
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hii! Thx for taking a look at this story, which will be my... God, I can't even remember how many VD fanfics I've written xD Anyway, I hope you like it and I promise you it will get more interesting. This story will be rated M for limes (gotta love limes xD) and I will be working a bit with Niknakz93, who helped me with the start :D**

**Btw, I'm almost done with the sequel to my other Klaus/OC fanfic "Völva". The sequel is named "The Sacrifice" and I'm also working on a Damon/OC fanfic named "Opposites Tend To Attract" if ya wanna check them out ;)**

**Again, I hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own those who aren't in the show or the books :)**

Desires of the Heart

Prologue:

**Bulgaria, 1491**

"Come on, Ellie! We will be late if we do not hurry!" Katerina yelled as she ran past her older sister, hands holding up her beautiful dress, and her cheeks starting to turn red out of exhaustion.

A giggle escaped from her sister's lips, but she was right. They would be late if they did not hurry and then their mother would be very displeased. Tonight Katerina was attending her first ball, whilst this was Elizabeth's fourth, and therefore she was more excited about this than her sister.

Sometimes Elizabeth wished that she could turn back the time to those years where her parents were not trying their best to find a proper suitor to her. Ever since she turned 18 this year, they had been sending her off to all the fancy parties so she would find a wealthy suitor, who would marry a rather… outspoken young woman like her.

Elizabeth did not believe in marriage nor did she want to become the wife of a man, whom she did not love. She had many friends who felt miserable and who turned to their lovers whenever they were sad, while their husbands would turn to their mistresses. But even if she ever fell in love with a young gentleman, then she still would not marry him as she wanted to be free and travel the world rather than to sit in a fancy home all day and become a full-time mother.

"Oh… I do not feel so good," Katerina said, holding a hand to her stomach and bending over at the entrance of our home. Elizabeth quickly helped her inside and their mother rushed to aid her youngest daughter, who looked rather pale. Elizabeth truly hoped that she had not become ill, because she knew how much she had been looking forward to this ball. "Mother, I think she might have eaten the poisonous berries in the woods."

Their mother nodded in agreement for she did also notice the symptoms Katerina showed. Elizabeth had told her many times before not to eat the wild berries in the woods, but Katerina wanted to taste them and never thought that they could be poisonous to her, because of their innocent looks.

"But I cannot be ill tonight, Mother!" Katerina said stubbornly.

Elizabeth pitied Katerina and for a moment she actually considered pretending to be ill as well, but their Father quickly ushered her in to her boudoir and told the maids dress her before the carriage arrived. Elizabeth did not say a word, but simply stood in front of the beauty mirror and watched as the maids laced her corset. Her long, dark ebony hair was then curled and twisted like all the other young women's hair was and she began mentally preparing herself for how this night was going to go.

"You look beautiful, Miss Petrova!" one of the maids said cheerfully, taking Elizabeth's attention away from her deep thoughts. She stared at her reflection for a moment and sighed by the sight of those sad, dark brown eyes that stared right back at her. "Is something wrong, Miss?"

"Oh no, not at all," Elizabeth lied and turned away from the mirror when she heard her father's deep voice calling her name from outside their home. The carriage had finally arrived and she needed to go, but before she left her home she went in to her sister's bedroom and saw her crying sister lie in her bed. "Katerina, do not cry… I am sure you will be invited to another ball soon. Just… stay away from the wild berries in the woods, will you?"

Katerina wiped her tears away and looked at her older sister, who soon would be approached by well-known, wealthy, and lonely men. She sighed, but trusted her sister's words and simply wished her good luck. Elizabeth planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and then rushed outside to her impatient father who was waiting at the carriage outside their home. She stepped inside and discretely crossed her fingers, hoping deeply that tonight something good would happen to her.

When Elizabeth arrived at the marvelous mansion that was owned by the wealthiest family in town, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before entering the crowded entrance that was filled with familiar and unknown faces.

Personally, she did not know the family that well, but apparently someone who did know her had invited her and she was immensely frustrated by this. Most young women at her age would be very joyful to be invited to such an extraordinary ball like this one, but she was not one of those women. Every day she prayed to God that she would not be invited to any more parties, because her parents would always force her to go so she could find a proper suitor.

Elizabeth took another breath, first realizing now how tight her corset had been laced, and she glanced around in the beautiful ballroom in an attempt to find someone she knew. Someone she could talk with and who would help her avoid possible suitors. Sadly, destiny had other plans for Elizabeth tonight as a rather old, but very wealthy Lord soon approached her and introduced himself to her as the French Seigneur Jacques Chevalier II.

Elizabeth immediately found the old Seigneur very… tiresome. He spent almost half an hour by talking mostly about himself and about how much he owned in his hometown Paris. Of course Elizabeth tried to interrupt a couple of times to get a word in, but he seemed more interested in her looks rather than of which qualities she also held.

"Excusez-moi, but I do not reckon the young woman is solely interested in you, mon Seigneur." someone said, catching Elizabeth's full attention.

She was immediately stunned by the way he gazed at her with his haunting ocean-blue eyes and felt her heart flutter inside her chest. She did not know why she felt like this to a young gentleman like him. His wavy shoulder-long blondish hair, his charming and somewhat playful smirk, and his fashionable clothes were all no different to the other young gentlemen she had met. However, there was _something_ peculiar about him – something that almost felt eerie.

"And just _who_ do you think you are since _you_ feel like interrupting my conversation with her?" Seigneur Chevalier asked angrily.

Elizabeth wondered that herself. She had never met a young man like him, who would bluntly come with his opinion to a much older and probably wealthier nobleman like Seigneur Chevalier. But in a way she actually found him refreshing and fascinating. Not that she would every say that aloud to him, because he – like many other men – might not care about _her_ opinions on certain things.

However, the young gentleman seemed far from scared by the French nobleman in front of him. He simply caught the nobleman's full attention and told him to leave Elizabeth alone. But Elizabeth used this opportunity to sneak away from the two men as she did not want to neither of them. She just wanted this night to be over so she could go back home to her ill sister and take care of her.

Therefore, she chose to walk away from the crowd and went outside to the lone garden to keep it company. She wanted so badly to run away, to live a life of her own, and forget about her responsibilities as the firstborn daughter in her family. But as long as Katerina would not leave their home, she could not make herself leave. She loved her sister dearly and would do everything for her. Even to stay in their hometown and become the wife of a fine gentleman.

"Do you often wander off after being helped from being bored to death?" a familiar voice asked teasingly, making her blush out of embarrassment of what she did.

She knew that it was the young man she met before and was tempted to ignore his comment. But she still felt an odd attraction to this man and therefore she simply turned to him, meeting those haunting eyes of his.

"No, of course not and I do apologize. I simply needed some fresh air," she answered politely. "I hope Seigneur Chevalier was not too harsh with you…?"

"Lord Niklaus," he finished charmingly. "But do call me Klaus. And you are… ah, the infamous Elizabeth, whom I have heard so much about tonight. It seems you tend to avoid any possible suitors… Why is that, if I may ask?"

"You must certainly _not_," she said a tad irritated now. She did not like gossip and especially not when it was about her. And why was he even talking with her if he had heard about her tendencies? "But yes, I am in fact Elizabeth."

The Original smirked smugly and glanced at her from head to toe, clearly interested in what he saw. After he had "rescued" her from the stuck-up Seigneur Chevalier, he had been talking with many people and they all seemed to be puzzled of why the young Miss Elizabeth always avoided or rejected the suitors. He had heard how she had rejected even a fine duke from England, because he was posh.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, it would very much please me if you would care to dance with me. I do not wish to propose. I simply want your attention for a couple of minutes – no more, no less." Klaus said, flashing her, a smirk that most young women usually fell for.

"I hardly believe that a man like you is not interested in more than just a dance with me," Elizabeth said defiantly. She had met men like Klaus before, she knew his tricks, his smirks, and his charming words, and she promised herself that she was not going to fall for him, because falling for him meant that they might end up getting married. "Now, if you would excuse me, then–"

Elizabeth was cut off by the sound of a woman's scream nearby and without thinking, she immediately ran towards the sound. Klaus was puzzled of why this young woman would do such a dangerous thing, but he soon followed her even though he knew exactly what was happening to the woman. It seemed that he was not the only vampire in town tonight…

"Well, look at that! Two meals in one night… how did I ever become so lucky?" the vampire said, tossing the now dead woman aside.

He glanced up at Elizabeth and smirked devilishly, blood still dripping from his mouth. Elizabeth gasped by the sight and was about to scream too when the vampire suddenly attacked her, sinking his sharp fangs into her exposed neck and draining her from blood. He only managed to drink a little bit of her blood before the Original pulled him away from her and penetrated his chest with his hand.

But when the Original pulled the vampire's heart out and then turned his focus back at Elizabeth, he noticed that she was gone. Like any other human she had a survival instinct and right now her instinct had told her to run as fast as she could.

However, when she reached the woods she felt herself bump into something hard and fell to the ground. She looked up and when her eyes caught Klaus' eyes, she immediately tried to get away again. She turned around and as she rose to her feet, she felt his arm around her waist, stopping her from running away.

"Let go off me, you-you monster!" Elizabeth panted, trying to push him away from her.

Klaus simply chuckled, grabbed both of her wrists, and forced her to face him. He cupped her face in his hands and held her still, long enough for her to calm down. He actually expected her to hit him, but he was pleasantly surprised to see the complete opposite. Instead, she just stood there and looked at him with scared eyes.

"You are bleeding," Klaus stated, making Elizabeth frown for a moment. He chuckled of that, because he soon realized that the reason to why she became so calm. But he needed to heal her wound and therefore he bit his wrist open, then forced her to drink his blood. "It will heal your wound."

Elizabeth tried pushing him away, but he slipped an arm around her waist, and held her close to his body as she reluctantly drank his blood. When he decided she had had enough, he wiped the remaining blood on her lips away and smiled weakly by the sight of her.

"Wha-what are you?" Elizabeth asked frantically, touching where she was bitten.

She found neither the wound nor blood and wondered for a moment if any of it had been real. Had she really been attacked by a creature of the night? She had heard tons of silly stories about them, but never once did she actually believe in them.

"This is the second time I help you tonight and once again you fled from me," Klaus said, smirking charmingly and making Elizabeth blush rapidly. She looked away and turned her eyes to the party far away from where they were. Her eyes widened as she saw flames, smoke, and dark figures running screaming away from there. Klaus too watched the scenery and knew that this could only be the work of werewolves. He did not expect them to come so soon, but he did kill the leader of the pack a few days ago. "Let me take you home. It is not safe to go back."

Elizabeth did not resist now, but let him take her hand and usher her safely away from the area. She was scared and puzzled, but she also felt somewhat excited of the feeling of being in danger. And even now as she walked with the mysterious hero of hers, she felt a strong attraction to him that caused her heart to flutter again.

"You are one of them, am I right? A creature of the night, I mean." Elizabeth said almost curiously.

Klaus glanced at her for a moment and simply smiled as he nodded and corrected her. "We usually go by the term vampire now."

Now Elizabeth stopped dead in her track and Klaus could hear her heartbeat increase its pace. His gaze trailed down to the pulsating vein in her neck and he felt tempted to take a bite like the other and clearly more inexperienced vampire had done.

"But why did you save me then?" Elizabeth asked anxiously now.

"I do not wish to see you dead. It would be a shame to kill a beauty like yourself," Klaus answered in a way that made her heart skip a beat, which was something that even Elizabeth herself did not expect to happen. "You wish to become one too?"

Elizabeth went to shake her head, but she changed her mind and thought about it instead. She had heard stories about how vampires traveled the world and lived a wicked, but free life. They were like demons and did exactly what they wanted to with no care in the world. But… what about Katerina? She could not leave her younger sister, and become a vampire too or… could she?

"Does it hurt? To be turned, that is?" she asked.

Klaus shook his head even though it was a lie. Of course it would hurt when she would get her fangs, but he needed female company on his many journeys and found her very interesting. Especially, after hearing all those things about her being every gentleman's worst nightmare.

"So do you want me to turn you or not, _Elizabeth_?" he asked playfully.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment; trying to think this idea through thoroughly before she did something she was going to regret. But then she realized something. She had gotten the opportunity that she had been praying so hard to get and the only thing she had to do was to say one single word.

"Yes," she said and stepped closer to him. "I want you to turn me, Klaus."


	2. A True Killer

**A/N: Aww, it warms my heart to see that I've already gotten reviews - thanks! :D**

**Here's chapter 1 and I better remember thanking my friend Niknakz93, because she helped me with the beginning ;)**

**I hope you like it and please review! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 1:

**Bulgaria, 1491**

Time seemed to freeze, then suddenly speed up as Elizabeth finally opened her eyes, groaning for a second... then remembered her request. Those fangs in her neck, blood hot in her mouth and a nasty snap about her neck. She sat up with a gasp, chest heaving and eyes wide in fear. For a few minutes, she just sat there as it all came flooding back to her.

Klaus... that dashing gentleman who had not only saved her life, but had saved her yet again... blessing her with the power of freedom. Changed her into a vampire.

Suddenly, Elizabeth heard footsteps approaching and slid off the bed, backing up until her back pressed against the wall, heart beating furiously against her ribcage. Now the double dark oaken door was pushed wide and she saw the vampire himself walk into the room, his stride an easy, graceful feat.

"Good morning." Klaus smiled, but to Elizabeth, it came off as more of a smirk.

Instinctively, she raised a hand to her neck, but felt smooth skin there, the puncture wounds gone. He didn't speak now as he walked over and took her petite face in his hands, staring into her eyes and face with a trained eye.

"Hmm, not too bad." he said, letting her go and taking a step back, his black leather boots clacking a little against the wooden floor.

"Is it done?" she now asked, keeping an eye on him as he walked over to the window and opened it, letting the sunlight come glaring in, causing Elizabeth to squint a little into the light, as if it was directly in front of her.

"Not just yet little one." he chuckled now, taking a decanter filled with a deep red liquid from the window, followed by a crystal glass where he filled it up and took a sip, staring at the transitioning girl for a moment, then he cocked his head and set it back down, now empty.

"You do know what being a vampire entitles, I trust?"

Elizabeth was silent, thinking- of course she knew what it entitled. Vampires in the stories were bloodsuckers, killers. Could she really become that-? As if Klaus knew what she was thinking, he walked back to the door and reached out, pulling in a young woman in a white chemise, her eyes a little wide, skin soft and pale. Elizabeth's throat contracted now, her gums feeling on fire so much she raised a hand to them, eyes widening once more.

"You hurt, don't you?" Klaus now chuckled, stopping the young woman by the foot of the bed and extended a hand to Elizabeth, who stared at it fearfully, then hesitantly took it and let him lead her to the young woman, making her frown and ask.

"What are you doing?" Klaus nodded to the woman. "You know what to do. Every part of your body wants it. Begging for it."

"And what would that be?"

Now the Original laughed delicately and shook his head for a moment, letting her hand go and put a hand on the young woman's chemise, pulling her forwards with a yank so he could sink his fangs into her soft neck, making her gasp in pain and shock.

Klaus let her go, raising a hand to wipe the blood residue from his mouth then looked at Elizabeth, who was staring at the pair of blood trails leading from the wounds, her stomach telling her not to do it, but her blood was boiling, dragging her forwards, glancing at Klaus once who was staring at the pair of blood trails leading from the wounds, her stomach telling her not to do it, but her blood was boiling, dragging her forwards, glancing at Klaus once who nodded, watching in silence as the errant young woman bit down hard onto the already bitten girl.

She coughed and backed up, raising a hand to her mouth, feeling like a small child who had been caught in the act of doing something against their parents rules.

But now she felt a sharpness on her finger, her canines had sharpened considerably, making her whimper for a moment, but then instinct took over and she snarled, grabbing her prey and sinking her new fangs into her neck, making short work of her and dropping her limp form to the floor, chest heaving once more and dress bloodstained.

"There- was that so hard?" Klaus now chuckled, walking over and taking her face in his hands, wiping the blood gently from her lips with a thumb. Elizabeth could not answer, but she could tell blood was close by. So very close that she leaned forwards and Klaus held her away. "Ah-ah. Not my blood little one."

"But I want more..."

"Oh? Well..." he turned her around and said quietly into her ear. "There is a house full of servants, feast as much as you would like."

Elizabeth felt the aversion to ripping and tearing apart innocent people... but the draw of fresh blood was too great, and she took a step forwards, listening to the ones in the kitchen bustling around. So many heartbeats... calling out to her like hunting call.

Klaus sat down calmly with a new glass, listening to the screams start up below, raising the glass to his lips with a new thought.

She was already quite the killer.

One thought and only one thought stopped Elizabeth from ripping another poor servant apart.

Katerina.

Her beloved and _ill_ sister Katerina, who had no clue of her whereabouts or of what she had turned into last night. Hastily, Elizabeth turned around and strode towards the front door and only a second before she touched the doorknob, she felt herself being thrown hard against a wall, Klaus standing close to her with arms on each side of her, locking her in.

"Unless you do not wish to burn that pretty skin of yours, then I strongly suggest you take this," Klaus said and moved his hands around her neck. She looked down at the sapphire blue teardrop-shaped stone on her necklace and touched it gently with the tips of her fingers. "Lapis Lazuli. No need to thank me for it. Your company is all my… _pleasure_."

Another thought hit Elizabeth and she did not say a word as she walked away from him and back to the kitchen, draining the remaining servant for blood as the servant's beating heart was like a drum in her ears. She wanted it to stop and it certainly did. As for what she was going to do with her sister, then she was going to stay here for a while.

The thought of Katerina knowing what her older sister – her idol – had become was too horrifying to her. She wanted to forget her old life and start a brand new one where she was allowed to do whatever she wanted to.

"Klaus," she said softly and turned around to see her creator in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping away a drop of blood that had escaped from her mouth. Elizabeth felt her attraction to Klaus grow immensely and without thinking, she quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against his, wanting to smell and taste the wonderful scent of blood from his mouth. "It… _tastes_ so good."

Now a chuckle escaped from Klaus' lips, but he continued kissing her back and lifted her up on the bloody kitchen table, wanting to feel more of her body, her skin, and the attraction he felt for her. He had charmed many women into loving him, but this young woman's passion was something entirely different from what he was used to. She let go of all of her restrictions, let go of her common sense, and was wild like an animal.

This did not surprise Klaus for he had noticed and heard how trapped Elizabeth felt and felt like it was his job to free her from the cage she was in. That he had accomplished and now he was going to show her the world, let her live the life she always wanted, and at the same time enjoy her presence too.

"Klaus…" Elizabeth softly moaned into his ear, locking her legs around him and pulling him closer to her. So close that he could feel his own bodily needs kick in.

However, Klaus heard the sound of the doorknob turning and pulled away from the panting vampire in front of him. Elizabeth then heard the sound too and her hunting instincts soon kicked in. She disappeared out of the kitchen and jumped on the young, dark-haired gentleman with the matching dark-brown eyes and a face slightly familiar that made Elizabeth stop dead in her track as she stood before him.

"A beauty is she not, my brother?" Klaus said, walking calmly up to the young, blood-covered vampire.

His brother Elijah glanced at the young Elizabeth for a moment and then narrowed his eyes a bit at his brother, who quickly caught Elizabeth's full attention without having to say a word to her.

"Who is she?" Elijah now asked, his eyes moving to Elizabeth who calmly approached him with fangs slowly extending.

Even if she attacked him, then he knew that she was no match for him. But he preferred not to kill her since his brother clearly was the mastermind behind her new lifestyle.

"Ah-ah, stop right there, Lizzie," Klaus quickly said and reluctantly Elizabeth left his brother alone. "I know she is a bit rough around the edges, but you should have seen her before. A true killer, she is. And perhaps also a passionate lover… " Klaus smirked for a moment, but then continued. "Elizabeth, dear, you should take a bath and get some new clothes on."

"But I am still hungry!" Elizabeth almost begged.

_And an immense hunger as well,_ he thought, grinning to himself. _That I need to remember_.

"No, Elizabeth. You have had enough for now. Go to bath now," Klaus said firmly and watched as Elizabeth finally walked away. He turned his focus back to his brother and flashed another smirk. "As I said before, then she _is_ a bit rough around the edges…" Elijah glared at him now. "Oh, do not fret, my dear brother. She wanted me to change her and now she got was she wanted."

"Where are all the servants?" Elijah asked firmly, soon following his brother to the kitchen where he saw the scattered and bloody body parts all around the room.

Klaus had not been exaggerating when he said that she was a true killer. Elijah did not know whether he should be disturbed or happy about his brother's little discovery. He simply shrugged, then turned away from the bloody mess and went in to the lounge where he found another dead woman. He stepped over her and went to pour himself a glass of red wine infused with blood.

"Did you find the Petrova doppelganger?" Klaus asked him calmly, pouring up another glass for himself.

"No, it seems our enemies made sure that the villagers quickly left town – along with the Petrova doppelganger," Elijah answered and heard a groan escape Klaus' lips. He threw his glass against the wall in a hissy fit, angry because he was _so_ close of finding her. "_Niklaus_, focus on this girl first. I do not want to clean up her mess as well."

Klaus nodded without even looking at his older brother and left their home in a blur, probably to take his rage out on something – or more likely _someone_. Elijah walked with his wine glass to the hallway outside the bathroom, listening unintentionally to the young woman's beautiful voice as she sang something in Bulgarian in the bathtub. He leaned up against the wall next to the door and just listened carefully to every word she sang…


	3. Freedom

**A/N: Woke up this morning and saw that my I'd been bombed with emails from FF :D Thanks for favoriting, putting me on story alert, and of course of reviewing! I'm so happy to see that people actually took an interesting in this story already ;)**

**Anywho, I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

**Bulgaria, 1491**

Klaus reluctantly returned with blood smeared on his clothes, his shirt ripped at some places, and his blonde hair was a mess, but he was calm and that was all Elijah needed to see before he could go to bed with a clean conscious. Elizabeth on the other hand, was surprisingly already asleep on the couch, dressed in a beautiful white chemise that suited her petite body and that Elijah – had to admit – found hard not to stare at. He had spent all day wondering how a young woman like her could say yes to become a vampire, unless she was fleeing from something.

"Where is my little killer?" Klaus asked, his eyes scanning the lounge.

"On the couch. Sleeping," Elijah answered nonchalantly and watched as his brother walked to the sleeping beauty that which seemed to be sleeping heavily. She did have quite an exhausting day, so it did not surprise Klaus to see her falling hastily asleep. "She has been asking a lot for you and of which country we are traveling to."

Klaus just nodded and kneeled at the couch, gently touching his little creation's face and listening to her calm heartbeat. _She looks like a doll when she is asleep,_ he thought and smiled weakly. _I cannot wait to see what she will do to a whole village._

"Klaus, you _are_ going to make sure she does not get herself killed, right?" Elijah asked firmly.

"Of course, Elijah," Klaus said, picking the young Elizabeth up easily as if she was light as a feather. She muttered something in her sleep that Klaus could not understand, but it seemed like she was dreaming about blood, because she was smiling. "But I trust that you will help me training her, right?"

Elijah gazed at the sleeping beauty and nodded. Klaus flashed a smirk and carried Elizabeth to his bedchamber, placing her gently on his bed and then undressed himself. Elizabeth finally woke up though and began growling teasingly as he climbed under the covers to her.

"I hear you are quite curious of where we are going next…" said Klaus, letting her tug herself close to him and rest her head on his bare shoulder. "Where do _you_ want to go, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth gazed at him now, frowning a bit, because of two particular things. The first thing was the nickname Klaus had chosen for her that reminded her of the nickname Katerina had given her. She had always hated the nickname, but she grew to love it after so many years of being called it. The other thing was that she actually had no clue of where she wanted to go. She had always just lived in Bulgaria and therefore she did not know which country was the best to visit.

"I do not know where I want to go," she said and sat up properly. Klaus raised a hand to her chin and let his hand slide gently down between her breasts. He watched in amusement as Elizabeth's cheeks turned rosy. "But I really do not care. I simply want to get away from Bulgaria and just see the world."

"As you wish, my love, but I need you to promise me one thing," Klaus said, sitting up properly too and looking her straight into her eyes. He raised his hand to her cheek again, stroking it gently. "Promise me that you will never leave me. Promise me that you will always love me."

Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand on his cheek too, the scent of her skin filling his nostrils, and soothing his anger toward the werewolves who drove the doppelganger away.

"You gave me everything I ever wanted. Of course I will never leave you nor stop loving you," she said and leaned in to kiss him. Klaus was taken aback by the pleasure he felt of her kiss. Usually, he would not feel so drawn to a woman like he did to Elizabeth, but she had a bright and burning fire inside her that he simply adored. "But promise me that you will let me see my family sometimes. I do not want them to think that I am… _dead_."

Klaus could not stop himself from chuckling. Technically, she _was_ dead, but he knew what she meant and just nodded without actually confirming or denying her of seeing her family. He feared that she would want to stay with her family if he allowed her to see them again.

"Go back to bed now, my love. We have many things to do tomorrow and many lives to take," Klaus said and lied back down on the mattress with her right next to him. "And if you behave I might give you something else you want."

Elizabeth smirked now and tugged herself closer to him, fingers touching his muscular body playfully, as they both slowly fell asleep. But before Elizabeth let her mind drift off, she could not help but wonder if her dear family had left town as well and if her sister was alright. A day of being a vampire had passed, but she still felt human and did not want to choose between her family and freedom.

However, as the sun went down it soon rose again and lit up the Bulgarian town, and Klaus soon awoke to see his creation standing at the window in her beautiful white chemise, staring out towards the quiet town far away from the mansion. Elizabeth was in deep thought about something and it bothered Klaus to see her like this. He slipped out of the four-poster bed and quietly crept up to her, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I assume you miss your family, correct?" he said, making her sigh in confirmation.

"You think they will hate me for… becoming like you?" she asked.

Klaus did not know her family nor did he care about it, but he shook her head for he did not want to see her sad. It did not suit her to be sad in his eyes.

"Let me cheer you up, my love," he said, taking her hand in his and ushering her to another bedchamber where the previous owner of the mansion had kept his wife's expensive dresses. Elizabeth was stunned to see all those expensive and rare dresses that had been custom-made by some of the best tailors in Bulgaria. "The green one would look absolutely stunning on you…"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, but she eventually picked the green one and since she had killed all the servants, Klaus volunteered gladly to help her getting dressed. He found himself thinking how things would have turned out if Elizabeth had not run off to help the woman from the vampire or if she had said no to become a vampire herself. He was of course happy that she did say yes, but he still did not have full control over the wild beast that hid underneath her calm and serene beauty.

"How come your brother is so… how to you say it in English?" Elizabeth asked, searching for the right translation.

"Uptight?" Klaus finished for her and chuckled. Elizabeth nodded and chuckled too. He agreed in her observation. Elijah could be uptight most of the time and never seemed to let truly go of himself like Elizabeth had done yesterday. "He simply needs to get laid."

Now Elizabeth giggled and turned around to face Klaus for he was done lacing the back of her dress. Klaus slipped his arms around her and with one quick movement he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. But passion in their kiss soon turned to hunger in Elizabeth and surprised Klaus a little when she suddenly sunk her fangs into his neck. Klaus did not push her away for he knew that she was starving for more fresh blood.

"You have had enough, my love," he said firmly after a couple of minutes, but she did not want to let go. Therefore, he took a bite of her himself and made her wince in pain. She finally let go of him and instinctively rubbed her healing neck. "When I tell you to let go, then you _let go_."

Elizabeth did not say anything, but just watched him as he left the room in a semi-bad mood. She closed her eyes for a moment and began reminiscing what she did yesterday when she felt hungry. She had attacked all the servants in the mansion, drained them for blood, and ripped them apart like a wild animal – like a beast. She remembered liking the feeling of being free to do whatever she wanted to and longed for the feeling again. However, this time she wanted to rip her own creator apart, and that thought… that thought scared her.

"Blood can be very addictive to vampires like us," Elijah said, standing at the doorway and gazing at her worried facial expression. He stepped inside and handed her a tissue to remove remaining dried out blood on her neck. The Original found himself avoiding her dark-brown eyes, feeling unsure of why. She was just another one of his brother's creations. "Elizabeth, why did you say yes to become a vampire? Have you not heard the stories about us?"

"Yes, but… you would not understand, Elijah. You do not know how caged I felt before. I was so… unhappy, worried, and scared. Klaus gave me freedom. He–"

"He is keeping you caged. I apologize for saying this, but to me you do not seem truly happy. You are still the same as you say you were before, but just with a button that turns your emotions off for a little while."

Elizabeth was silent, but she refused to believe that she had become like this for nothing. She felt herself become angry at Elijah for saying things like that and slapped him hard across his face, then quickly left him alone in the room. Elijah did not move at first, but simply sighed heavily and hoped that Elizabeth would understand that immortality did not always give you _everything_ she needed or wanted. It only gave her more time to find what she truly needed.

The three vampires soon left their home though and travelled to France to meet up with an old friend of the two Originals, who was an expert in how Klaus was supposed to break his curse. He was the one who had found the Petrova doppelganger's whereabouts and hopefully, he would be able to find out where she was hiding now. Elizabeth on the other hand, was simply looking forward to see all the attractions she had heard so much about and of course to enjoy being away from Bulgaria like she always wanted to. Especially, now that she was with Klaus, who loved to spoil her just to see her smile.

"We _are_ going to be dining soon, right?" she asked as they were on their way to Paris.

Klaus pulled her back to her seat as she was looking out the window of the carriage, while Elijah sat silently with his book like he had done during the whole trip. Elizabeth had been giving him the cold shoulder, but now she had had enough with ignoring him and wanted to annoy him instead. She grabbed his book and threw it out of the window before Elijah could stop her.

"It is like she is reading my mind…" Klaus said chuckling.

Elizabeth giggled too, but sat closely next to him, hoping that he would lighten up instead of being so… uptight, like Klaus said. He might have offended her at the mansion, but she was sure that she could convince him that she did make the right choice by having fun with him. Klaus was not particular happy about that though, but he did not show it.

"Elijah, do you ever just let go and have fun?" she asked curiously.

"Have fun?" Elijah repeated emotionlessly.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled brightly, then suddenly crawled out of the window and up on the roof. Klaus did not expect this, but he soon followed her out of the window and crawled on top of the carriage too.

Elijah stayed inside the carriage, shaking his head of the two vampires, who were lying on the roof now and enjoying the warmth of the shining sun. He leaned back in his seat though and just listened to Elizabeth's giggles and laughter. He found her very frustrating at times, but fascinating too and he hated it for he knew that his brother had already set his eyes on her.

"You are missing all the fun, Elijah!" Elizabeth yelled, hanging down from the roof and looking at him inside the carriage.

"And you will get hurt soon if you do not get down from there," Elijah said nonchalantly. Elizabeth frowned and rolled her eyes, but just went back up on the roof. "Do not say I did not warn you!"


	4. The château

**A/N: Hi, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I've been quite the little busy bee lately xD**

**But to make it up to you, then I'll give you an extra long chappie today :D**

**I hope you like it and please review! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

**Bulgaria, 1491**

At first Elizabeth was completely stunned by the sight of Paris and and immediately left the carriage halfway to their new home to take a proper look around. She took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air as if it was her very first meeting with air. Klaus chuckled and told the coachman to stop, then stepped out to the bright summer sun as well and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Elijah too left the carriage, but only to stretch his legs a bit and take in his new surroundings. He missed visiting Paris and remembered how he had spent his last trip here by looking for any clues of where the Petrova doppelganger might be instead of enjoying the weather, the beautiful architecture, and of course the even more beautiful landscape.

"I could defiantly live here!" Elizabeth said cheerfully and suddenly turned her attention to Elijah, who did not expect it or the question that soon followed her gaze. "What do you think, Elijah? Could you live here for the rest of your life?"

Elijah nodded even though it was not completely true. He could live there, yes, but not for the rest of his life. People around him would age, the trees would come and go, and he… he would remain the same. It would not take long for people to realize that he was not an ordinary man – let alone human.

"Oh, but Lizzie, my love! Do you not wish to travel to all the countries in the world?" Klaus asked, quickly taking Elizabeth's attention away from Elijah.

"Well… I suppose you are right, Klaus. But we will return someday, yes?" she answered wonderingly.

Klaus nodded and bowed teasingly, moving her hand to his lips and then asked politely. "Shall we take a look at our new home, my love?"

Elizabeth giggled and nodded, then followed Klaus arm in arm to the great château by foot. Elijah chose to take the carriage the rest of the way and as he passed the two laughing vampires, he could not help but wonder if he truly was starting to fall for this… this very annoying, but somewhat charming and intriguing young woman.

Klaus on the other hand, was wondering something completely else at the moment. He was waiting eagerly to watch what Elizabeth was able to do if he let her loose on a whole village. He watched what she could do to a group of servants without as much as hesitating once and he had seen the fiery passion that drove the beast inside her, but was she truly a careless ripper underneath her serene and innocent beauty or would she start questioning whether was she was doing was right or wrong?

"Say Elizabeth, you and Elijah should explore our new home tomorrow, whilst I go visiting an old friend of mine, who can help me with something fairly important," Klaus said as they stood in front of their new home. The owners of the château were still inside and needed to invite them inside before they could take over their new home. "Does that sound good?"

"A whole afternoon with Lord Brooding? I think not! But I _will_ enjoy pestering his afternoon…" Elizabeth said teasingly.

Klaus chuckled and then without any warning, he bit her hard in her neck and knocked so hard on the door that the owners of the château must have heard it. But before the door opened, he was gone and alone on the doorstep – bleeding heavily from her neck – was Elizabeth. The owners did not hesitate to invite her in and as soon as they did Elizabeth knew what she had to do. She had to kill every one of them and drain them for every drop of blood in them.

"A true little ripper she is, is she not, brother?" Klaus said, smirking smugly and leaned calmly his back against the carriage, whilst Elizabeth was hunting down every screaming servant in the château.

But before Elijah could even open his mouth to speak, the front door opened and revealed a smirking Elizabeth in her now blood-soaked green dress. Klaus matched her smirk and quickly joined her inside, giving her a passionate kiss on her blood-dripping lips and having a taste of the servants' blood himself before he said. "I am very proud of you, my love, but you seemed to have forgotten your manners."

Elizabeth shook her head and in only a matter of few seconds she quickly fetched two remaining servants – two young women at almost the same age as her. The smirk on Klaus' lips grew bigger and he immediately bit and killed both women, leaving no servants left to his brother, whom he already knew did not like to attack and kill innocent people. Elijah usually compelled his victims to "donate" some of their blood to him in for example wine bottles where it would not be noticed as blood, which Klaus found a rather boring method.

"Oh, how rude of me, Elijah! I should have saved two for you as well!" Elizabeth said, sounding genuinely sorry.

Elijah was taken aback by this, but he still did not understand how she could do something so… horrendous when she was nothing like Klaus. The blood lust was _changing_ her and not in a particular good way that suited her. However, this was what Klaus wished from her and he would do everything for his brother. Even let him make a monster out of an innocent young woman. But he still felt angry at her for letting Klaus control her the way he did and therefore he left the château in an angry mood.

"Is he mad at me?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

She did not wish to make him mad for every time he was, she would feel like it was all her fault. He had the strangest power to make her feel like a little child and she found herself wanting to live up to his standards or expectations.

"Do not fret, my love. Now let us clean you up and see which beautiful dresses the owner's wife has," Klaus said and escorted her to the mistress's boudoir. The mistress did not only own a whole wardrobe full of beautiful dresses, but she also owned a lot of vulgar undergarment, which Klaus of course found very amusing whilst Elizabeth's cheeks became completely flushed by embarrassment. She had never seen anything like it before. "Ah, _this one_ you simply have to try!"

Elizabeth took one look at the very vulgar-looking chemise and that was all she needed to do for her cheeks to blush rapidly. She shook her head, but Klaus nodded and before she could protest, he had already stripped her down and dressed her in it. He ushered her over to the beauty mirror and stood behind her as she saw herself in the chemise.

"You look very seducing, Miss Elizabeth," he said, kissing her gently on the side of her neck. "It seems I cannot resist your charm or beauty any longer."

Now Elizabeth chuckled and said teasingly. "Is that so, Lord Niklaus?"

Klaus nodded and turned her around, kissing her hungrily on her lips and pinning her hard against the wall. Elizabeth was a bit startled at first, but then she responded with as much passion as he did and kissed him passionately back. She ripped his shirt open and took a bite of his shoulder, making Klaus chuckle and grab both of her arms to hold them still against the wall. He took a glance at Elizabeth, who now bared her fangs to him and flashed her dark red eyes.

"You are behaving very, very disobediently… Maybe even _naughtily_," he teased and began kissing her again deeper and more passionately this time, but he was still keeping her pinned against the wall. "Now, what should we do about that?"

Elizabeth giggled and jumped up, locking her legs around his waist. Klaus finally let go of her and quickly ran to his new bedchamber where they both heard the sound of a small beating heart. Quietly, Klaus shushed at Elizabeth and put her down, and then he quickly grabbed the little whimpering girl who had been hiding behind a dresser and yanked her out of her hiding place.

"Well, look at that! Looks like you missed one," Klaus said, smirking devilishly. For once Elizabeth was taken aback and did not know what to do or say. Should she kill the girl too? Was there a limit for vampires of who they were allowed to kill? No, _would _she kill an innocent, little girl? "What do you say, Lizzie? You up for dessert?"

"But she is just a girl! She–"

"Is just another weak human!" Klaus interjected. "Does it really matter if she dies now or in ten years as an adult?"

"You cannot justify the killing an innocent little girl!" Elijah said angrily

Klaus snorted and grabbed the girl by the collar of her dress. "Is that so? Just watch me!"

He was about to snap the poor girl's neck, but Elizabeth quickly grabbed her and ran with her as fast as she could out of the château, compelling her to forget what happened and to run away as fast she her short legs would allow.

"Are you insane?" Klaus snarled angrily at Elizabeth, pinning her to the wall again and baring his fangs. He was squeezing her arms so hard that he actually broke Elizabeth's arm in rage. "Next time you better kill whoever I tell you to kill, you understand?"

Klaus was about to hit Elizabeth, but he growled instead and left the hallway. Elizabeth did not say a word, but just stood there for a moment and then left to go back to her own bedchamber. She did not hate Klaus, but rather felt like she had disappointed him. She did not wish to anger him – not after everything he had done for her. So after her arm had healed up, she went looking for him and found him seated in the study room with a glass of red wine infused with blood.

"I beg for your forgiveness," she said, kneeling at his feet. Klaus raised an eyebrow for a moment, but then he pulled her up to his lap and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, saying. "No, it is I who should beg for yours. I should not have forced you to hurt the girl. But I promise I will make up to it tomorrow when I come home ."

"Thank you, Klaus. But I will not disappoint you again," Elizabeth said, embracing him tightly. "Wish me good luck tomorrow, for I must sadly spend all day with your incredible dull brother."

Klaus chuckled and kissed her before he let her go back to her new bedchamber and before he turned to his brother who stood in the doorway now and looked at him with a frown on his face.

"Oh, lighten up, Elijah! I promise she will behave tomorrow!" Klaus said, smirking devilishly yet again.

* * *

><p><em>N<em>_Next day..._

The next afternoon Elizabeth was bored as she sat around in the château, looking for something to do. Klaus had gone somewhere and left her with his rather dull brother. To her, at least, he was dull.

"I am bored." she scowled now, folding her arms sulkily and the Original sighed. "Find something to amuse yourself with then."

"That was rude!"

"No it was not, Elizabeth. Now behave while Niklaus is-"

"Take me into the city. I need a new dress."

Now Elijah sighed and stood up, feeling annoyed at the new vampire. Just why had his brother left her here for him to babysit? He was an age old Original, not some maid.

But maybe this would shut her up...

"Yes..." he sighed, walking over to the door, unable to think of anything else to say.

Elizabeth just giggled as he walked out looking sullen.

When the carriage arrived on the doorsteps of the château, Elizabeth ran out laughing, prompting Elijah to catch her by her waist and go.

"Ah, ah. Wait just a moment."

She sighed and got into the carriage as he opened the door, avoiding his eye as he also got in.

"Where is Niklaus?" She now asked as they rolled towards the massive city with its sprawling architecture.

"He is... attending to business."

"What kind of business?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you Elizabeth."

"But-?"

"That is enough questions."

"And you are so very boring! Why could Niklaus not have stayed instead!" she now hissed, then banged the front of the carriage, indicating they should stop.

"Elizabeth-!" Elijah called after her as she fled from the carriage, then groaned and swiftly followed, catching her before she took another step.

"What was that for?" he growled now as she tried to pull away. Elizabeth scoffed, pulling out of his grip. "You annoy me so very much!"

"But I thought you wanted a new dress?"

"I will get it myself."

"It is not safe for a young woman such as yourself to be wandering around alone."

Now the young woman raised an eyebrow and asked inquisitively. "You are concerned for me?"

"Oh on Nicklaus's behalf."

"Lies." she teased, then smirked and caught his hand. "I need that new dress now!"

All Elijah could do was to sigh in defeat as the exuberant young vampire yanked him forwards.

What exactly had made Elizabeth change her mind about Klaus after what he did to her, he did not know. But he was starting to worry that she would soon become like his brother, because she felt like she owed it to him. And even though he knew that he should be nicer to her, then he always felt so frustrated to see her like this. It was as if she did not want to worry about a thing in the world – as if she was trying to forget her old life and start a brand new one.

This made Elijah worry about something. He did not know anything about her old life. He only knew that she had been attending the same party as Klaus had and that she was a young Bulgarian woman named Elizabeth at 18 years of age.


	5. A Tense Silence

**A/N: Hii, here's another chappie - just because I'm so excited that it's my last day in school tomorrow that I couldn't fall asleep xD**

**I hope you like it and please review! :D**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

**France, 1491**

"You think Niklaus will love this one?" Elizabeth said, showing Elijah the sixth dress this cold December afternoon.

Frankly, the Original was starting to become tired of her strange behavior the last few months they had been living in different parts of France and wished to shake her a bit to wake her up from whatever dream world she had escaped to ever since she became a vampire. Elijah knew that this persona was not Elizabeth's real persona. It was her new and created one where she did not have any inhibitions.

However, since Elijah was not allowed to literally shake her, then he tried helping Elizabeth by approaching differently. He wanted to know why she was living the life she did and afraid of returning to her old life.

"Do you have any siblings yourself?" Elijah asked, watching as Elizabeth froze for a moment and stopped looking at her mirror reflection.

_So she does have siblings! Very interesting…_ he thought.

"Yes, I do. A younger sister," Elizabeth said nonchalantly and handed the tailor some money for the dark red dress she was wearing. Elijah sensed that Elizabeth and her sister must have been very close, but it was only a thought. Though, something must have happened between them since she left her and became a vampire. "Her name is Katerina."

"Katerina?" Elijah repeated and wondered about something, but quickly shook the thought away because it was not possible that she was talking about the same Katerina they were looking for. Elizabeth _did_ know that they were looking for a young woman named Katerina Petrova, but she did not seem to share the same interest for her as Klaus and Elijah did. It almost seemed as if she wanted Klaus to focus on her and only her instead of the young Petrova girl. "How old is she?"

Elizabeth almost seemed tense now, but she quickly took his attention away from the topic by leaving the shop. Elijah quickly followed her down the streets, but she suddenly stopped abruptly and spun around so fast that Elijah walked into her.

"I apolo–"

"I accept," Elizabeth quickly replied. "But do not ask me more questions about my past. I might be wrong in loving Klaus and in killing all those innocent people, but I am trying to help someone I love very much. I would do everything for her. You of all people would understand. You are helping your brother finding this… innocent girl, so he can break his curse... is that not true?"

Elijah sighed heavily, but he nodded and began walking with her again. He did not expect Elizabeth to be so… sensitive about her past. But it explained why she was doing some of the things she did. She…

"Your last name is Petrova…" he stated and made Elizabeth stop abruptly. So this was why she was acting so strange! She was protecting her little sister – Katerina Petrova.

But before Elijah could say another word, Elizabeth pulled him in to an alley and pinned him to the wall, shushing at him and looking worriedly around.

"Please, Elijah. I beg you. Do not tell Klaus who my sister is. I might love him, but I will always choose my sister over him." Elizabeth whispered.

Elijah pushed her away from him and pinned her to the opposite wall, unintentionally letting his fingers braid with hers. He could hear her heartbeat increase its pace and wanted so badly to kiss her how she needed-not, how she _deserved_ to be kissed. Their lips were only inches apart from touching and their breath became heavier as their gaze became deeper, but Elijah knew that he should not be doing this and therefore he moved away, leaving Elizabeth to sigh heavily.

"I… will keep your secret, Elizabeth," he simply said and turned away, escorting her out of the alley again. "You have my word."

Elizabeth smiled weakly and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, a kiss so fleeting and quick that only Elijah could confirm that it had happened. She had no idea that Elijah had those kinds of feelings for her, because he always seemed to feel annoyed of her presence and constantly bickered with her whenever Klaus was out of town and he had to protect her.

"What do we do about… you know, _that_?" Elizabeth asked as they walked back to their newest château in Marseille.

"I do not know," Elijah said bluntly. He did know that Klaus would not be back before two days had passed, but he did not want to take any chances. Klaus was already being very… territorial and overprotective with Elizabeth as it was. He would always question his own brother of what they had been doing while he was away and then "mark" his territory by either going on a hunt with Elizabeth or doing… s_omething else_ that Elijah did not want to think of. "But that really depends… how do you feel about it?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a while and then smiled weakly. "Good. I am puzzled and worried, but I feel good. And I trust you feel the same way since you–" She bit her lip, cutting herself off before she revealed something prying ears should not hear. "You do feel the same way, yes?"

Elijah nodded and smiled weakly too. "Very much so. But you still love Niklaus, correct?"

Now Elizabeth nodded and sighed. She did love him very much and missed the way he made her feel. Like a queen. He always spoiled her with gifts whenever he returned and was a very passionate lover, but sometimes… sometimes she could not approve of his sight on humans. Yes, she did love to drink blood and found it very hard not to lose control, but there was a part of her that knew that was she was doing was terribly wrong. It was a dangerous side of herself that she did not wish to accept yet.

"Tell me some more about your sister," Elijah said to change the subject as they entered their home. "Have you two always been so close?"

"Yes, we have," Elizabeth said and smiled brightly by the thought of how she and Katerina always used to explore the woods together. They were best friends, but now Elizabeth feared that her sister would no longer speak to her. "When we were just small kids, she had a hard time saying my name. Elisaveta. She called me Ellie instead. I hated it in the beginning, but… you know how it is. You grow to love some things. Or some _persons_."

Elijah chuckled now and poured up a glass of wine to both of them when they stepped in to the parlor. Elizabeth took off her high heels and immediately rested her tired feet on the couch, which did not surprise Elijah the least. He was used to her unladylike ways now and found it very refreshing that she was not like most young women. There had been days where they had actually been having a great time and laughed quite a lot, but most of those times they had been taunting each other a bit.

"Have you always been so carefree?" Elijah asked curiously and sat down in his armchair.

"No… well, sometimes I have been. It was before my parents began sending me off to fancy events where I was supposed to find myself a husband. However, I always scared the men away…" Elizabeth said. "What about you, Elijah? Do you ever stop brooding?"

Elizabeth could not stop herself from giggling. Elijah moved from his armchair now and moved her feet to his lap as he sat down next to her. He gently began massaging them and made Elizabeth giggle even more. She defiantly did not expect this from an old Original!

"I stop whenever I hear your sweet laughter," he said teasingly and flashed a charming smirk, making Elizabeth laugh now and say. "Oh, Elijah! So full of surprises, are we?"

They both laughed, but the laughter was quickly replaced by a tense silence between them. They both knew what they wanted to do, both knew the consequences of their actions, and they both feared that everything would go utterly wrong if they took the risk.

"I should go to bed," Elizabeth said and broke the tense silence between them. She stood up, but before she left and said goodnight, she gave him another quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Elijah. And thank you… for everything."

Elijah knew that he should have pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her – truly kissed her this time – but he could not make himself to do it.

Instead he simply smiled and said "goodnight" as well. He regretted his decision at first, but then he reminded himself of that it was much safer if he had not done it. He did not wish to take Elizabeth's happiness away or wanted to put her sister in danger. He was still going to help his brother find the Petrova doppelganger, but he was going to make it take longer than Klaus wanted it to.

However _if_ Klaus happened to find her some day, then he could not stop his brother from getting what he wanted. He himself did not wish to make his brother angry at him, because he had seen the extent of his anger and frankly – he was afraid of seeing it again.

But as Elijah went to bed and was ready to drift off to his own dream world, he felt something or rather _someone _creeping underneath the blanket to him and tug herself close to his body. Elijah quickly moved away and narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth, who lied calming next to him with a kind smile on her lips.

"I feel very lonely in my bed," she said honestly. "May I join you in yours?"

For a moment Elijah wanted to throw her out of his bedchamber as fast as possible, but he could not get himself to reject her. Even though he knew that Klaus would most likely smell her scent in his bedchamber and ask what she had been doing in there.

"Yes, but–"

Elijah was cut off as Elizabeth placed her finger on his lips and said quietly. "No buts, Elijah. Now close your eyes and relax. Your body is rather tense."

He sighed, but relaxed his body and let her sleep next to him with her head resting on her shoulder. He knew that it was wrong and he knew that his brother would be furious, but for once… he did not care. The woman he had grown to love was lying next to him, sleeping safe and soundly and even if his brother found out that she had been sleeping in his bed, then he did not have any proof of them actually having an affair.

"Elijah, you are thinking too much," Elizabeth said, when she noticed that he had not closed his eyes yet. "Do not force me to tell you about how Niklaus deflow–"

"Fine, fine!" Elijah quickly interrupted. "I will close my eyes now. Just… do not talk about _that_ in front of me."

Elizabeth giggled and gave him another kiss on his cheek before he closed his eyes and they both stopped worrying about what would or would not happen. Elijah defiantly knew that _something_ was bound to happen and he tried hard not to worry too much about what that something could be.

However, while they were sleeping soundly in Elijah's bed, Klaus had just arrived at another friend's home and was let in by the pale-looking maids. He walked in to the living room and found his friend seated on his couch with a glass of very expensive red wine infused with royal blood. The fellow vampire ordered a maid to pour up another guest for the newly arrived Original, and smirked as Klaus sat down on the opposite couch.

"Bonjour, Niklaus," he said, nodding weakly. Klaus nodded too and took a sip of the wine, trying to remember which French king who had been drained this time. His friend – Louis – raised his glass for Klaus, staring at the dark red wine a bit as he continued. "Philip II Augustus… may your success grant dear Niklaus success as well in his search for Katerina Petrova…"


	6. The Truth

**A/N: Hiii, well... um sorry I didn't update yesterday, but here's chapter 5! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

**England, 1491**

"Come on, Elijah!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran as fast as she could down the hill, Elijah running only a few feet behind her. "I thought that Originals were faster than that!"

_Such an exuberant girl,_ Elijah thought, but he smiled by the sight of her and kept on running in his normal speed as he had promised he would. It would not be fair to Elizabeth if they had to use their vampire speed, so they agreed on only using their normal speed. _If she had not been his, then he would be proud of me actually having fun with a young woman for once…_

Elizabeth took one glance over her shoulder to look for Elijah and suddenly felt someone tackle her to the ground. She was about to say something flirtatious to Elijah, until she saw that it was Klaus who had tackled her to the ground and he was smirking teasingly.

"Looks like I caught you, my love," he said and planted a hungry kiss on her lips that she was not prepared for. But she kissed him back and quickly changed their positions, so she was sitting on top of him. "What is my reward for catching a beautiful vampire like you?"

"Well… that depends," Elizabeth said teasingly, feeling genuinely happy to see him. He had been gone a lot lately and left her to be entertained by Elijah and even though Elizabeth loved spending time with Elijah, then she still missed Klaus and could feel that the beast inside her was waiting eagerly to get out properly. "Did you use your enhanced speed?"

Klaus smirked, which Elizabeth took as a yes. But he quickly changed their positions again and went to kiss her when he suddenly caught the scent of something that made him groan a bit. Elizabeth tried remaining calm, because if he noticed that she was nervous about something, then he would find out that something was going on between her and his brother and most likely kill them.

"Have you slept with Elijah while I was gone, Lizzie?" Klaus asked calmly, almost in a curious way.

Elizabeth frowned now, wondering how he could get to such a thought just by smelling his brother's scent on her. But then again… Klaus _had_ always been the jealous type. It was the werewolf in him that made him territorial and that was why Elizabeth and Elijah had agreed on that they were not going to fulfill their affair. It was simply too dangerous.

"I have only been sleeping in his bed. No need to become jealous, Niklaus," Elizabeth said teasingly, hoping that Klaus would leave it there. Though, she too caught the scent of another woman's perfume on his clothes and that made her jealous. She quickly changed their positions and held him pinned to the ground. "Have _you_ slept with another woman?"

Klaus smirked; even when he felt her burying her nails into his shoulders out of rage. He wanted her to become angry, because he had missed her fiery passion and knew that Elijah had probably been trying to turn her soft. But right now Elijah was not there. He had left as soon as he saw his brother tackle Elizabeth to the ground, feeling nothing but pleased to see the woman he loved being kissed by someone else.

"Jealous, are we?" Klaus said teasingly.

Now Elizabeth blushed and looked away. She did not want to admit it, but she _was_ feeling rather jealous and wanted him all for herself. So she grabbed him and swiftly took him back to their new home in London where she and Elijah had been staying the last two days. She pushed him in to one of the many bedchambers the mansion held and ripped his shirt open, then pinned him against the wall.

"I have missed you so very much, Lizzie," Klaus said, stroking her cheek gently and pushing a stray of her long, dark hair behind her ear. "I have something for you."

Elizabeth was taken aback for a moment and became speechless when Klaus swiftly fetched a stunning silver ring with a heart-shaped emerald. But before he slipped the ring on her finger, he suddenly pinned her to the wall and looked deeply into her eyes as he asked. "Are you in love with Elijah?"

Compelled to say the truth, she nodded and saw how Klaus suddenly changed. He did not seem hurt, but more… furious and that scared Elizabeth. For months she had been secretively been in love with his brother and now he finally knew.

"If you must kill one of us, then kill me," Elizabeth said. "Elijah… he did not want to–"

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie… I am _truly_ disappointed of you," Klaus interrupted, smirking in a devilishly way that Elizabeth recognized. He was going to punish her hard. "But if you really do want to make it up to me, then do me the honor of marrying me. I will forget that you have been fooling around with my brother if you say yes and never fool around with him again."

Elizabeth was stunned at first and did not know what to say. She was happy that he did not want to kill her, but she had to marry him and forget her feelings for Elijah. A man she loved just as much as she loved her creator.

"You really want to marry me? Even after what I did?" she asked suspiciously.

Something did not fit in Klaus's request. He was up to something and it worried Elizabeth, but if she could save herself and Elijah, then she had to say yes – even though the thought of marriage had never been something she had been too keen on.

"Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of marrying me? Am I worthy enough to have your heart?" Klaus asked, cupping her face in his hands.

The way he proposed to her, the way he was looking at her with those wonderful blue eyes of his, and the way he made her feel inside, made her _want_ to say yes. But was he really worthy to have her heart? Was he the _one_ she had been waiting for her whole life?

"Yes, Niklaus," she said and truly felt right about doing this. He gave her the freedom she wanted, he thought her how to let the beast inside her out, and he did not try to control her wild side. "I will love only you. But…"

"Ah, ah, ah! No buts, my dear Lizzie," Klaus said, slipping the ring on her finger and then pushing her down onto the bed. "You are lucky that I am in a pleasant mood today. And you want to know why?"

Elizabeth nodded and unintentionally let out a moan when she felt his fingers slide up her bare legs, until they reached the hem of her stockings. The smirk on his lips grew wider and he began kissing her softly on her neck.

"I have finally found the doppelganger's whereabouts…" he said, making Elizabeth freeze. Klaus stopped kissing her and looked wonderingly at her. "I have invited her to my birthday party. Are you not happy for me, my love?"

_Oh, no… why did she come here?_ Elizabeth thought and said. "Of course I am, Klaus. I am just… wondering what she is doing here. I mean, she _is_ from Bulgaria, yes?"

Klaus nodded and kissed her gently once on her cheek before he continued. "I have heard that she is looking for her older sister."

_Katerina, you fool! Did you not learn which men to trust after you disowned our family?_ Elizabeth sighed weakly by the thought of how angry her father had become at Katerina when she became pregnant after fooling around with a young lad and gave birth to her daughter. It had been a difficult year, but Katerina had finally started to forget about her mistake and moved on. There were still times though when she had talked with her sister about how much she missed her daughter.

"You do not seem pleased about my news? Why is that…_Elisaveta_?" Klaus asked in a way that made Elizabeth gulp in fear.

"What did you just call me?" she said worriedly.

Klaus smirked now and she felt his hands move to her arms as he placed himself on her waist to keep her from running away. He knew!

"What is the matter, my love? That is your name, correct? Or should I call you _Ellie_ like your sister does?"

"Niklaus, I–"

"Tried to protect your sister? I know. I do not hate you, but I am not pleased of you hiding valuable information from me."

"What did you expect? She is my sister!" Elizabeth said.

"That might be, but would you really give up your freedom for her? Lizzie, is this life not what you have been wanting all along? If you return to your family, then you will never be free again."

Elizabeth thought about it for a while. She did love her sister, but… Klaus was right. If she returned to her old life, then she would never feel the happiness he gave her anymore. But could she really sacrifice her own sister?

"I do love you, Klaus. But please promise me that you will let me talk with her first. She deserves an explanation to why I did what I did…" she said.

Klaus nodded understandingly and gently stroked her cheek. He began kissing her passionately and right at that moment Elizabeth knew who she would choose. She was surprised by her own choice, but when she compared her new and old life with each other then it was pretty obvious for her to what _she_ wanted. She wanted to be free and stay with Klaus.

Elizabeth soon found herself naked under her fiancé's body and enjoyed the feeling of being completely and utterly free of everything. She ignored what Elijah had told her this very morning about Klaus being bad influence on her and turned all her emotions off as she and Klaus let go of all their inhibitions. After making passionate love they soon turned their attention to the mansion's servants and ripped them all apart like two wild beasts.

"Could you ever have so much fun with your sister?" Klaus asked as he leaned back in his seat and watched Elizabeth sunk her teeth into the neck of a young maid.

He smirked by the sight of the blood that gushed out of the maid's neck as Elizabeth let go of her for a moment, only to take another hard bite and make the maid scream in pain. He noticed that Elijah was watching the whole bloody scenario from his bedchamber and felt a joy inside himself, knowingly that he had managed to ruin all the progress his brother had done with his fiancée.

Elijah knew that Elizabeth was only doing this, because she was scared. They had talked before about how she felt whenever she just let go and let the beast take over and he knew that the reason to why she liked being carefree was that she did not have to worry or feel scared about meeting her sister again. She was so used to be her sister's biggest idol and now she had turned into a heartless vampire. She did not want her sister to know that.

"Bravo, Niklaus. You have turned an innocent, young woman into a monster…" Elijah said sarcastically as he walked in to the bloody lounge, feeling nothing but pleased about the sight of Elizabeth killing innocent servants.

"Well, thank you, Elijah," Klaus said, smirking smugly. "But seeing as you _did_ fool around with my _fiancée_, then I suggest you better listen to me from now on unless you want me to kill her. And you do not want me to do that, correct?"

Elijah did not answer even though he knew the answer to that question. Of course did not want to see Elizabeth dead. She deserved to be happy and to be free.


	7. The Petrova Sisters

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews :D It's nice to see that people actually like this story ;)**

**I hope you like this one as well and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

**England, 1492**

"Elijah, will you please escort my lovely fiancée to the party, while I take care of a few things?" Klaus asked as he finished lacing Elizabeth's corset. He turned to his brother, who stood in the doorway and smirked. "And try not to change her again… She was born to be a ripper and you know it."

Elijah did not say a word, but simply nodded and escorted Elizabeth outside to the carriage that was waiting for them. Ever since Klaus found out about their affair and proposed to Elizabeth, she had not been quite the same. She had become the heartless, dangerous, and uncontrollable ripper Klaus always wanted her to become. He knew that he should be thankful that Klaus had not killed her, but death seemed like a so much kinder fate for Elizabeth right now. She was no longer a young woman, but a true monster and he had lost her forever.

"I truly do feel sorry for you, Elizabeth," Elijah said without looking at her. He could sense that she was glaring venomously at him now and feared that she was considering of actually trying killing him like she had killed hundreds of innocent servants for a whole year. "But I also apologize for letting Klaus turn you into what you are today. I should have stopped him months ago."

"No…" Elizabeth said, making Elijah turn his head to her. She seemed sorrowful and like she still had some of her humanity left. "You should have killed me when you saw me."

Not another word was spoken the rest of the way, but as they finally arrived at the location of Klaus's birthday party, they went inside and split up as Elijah needed to find a particular vampire named Trevor, who had made sure that Katerina came to the party. Katerina thought that Klaus wished to marry her and that he knew where her sister was, so of course she had agreed to come.

As Elijah finally found Trevor, he was taken to a young 17-year-old girl with curly dark-brown hair and brown eyes, who looked so very much like her sister that Elijah became speechless for a moment. He found himself gazing a little too long and quickly apologized. He noticed Elizabeth in the other end of the ballroom and watched her as she seduced a young man into following her out of the room for a moment, so she could take a bite of him.

"Katerina, may I introduce you the Lord Elijah." Trevor said, taking Elijah's attention away from the older Petrova sister.

Katerina quickly curtsied and said. "Pleasure, my Lord."

But then Elijah made eye contact with Elizabeth once again and he could not help but feel torn as he compared the two sisters with each other. One sister who made him smile when he thought of her and another sister who made him feel like he had a chance to make up for his past mistakes. Katerina was still a human and still so innocent.

"Trevor told me that you know where my sister is…" Katerina said, looking wonderingly around for her sister.

"Yes, and you will meet her later tonight. She… is rather busy at the moment," Elijah said, watching how Katerina sighed in relief to hear that her sister was alive and here. "She has been missing you a lot and regrets leaving you the way she did."

Katerina sighed. "Oh… but then why did she do it? Why did she not say anything to me?"

Elijah shrugged even though he knew the truth to that. She never had the chance to say goodbye or to explain herself. But now she did and instead of doing so she was walking around and seducing more young men into donating blood to her.

"So where is this mysterious host I heard so much about?" Katerina asked curiously as they began walking towards the entrance.

"Fashionably late," Elijah said, glancing over at Elizabeth who stood waiting at the entrance now as well. Katerina almost spotted her in the crowd, but she managed to slip away before Katerina could be truly sure of that she had just seen her sister. "He likes to make an entrance… Ah, there he is."

Katerina looked up towards young man, who descended from the stairs and greeted his guests. She saw him greet one particular young woman, who caught her attention.

"It cannot be…" she found herself muttering.

But just as fast as she had seen her, she soon disappeared again and Katerina's full attention was taken by Klaus, who was pleasantly surprised of how much the doppelganger looked like his fiancée. He greeted her and noticed that she was looking for someone particular among the crowd. _Ah, her sister. Of course,_ he thought and nodded to himself before he turned his gaze to Elijah.

"Brother, would you please fetch dear Elizabeth for me, while I talk with Katerina?" Klaus asked, smirking smugly. "I am sure Katerina is anxious to meet her sister…"

Elijah nodded and watched as the two of them walked away from the crowd. He went looking for Elizabeth in the meanwhile and found her outside, hiding in the shadows as she drained a poor young man for blood. He coughed loudly and caught her attention, making her growl a bit because she was disturbed. But she compelled the man to leave and walked up to Elijah as she wiped the blood away from her chin.

"Klaus wants you to meet your sister," Elijah said and Elizabeth was about to walk back inside, but he quickly stopped her and pinned her to the wall, kissing her passionately for a moment. Elizabeth was stunned by this, but she soon returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around him, missing the touch of his lips. "I cannot stop loving you, Elizabeth. And I sincerely wish that you were not like this."

Elizabeth did not say anything at first, but just rested her forehead against his. She too could not stop loving him, but it was her vampire side that kept her from choosing him.

"Elijah, I… I am truly sorry, but I… I cannot choose you over him. He lets me be free. He–"

"He wants to control you. And it saddens me that you will not accept this even though it is true. But I hope you realize what a mistake you are making before he kills your sister."

Elijah gave her one last kiss on her cheek before he went back inside again. Elizabeth just stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking about what he said and hating herself for falling for two very different brothers, who forced her vampire side and human side to fight inside her. However, she managed to push her worries away and mentally prepared herself of meeting her sister as she went inside as well.

"Ellie!" she heard someone call immediately and she felt arms wrap around her before she could blink.

At first she did not hug her sister back, but felt rather troubled. She did not feel the joy she used to feel whenever she saw her sister, but she felt… empty. Katerina soon noticed this and looked worriedly at her older sister.

"Ellie, where have you been? Why did you just run away? Please tell me why you did what you did!" she said almost frantically.

"Katerina…" Elizabeth said softly and felt some joy warm her inside. It was not much, but at least she was still feeling _something_ for her sister. "Forgive me, but I had to do it. You were the only reason why I stayed and endured all those horrible parties."

"I understand that you felt miserable, but how could you just leave me without saying anything? I would have understood. I…" Katerina was on the verge of tears, because she was feeling both happy and angry about seeing her sister after all those months of not knowing what happened to her. "Just tell me how you could do it or… do you simply not love me anymore?"

Elizabeth felt her heart fall heavily in her chest. Of course she loved her! She would do everything for her and she tried her hardest to keep Klaus from finding her.

"Katerina, this is not the time to talk about why I did what I did. But please hear me when I say: I do love you and I never stop doing it. You are my sister and I will always love you no matter what."

Katerina did not anything. She was angry; angry at her sister for leaving, angry at her parents for calling her and her sister for a disgrace, and… somewhat worried of what had happened to her sister. She seemed to different now, but deep inside Katerina knew that this now 19-year-old young woman in front of her was her older sister Elisaveta.

"Come, Katerina. Let us not bicker tonight, but enjoy this lovely party my good friend, the Lord Niklaus, is holding. Have you had the chance to meet him?" Elizabeth asked as she escorted her sister away back to the party.

"Yes, I have. He is a very charming man. So is his brother Lord Elijah," Katerina answered, but then suddenly stopped dead in her track and asked. "You have not fallen for one of them, have you?"

Elizabeth could not stop herself from smiling. Her sister had not changed one bit and was still just as curious about her older sister's suitors like she was before they separated from each other.

"No, I have not, sister. But they are very good friends of mine and have taken good care of me the last 12 months… How are mother and father doing? Do they hate me for leaving?" she said worriedly.

Katerina nodded and sighed. "We thought that you had been killed the night you disappeared… But then we heard rumors about you fleeting to Paris with two young gentlemen and father… well, he did not quite approve of it. Mother still loves you though. She said that she knew that you were very miserable and that you did not wish to marry."

"I still do not wish to marry, because why marry a man if you do not love him? And who decides that every woman is supposed to settle down and become nothing but a breeder? Who says we cannot travel the world and just… have fun?"

Katerina stopped now and looked carefully at her sister. She remembered her sister thinking very freely and of questioning everything they were told by their teachers. She had always been a clever young woman and Katerina envied that sometimes. But now she knew that her sister had not truly changed and she wished to follow her footsteps and travel the world like she had.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but do you two ladies care to dance with me?" Klaus said, taking both of the Petrova sisters' attention away.

They both nodded though and followed Klaus to dance with him, whilst Elijah sat watching the three of them from afar. He wondered how Klaus was able to spellbind the two sisters and charm his way to their hearts, but he also knew that deep inside Elizabeth would never choose Klaus over her sister even though she had said it to him herself. He could see it by the way she looked at her younger sister and how close they were.

"You are a very good dancer, Lord Niklaus," Katerina said giggling as he swirled the two sisters around. Elizabeth nodded and giggled too as she said. "Yes, he _is_ quite a good dancer. However, he will never be as good a runner as you, Katerina."

Klaus chuckled now and said, smirking smugly. "We will have to see if that is correct another time when the weather will allow us it."

"Oh, I cannot wait to see where you live! I have heard so many great things about London from Trevor. He says that they have some of the most beautiful dresses here." Katerina said.

"Oh, that is very much correct, sister. And of course Klaus will pay for our dresses, yes?" Elizabeth said teasingly.

Klaus chuckled again, but nodded and kissed their hands as the dance finished and the music stopped. He bowed before them and they curtsied before him whilst giggling playfully.

"Thank you very much for the dance, my ladies. Now please excuse me as I fetch us a drink!"


	8. Plan B

**A/N: Hii, I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, but here's chapter 7! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

**England, 1492**

The following weeks after Klaus's successful birthday party were filled with laughter and joy as Katerina and Elizabeth spend their afternoons outside in the sun, chasing each other as they always used to do in the warm summer weather. Elizabeth never used her enhanced speed to catch Katerina, because she did not want her sister to find out what she truly was and she also missed feeling human. Elijah was enjoying listening to the two young women's laughter and for once he felt like Klaus had actually done something kind for someone else besides himself.

There were days though where Klaus would neglect Katerina and go on long hunting trips with Elizabeth, while Katerina stayed at home with Elijah.

Even though Elijah did not hate spending time with Katerina, then he could not help but feel like she was never truly happy there. He knew that Trevor had fallen for her, but he did not know if she felt the same way about him and if she was only staying at their home, because her sister was.

Klaus on the other hand, clearly enjoyed the attention of the two Petrova sisters and did everything possible to make sure that they both stayed because of the other one "wanted" to even though he perfectly knew that neither of them wanted to stay. Well, Elizabeth might want to stay, but he deep inside he knew that she would always love her sister the most. Even now as he watched the two sisters chasing each other in the garden, he could tell Katerina was what kept Elizabeth's humanity alive.

"Ellie! Ellie, I–"

The sound of Katerina falling over her own foot, echoed in Elizabeth's ears. She stopped abruptly and turned to her sister, who now sat on the ground and brushed the dirt of her bleeding knee. Elizabeth caught the delicious scent of blood in the air and unintentionally, her fangs extended from her gum and her eyes turned dark red with visible pulsating veins around them.

"Kat… Elijah!" Elizabeth quickly called, trying her best to control her hunger.

Klaus watched in silence as Elijah quickly rushed to aid Katerina, his index finger slicing around and around on the edge of his glass of red wine infused with blood, and while Elizabeth snuck away. He chose to follow Elizabeth and found her in his study room, draining a bottle of red wine from its content like a wild animal. He crept up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Stealing my good wine, are we?" he asked teasingly, kissing her softly on her neck.

Elizabeth finished the bottle and turned to him, her dark red eyes almost glowing in the light of the sun, and without any warning she sunk her fangs into his neck. Klaus chuckled and let her drink, but he moved her wrist up to his mouth and drained her from blood as well. When Elizabeth finally let go, she moved her lips to his and kissed him passionately. This was the moment Klaus had been waiting eagerly for the last few weeks. The moment Elizabeth let her inner beast free and forgot about her humanity. He had been taking her on long hunting trips, hoping that her sister's presence had not corrupted her dark side, but Elizabeth had refused to destroy even _one_ little village, because she felt that it was wrong of her of killing innocent people. And the more she was holding her dark side back, the more her passion and love for Klaus decreased.

However, just as Elizabeth had ripped Klaus's shirt open, Klaus heard his brother cough loudly at the doorway and they were forced to stop. Klaus was far from pleased of this, but he turned to his brother and sincerely hoped that this would not take long.

"Katerina wish to talk with her sister…" Elijah said nonchalantly, although the sight of his brother kissing the woman he loved was hurting him.

"Tell her that I will talk with her later," Elizabeth said, smirking in a devilishly way that Elijah remembered seeing on his brother's face. He truly was bad for her and if he did not do anything soon, then she would end up like a cold-hearted ripper. "As you can see, then I am quite busy right now."

Elizabeth giggled and jumped up on Klaus, locking her legs around him and then kissing her passionately.

"You heard the lady, Elijah. She is quite busy right now…" Klaus said and he then disappeared out of the study room and back to his bedchamber with his fiancée.

"You are so rude to your brother sometimes…" Elizabeth said giggling, kissing him teasingly on his neck.

Klaus chuckled as pushed her down onto his four-poster bed and swiftly undressed. "He deserves it. He is such a pain," he said and swiftly undressed her too. He began kissing her teasingly on her stomach and made his way up to her cleavage. "Lizzie, there is something I need to ask you of before the full moon will occur."

Elizabeth gazed at him for a while, but then swiftly changed their positions and sat down on top of him, wanting to be in full control as he asked her of the question.

"As you know, then I will have to kill Katerina at the sacrifice and therefore I wanted to know whether you are against this or not…" he said.

Elizabeth was taken aback by this question, but somewhere in her mind she always knew that she would have to make another choice. It was easy for her to say that she wanted her sister dead if that would make her creator happy, but now that Katerina was actually in the same mansion as her, then she could not even say the word – let alone think it.

"I am sorry, but… she is my sister. Do you have to sacrifice her?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Yes, she _is_ the doppelganger. But Elizabeth, do you not wish to be free? Do you not love me?"

"Of course I do, but… I cannot do this. She is my sister."

Klaus narrowed his eyes a bit at Elizabeth, feeling very frustrated and annoyed of Elizabeth's close relationship with her sister. However, he did have a plan B in case Elizabeth would say no.

"As you wish, my love… I do not understand how you can give up this life for one single person, who will not live forever anyway. I mean, she _is_ still a human and unless you want to turn her into us, then…"

"No! I will not turn her into a… killer. She is too innocent, she–"

"But you have to do it, unless you want her to die of a serious illness, a big accident, of old age or…" Klaus could not stop himself from smirking a bit, because he knew that this was working. Her heart was beating rapidly and he could sense that she was panicking inside. "If you let me sacrifice her, then she will not die for nothing."

"But she will still die no matter what decision I take?"

Elizabeth did not wait to hear his answer, but swiftly dressed herself and left his bedchamber in a hurry. Klaus did not follow her, but simply relaxed in his bed and began figuring out what else could make Elizabeth sacrifice her sister. He did love her, but he found her human side very dull compared to her passionate vampire side.

As soon as Elizabeth entered her own bedchamber though, she soon found herself wandering back and forth, feeling frantic and puzzled of what she should do. She wanted to save her sister, but she knew that Klaus was right. Katerina would not live forever, while she would.

"Ellie, what is wrong? Why did you not wish to talk with me?" Katerina asked worriedly, making Elizabeth stop dead in her track.

"Katerina…" she said quietly and turned to her sister. "You should be sleeping."

"So should you. Elisaveta, tell me what is going on! Why are you, Elijah, and Klaus being so… secretive?"

Elizabeth sighed heavily, but she walked up to her sister and hugged her tightly before she looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

"Katerina, I… I want you to leave this place before the full moon will occur. Go to Trevor and tell him to help you get away. If you stay… if you stay you will end up dead. Do you understand?" she ordered.

Katerina did not hesitate to nod and quickly snuck out of the mansion to meet up with Trevor, while Elizabeth went to the lounge where Elijah was sitting, reading one of his many books. He noticed the worried look on Elizabeth's face, but he had overheard her conversation with Klaus and wanted to tell her what he had found. He was sure that she wanted to know what he knew unless she truly had become as cold-hearted and emotionless as Klaus.

"Elizabeth, I think might know a way to save Katerina from dying during the sacrifice…" he said, but something snapped in her as he said that.

"What? You _know_ a way to save her and you first tell me _now_?" she hissed angrily.

Elijah was taken aback by how she responded, but he had noticed that she had been on edge ever since her sister came to England. He was not sure whether it was because she felt worried of her sister's future or if she was anxious to get rid of her, but it defiantly pained him to see her like this.

"I apologize, Elijah. It was not my intention to hiss at you," Elizabeth said though and sighed heavily as she sat down on the couch. "I… I do not know what to do anymore. I do not know who to love the most, but… tell me about what you have found out."

Elijah looked worriedly at her for a moment, but he nodded and told her about an elixir that would resurrect Katerina after Klaus had killed her. He expected Elizabeth to become thankful or at least happy, but she did not say a word during the whole time.

Something was wrong and he feared that it had something to do with her being on edge lately.

"You… should tell Klaus about this…" was all she could say after a moment of silence between them.

He saw a tear slowly slide down on her cheek and wondered what was wrong. Had Klaus said something hurtful? Or was it something he himself had said?

"Elizabeth… I–"

"Goodnight, Elijah."

Elizabeth left before Elijah could say another word. He wanted so badly for her to be happy, but it was hard when she did not wish his help and allowed Klaus to have so much control over her. She was feeling trapped once again instead of having the freedom she always wanted.

"Brother, where is my little ripper?" Klaus asked curiously, breaking the silence.

Elijah looked up at him and sighed weakly, remembering all too well what he had seen when he talked to Elizabeth – a glimpse of her frightened human side.

"She went to bed, brother…" Elijah said and stood up. "She was very upset. What did you say to her?"

Klaus chuckled and stepped closer to him. "Just something for her consideration. But why care about her, Elijah? She will never choose you."

Elijah did not flinch though, but said firmly. "Neither will she choose you, Niklaus."

His brother smirked now. "Oh, she will choose me. After the sacrifice she will never worry about her dear sister again, because she will be dead."


	9. Salvatore

**A/N: Hiiii... okay, maybe that was too many i's xD Anyway, here's chapter 8! :D**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews!**

**I hope you like this one as well and please review ;)**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**

"Elisaveta, wake up," Katerina said softly, gently touching her sleeping older sister. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked out of their carriage as they finally arrived in Mystic Falls. Out of all the countries and towns they had lived in, then there was something about this one that caught Elizabeth's attention. It felt like… home and she had missed that feeling ever since she fled with her sister from her own creator and chose to give up her freedom. "Were you dreaming about… _them_?"

Elizabeth shook her head even though that was a lie. Of course she had been dreaming of them. It seemed like the only thing she had been doing the last 372 years they'd been on the run from the two most fearsome vampires in the world.

"What was the name of the family who agreed to take us in?" she asked curiously to take her mind off her haunting nightmares.

"Salvatore," Katerina said and smiled. "I heard that the father has two sons near at our age."

Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from smiling too, because it had been a while since they'd last been truly in love with someone. However, she wasn't sure if she was ready to fall for someone else when she still missed Klaus and Elijah so much.

"Oh, lighten up, sister! This is the last place Klaus and Elijah would look for us," Katerina said as they drove up to the beautiful mansion near the woods. "Emily, do you agree that my sister is worrying too much instead of having fun?"

Elizabeth looked at the dark-skinned and quiet witch, they had brought along, but before Emily could answer the carriage stopped and she quickly left the carriage to help the two Petrova sisters out. They were immediately greeted by a young and attractive gentleman, who seemed to have caught Katerina's attention. Elizabeth recognized that look all too well, but she didn't say a word. She simply watched as the young man greeted her, his eyes fixated solely on her sister.

"This is my older sister Elizabeth," Katerina said though, finally taking her eyes off the young man. Elizabeth stepped forth and greeted him as well, but her eyes were soon fixated on someone else. A young man with midnight black hair, sky-blue eyes, and a smile so warm that she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I see my sister has found your brother."

Katerina giggled, which made Elizabeth blush a bit, but the young man's brother soon joined them outside and greeted them politely.

"Follow us and then we will give you a tour around our house…" Stefan said, offering to take Katerina's arm, while Damon offered Elizabeth to take his.

"Say… Mr. Salvatore, how do you feel about marriage?" Elizabeth asked curiously as they walked together arm in arm. "I personally think it is very… tiring."

Damon Salvatore seemed fairly surprised to hear this, but he chuckled a bit and thought about how he felt about marriage.

"I suppose it is very tiring, but of course a young woman like you should not be worrying about marriage right now," Damon said, smiling weakly. "May I ask if you are to be wedded, Miss Pierce?"

"Please call me Elizabeth, but yes you may, and no I… I am not. I once was, but…" Elizabeth sighed heavily by the thought of Klaus, but she quickly shook the thought away. "What about you, Damon?"

Damon shook his head, but suddenly stopped abruptly while their younger siblings continued walking down the hallway, talking about the wonderful weather outside.

"Excuse me if I am being too forward, but… would you like to accompany me to the Spring Ball tomorrow night?" he asked politely, making Elizabeth blush.

_So very much like Niklaus_, she thought and sighed weakly. _But he did ask politely and he is a very… handsome young man._

"It would be a pleasure," she answered and felt a warm tickling sensation inside herself that she had not felt in a very long time. "Now excuse me, Damon, but I feel very exhausted from the long trip and think I will go to bed. Goodnight, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Goodnight, Miss Pierce."

Elizabeth giggled softly, but went inside her bedroom and sat down on her bed for a few seconds, only to get up again and run back to the doorway, sticking her head out and catching a glimpse of the young gentleman looking back at her as well. They both smiled and said their goodnights again.

However, after a while Katerina – or Katherine as she preferred to be called now – went in to her sister's bedroom as Emily was helping Elizabeth untie her corset. She was smiling just as brightly as Elizabeth had, but not of quite the same reasons.

"I see you have become quite smitten of Damon… He _is_ a very dashing young man," Katherine said as she walked up to her older sister. "Don't you agree, Ellie?"

"I am not smitten of Damon! I just… Yes, he is a very dashing young man, but I don't wish to fall in love again and you shouldn't either. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." Elizabeth said sternly.

Katherine snorted, sat down on her sister's bed, and crossed her legs and arms stubbornly. Elizabeth knew all too well what that meant too. After all, she had lived with her sister for 389 years and had seen how her sister had grown both physically, mentally, and personally.

"Elizabeth, unlike you then _I_ know how to love two men without being hurt or without any of them knowing what I am doing."

Elizabeth didn't respond to that, but simply sighed and waited until Emily had removed her corset and left the room before she said anything.

"Katerina, I'm not saying this because I don't want you to have your fun, but I'm saying this to warn you. You cannot play with two human brothers' feelings without someone getting hurt. You can choose to love one of them, but _not_ both."

Katherine shook her head of her sister and left her bedroom, while her sister remained, worrying of what her younger sister would do. Ever since she turned into a vampire as well – very much against Elizabeth's will – and their parents had been murdered by Klaus, she had been changing rapidly. She was no longer her innocent, fun-loving, and sweet little sister, but she could be so cold-hearted and wayward most of the times. Katherine had almost turned into her sister's dark side, while her sister was changing back to her old and human self.

"How I wish I could turn back time…" Elizabeth said quietly to herself as she reluctantly went to bed.

She crawled into bed, blew the candle out, and closed her eyes. She could hear that her sister was flirting with Damon now, which made her very because she hoped so badly that her sister would for once in her life listen to her and do as she was told. Katherine was slipping more and more away and Elizabeth feared that if she didn't do anything soon, then she would soon lose her sister for good.

But as Elizabeth began nodding off, she soon slipped back to one of her many nightmares of her letting go of her humanity and letting her vampire side take over more than she should have let it. However, this particular nightmare wasn't like the ones she was used to. This one was a memory that she had tried to suppress the last 372 years…

"_Oh, Lizzie! Take a look at this village..." Klaus said, his hands resting on her shoulder as he showed her the small village with merely 500 residences. "What do you see, my love?"_

_Elizabeth took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of fresh blood in the air from a wounded man, who sat only a few feet away from them. She could hear the heartbeats of every single person – young and old – and it was driving her mad. She wanted to let go, she wanted to release her inner beast, she… she wanted to eat._

"_Dinner…" she said, matching the smirk Klaus was flashing. _

_She could feel his lips on her shoulder now, kissing it gently and moving up to her neck where took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of her long, dark hair. _

"_Precisely, my love. But this is also my gift for you and since you __are__ turning 19, then I reckon you should have a proper gift from me." _

_Elizabeth smiled and turned to him, pressing her lips passionately against his and extending her fangs as she swiftly left him and went to attack the villagers. Klaus simply leaned back against the carriage and watched as the young vampire drained every villager for his or hers blood, She had no mercy for neither children nor the elderly, because she knew that if she let her creator down once again, then she was going to regret it._

_The screams and cries for help lasted for nearly two hours for Elizabeth did not just drain a couple of them for blood, until she was full. No, she hunted every single person down one by one, killing them even if she had no reason to do it. She just wanted them dead and that was why Klaus loved her inner beast. Her inner beast did not pity the humans nor was it weak and stopped her from getting what she wanted._

"_A true ripper…" Klaus said and soon joined his beloved fiancée before there were no humans left for himself._

"Miss Pierce," a soft voice said, waking Elizabeth up from her nightmare. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Emily stand next to her bed with a worried expression on her face. "I apologize for waking you up, but… you seemed to be having a nightmare."

Elizabeth sighed, but she stepped out of her bed and could feel that her fangs had extended unintentionally while she was dreaming. She sighed, but made them disappear again and then stood up at the beauty mirror so Emily could help her tying her corset.

"Miss Pierce, may I ask who or what is causing these nightmares?" Emily asked politely.

Elizabeth smiled weakly, because as much as she trusted Emily, then she didn't know if she should tell her about her nightmares.

"Yes, but don't worry, Emily. The only person I want you to worry about is that wayward sister of mine, who loves to do everything possible to make me mad…" she said and sighed once again. Emily sighed as well, but she smiled friendly and said. "Elizabeth, I understand that you are worried for your sister, but I promise that I will keep an eye on her."

Elizabeth finally smiled and thanked Emily before she finished tying her corset. When Elizabeth had finally dressed, she went outside to the backyard where she found Damon and Stefan playing. They were merely throwing an odd shaped ball to each other and having fun in the warm weather.

Elizabeth smiled and simply watched them play, until she saw her younger sister go outside to them as well and catch their attention. She took their ball and ran giggling away, wanting the two brothers to follow her and that they did. Elizabeth sighed heavily, but just as she thought that her first day in Mystic Falls would turn out horrible, she saw Damon approaching her with a white flower in his hand.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he said, handing her the flower. Elizabeth smiled brightly and thanked him, but she kept an eye out for her sister. "I was wondering if you would go with me to town… I'm sure you need a new dress as well."

Elizabeth nodded. "That I certainly do. But what about our younger siblings?" she asked.

Damon took her arm in his and escorted her back inside as he said, smiling in a way that Elizabeth had once seen on Elijah's lips. "I'm sure Stefan will keep your sister entertained in the meanwhile…"


	10. Role Model

**A/N: Hii, sorry for the late update! I didn't feel like writing a lot yesterday, but here's chapter 9! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore! How nice of you to come," Thomas Fell said joyfully as Damon and Elizabeth were invited inside the Founder's Hall. But Thomas Fell soon noticed the unfamiliar Elizabeth and looked wonderingly at her because there was something about her that seemed… wrong. And as the town's reverend he knew that this strange feeling of his might be a warning from the good Lord. "I don't believe I've met you before Miss…?"

"Pierce. Elizabeth Pierce," Elizabeth said kindly. "I arrived in Mystic Falls with my younger sister Katherine yesterday. We… lost our family in a tragic fire, but the kind Salvatores have gladly taken us in. I really must say, Mr. Fell, that this town is very beautiful."

Mr. Fell smiled and let the young couple fully inside. Elizabeth quickly yanked Damon to the ballroom where she insisted on dancing with him and he gladly accepted her request. He had had a hard time taking his eyes off her ever since she arrived and felt like they had a connection.

"May I say that you look quite astonishing today, Miss Elizabeth…" Damon said, smiling in that charming way that made Elizabeth blush and giggle.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Salvatore. You look very dashing as well," she said, enjoying the smile on his lips that unfortunately reminded her of Elijah. She tried shaking the thought away, but she just couldn't. She couldn't forget a man like him or like his brother. "I fancy a drink. Would you please fetch me one?"

Damon nodded, gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, and then left to fetch her, a drink. She sat down at the nearest table and tried once again to shake the thought of the two Originals out of her head. But she wasn't only missing the two brothers. No, somewhere inside her, the monster was longing to be released and have its freedom. There were times where she and Katherine had let go of their calm state, but it wasn't truly the same as when she killed with Klaus.

"A glass of bourbon for my lovely escort," Damon said cheerfully, handing Elizabeth the drink. "I thought you could use a strong drink."

Elizabeth nodded. He was very much right about that…

"Damon, do you ever find it hard to… be a good role model for your brother?" she asked, wondering if he too had those kinds of problems with Stefan.

Damon nodded and sat down next to her, taking a sip of his glass of bourbon before he said. "Father has always been very displeased with almost everything I do. I once went to Harvard University, but I chose to drop out after merely one and a half year, because I didn't find it… satisfying. But I _have_ noticed that Katherine does not seem very pleased of you being around."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and sighed heavily. Sometimes she felt like it was all her fault that Katherine had changed so much the last many years. She loved being a vampire – maybe a little too much sometimes. And now she felt like she had to prove herself to her sister by showing that she was able to make both of the Salvatore brothers fall in love with her without getting her heart broken in the end or without making both of the brothers angry.

"Don't worry, Lizzie," Damon said, making Elizabeth freeze. No one had called her that the last many years. "She is just acting out. That's all."

"Huh?" Elizabeth said, making Damon chuckle a bit. "I apologize. I just… It's just hard to raise your sister after losing both of your parents. But tonight I don't want to worry. I want to…"

"Dance again?"

Elizabeth giggled, but nodded and quickly took a sip of her drink before she went back to dance with Damon. She truly did like him and wondered if she belonged with a _human_ like him instead of a vampire like Klaus or Elijah. He reminded her of the time when she was human and lived a completely normal life.

But being with Damon and doing normal things with him wasn't what she truly wanted to do for the rest of her life. She still wanted to travel, explore the changing world around her, and _maybe_ – only maybe – would she then settle down with one man, who accepted _all of her_ and not just one side.

"After the ball, I would like to show you something…" Damon whispered gently in her ear as they danced slowly together. Elizabeth smiled and almost couldn't stop herself from saying. "But it will be dark outside by then. Will you protect me, Mr. Salvatore?"

She heard a light chuckle escape Damon's lips as he nodded and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. They continued dancing the rest of the night, talked and gossiped about the other founding families, and then as the night finally ended, they went for a little walk through the woods, because Damon wanted to show Elizabeth something that she would never forget. He took her to the cascading waterfall that was glistening in the light of the shining stars tonight.

"Oh, this place is simply beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed in delight as they reached the flowing river that ran from the waterfall and through the woods. She looked at Damon, who stood next to her with a smirk on his lips, and giggled as she continued. "Do you always take your dates here or is it just to impress me?"

"No, it is merely to impress you," Damon said chuckling. "And I'm especially fond of you, Miss Elizabeth. You seem like quite an interesting young woman."

"Oh, that I am!" Elizabeth teased and suddenly took her shoes off to Damon's amazement. She quickly sat down at the shore and gently dipped her long legs into the cool water. "Are you going to join me or just stand there, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon smirked, but he quickly yanked his shoes off as well, almost falling in the act, and he sat down next to her, while she was completely dazed by the sight of the stars tonight. For 391 years she had lived, but she had never truly looked at the stars like she was tonight.

"I sense something is troubling you…" Damon said, taking Elizabeth's attention away from the stars.

"Is it that obvious?" she said in a sad tone.

Damon looked deeply into her eyes and she looked into his. For a split second Elizabeth actually considered compelling Damon into stop worrying about what she was worrying about, but she didn't want to do that. Not to him. He had been nothing but nice to her and lived up to the term "gentleman" just like Elijah did even though Elijah was a vampire version of it.

"Is this about the man you were engaged to?"

This time Elizabeth swallowed hard, because she defiantly didn't want to talk about Klaus and she constantly worried about what he was going to do to her when he found her and her sister. That was why Elizabeth didn't want Katherine to draw too much attention by making two human brothers fall in love with her. It was just as dangerously as making two vampire brothers fall in love with you.

"May I ask what happened to him?" Damon asked though.

"No you may not!" Elizabeth said, suddenly feeling very annoyed of him and his curiosity. She was about to get up and leave, but Damon grabbed her hand and the feeling of his touch made her stay. She met his gaze and could see by the way he was looking at her that he was not going to budge on this subject. "As you wish… I had a bit of a… disagreement with my fiancé about him taking certain advantages of my sister…"

"Certain advantages? You mean _sexual_ ad–"

"No! God no… I would never let a man do that to my sister!"

Damon sighed and tried comprehending what she was saying to him and figure out what she meant by "certain advantages". But how else was Elizabeth supposed to explain this to him? He would probably freak out if she said that she was a vampire and that she had been engaged to an Original, who besides being an Original was also a hybrid.

"What I meant was that he… wanted her to marry his brother, whom was a _very_… bad man," Elizabeth lied. She didn't know what else to do, but Damon seemed to buy the story and sighed heavily. "I didn't wish to see her miserable, so we went home and then… then the fire started."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Damon said, pulling her in to him and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek that made Elizabeth feel bad. _Thank you very much, Elijah,_ she thought angrily. _Because of you I actually feel guilty about lying to him!_ "I promise you, I would never let that man get near you again. Or your sister. You both deserve someone better."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "Like you?"

Damon met her dark brown eyes with his sky-blue ones and smiled. "Yes, like me."

They both leaned in for a kiss, but as they did, they suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the woods. The noise stopped Damon from actually kissing her, but while he couldn't find out where the noise came from Elizabeth could and she was _not_ pleased to hear it. She tuned in on the noise and could hear the sound of Katherine draining a man from blood.

"What was that?" Damon whispered.

"Nothing. Just nothing," Elizabeth lied, not wanting him to find out the truth about her and her sister. "It's probably just a deer."

She leaned in to kiss Damon and caught his full attention as soon as their lips touched. Damon found it very hard to resist her and pushed her down on the ground, pressing his lips to hers once more, but this time in a more passionate and delicate way. Elizabeth locked her legs around his waist and pressed him closer to her, wanting to feel more and more of him as their lips met and parted fervently.

"This is so… very… wrong," Damon whispered joyfully as he kissed Elizabeth on the side of her neck and trailed down to her cleavage. "Someone will see us."

Elizabeth could hear that Katherine was getting closer to them, so she quickly sat up – maybe a little too quickly, because Damon suddenly fell backwards and into the river. She couldn't stop herself from giggling of the sight of the young Salvatore completely soaked in water. But she handed him her hand and yanked him up as if he was as light as a feather, which he in reality was to her.

"Wow, you are very strong!" Damon exclaimed as he was pulled up.

Elizabeth smirked. "Of course I am! You think I spend all day knitting?" she teased.

Damon actually did think that, but he didn't say it. He just shook his head, squeezed the water out of his suit, and went back home with her. Unfortunately, Giuseppe Salvatore was also home tonight and he did not look pleased to see that Damon had ruined his best suit.

"What happened to you, son?" he immediately asked as soon as they stepped inside.

"Oh, we went for a little walk in the woods and he fell into the river, that's all," Elizabeth said, still giggling of the sight of the soaking wet Damon. Giuseppe shook his head of his son and just ordered the maids to fetch some dry clothes for him. "Thank you for a… _very interesting_ night, Mr. Salvatore, but now I must go to bed…"

Damon gently kissed the back of her hand and as he said. "Goodnight, Miss Elizabeth. May you have sweet dreams tonight..."

Elizabeth smiled and lowered her voice as she said teasingly. "Oh, I _will_, Mr. Salvatore… I will."


	11. Serendipity

**A/N: Hii, so... again sorry about the delay, but sometimes my muse likes to run away and leaves me blank (_really_ not nice of her xD)**

**But I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**

"Shh! They'll hear us," Elizabeth said, trying hard to suppress her giggles, while Damon kept kissing her on her stomach and moved his lips up to her cleavage. "This is completely and utterly… _wrong_."

Damon chuckled softly into her skin as he shifted himself on her and looked carefully at her face. She reminded him so much of Katherine, but the two sisters were still very different from each other.

While Katherine easily was able to seduce him and could persuade him into doing _everything_, then Elizabeth was able to make him feel like there was no one in the world but them. He hadn't told her that he too had been sleeping with her sister, because a _strange_ force was stopping him from doing it.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was well-knowingly about what Katherine had been doing the last couple of weeks they'd been staying at the Salvatores. She was having an affair with both of the Salvatore brothers and of course she couldn't keep that secret from herself.

Every now and then she would walk up to her sister and remind her up how easily she had twisted the brothers around her pinkies.

This annoyed Elizabeth immensely and she had been scolding her sister over and over again about how dangerous things could get if she didn't keep a low profile.

Especially, after how much the town's council had been talking about finding a way to kill all the vampires that might hide among the innocent people that had been experiencing many "strange" animal attacks.

"Do you have to go, Damon? Do you really have to go to war?" Elizabeth asked, trying to shake her worries away and think of something else.

Damon glanced over at his uniform that had been delivered to him today and then looked back at the bare vampire underneath him. He didn't want to go, Elizabeth could tell. But he had to do it, because he had already let his father down many times before.

"Will you be waiting for me _if _I come home?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Of course," Elizabeth said without any doubt. She had fallen for him and even though she missed the old times with Klaus, then she didn't want to let go of the humanity Damon was keeping alive for her. "I will be standing at the door and I want to be the first one to greet you. But try not to get yourself killed, you fool."

"Fool?" Damon chuckled and kissed her passionately. "I believe that you are the one who is a–"

"Damon, where is your manners? You do not call a woman a fool!" Elizabeth chuckled too and quickly shifted their positions so she was sitting on top of him instead. "But yes, you are _my_ little fool!"

They spent the rest of the morning together, but when it became afternoon Damon had to leave Mystic Falls and go to fight in the fearsome Civil War between the North and the South. Elizabeth sincerely hoped that Damon returned in one piece and mostly alive, because she didn't know what to do if he became another one of the war's many fallen soldiers.

The more time she spent in Mystic Falls with her sister, the more she wanted to leave and just go away where she didn't have to worry about her sister's rebellion against her. Though, the only thing that did keep her from leaving was the young Salvatore, who had just left to fight for the South.

"What are you going to do now, dear sister?" Katherine asked, taking Elizabeth away from her thoughts. "Now that Damon is gone, you don't have anyone to cuddle with at night…"

Elizabeth glared venomously at Katherine, who was smirking in a devilishly way that worried her sister more than she realized.

"Katherine, stop this nonsense! You're going to get both of us killed if you continue toying with them!" she hissed angrily, baring her fangs at her sister.

However, Katherine merely shrugged and went inside as if she had lost all the love she once felt for her sister. Elizabeth knew that she had do something now before Katherine did get both of them killed, so she followed her and slammed her to the wall, while Stefan was still outside and completely unaware of what was going on, because he was under Katherine's compulsion.

"_Stop it_ or I will stop you!" she snarled

Katherine growl and grabbed her by her neck, then took Elizabeth by surprise as she threw her own sister into the opposite wall. Elizabeth had had enough now. She knew that there was no way she could get through to her sister. Katherine had turned into the monster Klaus tried turning Elizabeth into and she loved being a vampire maybe a little too much for Elizabeth's taste.

"You are _not_ my mother, Elizabeth! You don't get to decide what I can and cannot do! It's your fault that I am like I am!" Katherine snarled.

Elizabeth shook her head as she got up to her feet again and brushed the glass pieces of her dress. "It might be my fault that you are the way you are, but that is _not_ an excuse for behaving like a spoiled brat! I gave up _everything_ for you, Katerina! You were supposed to be dead, but I couldn't let it happen, because I love you too much to let anyone harm you!"

Katherine snorted as she walked closer to her sister, armed with the leg of a chair that Elizabeth knew was going to be aimed towards her heart. Her sister was actually considering of killing her.

"You gave up everything? Oh, poor you! If you hadn't left _me_ and our parents, then neither of us would be in this mess and Mother and Father wouldn't be dead! Klaus _butchered_ them and then you say I act like a spoiled brat! You don't know anything about me!"

Elizabeth didn't say anything now. It _was_ her fault that their parents were dead and that her sister was now a vampire. It was all her fault.

"_Leave_ or I promise you, Elisaveta, I _will_ kill you! I don't need you in my life. I can protect myself!"

As hard as it was for Elizabeth to hear those words from Katherine, then she couldn't stand being in Mystic Falls for any longer. She needed to leave – even if she was going to break a promise she made to Damon only a couple of hours ago. Therefore, she fled from the Salvatore Estate as fast as she could and just left Mystic Falls, not sure of where she should be going now. She was all alone in the world now and there was no one to keep her human side alive.

Or at least that was what Elizabeth thought as she walked along the road that led her out of Mystic Falls in her ripped dress and with no belongings on her besides what she wore. A couple of carriages did pass by after a while of walking alone on the road and one of those carriages suddenly stopped. Elizabeth figured that the person in the carriage wanted to help her, so she prepared herself to attack them as the person stepped out of the carriage.

However, when she saw who the person was, she was completely star-struck for this person – this young gentleman who wore a very expensive and fine suit – was someone she had met before. The gentleman's dark brown hair was shorter now, but his dark brown eyes remained the same and so did his soft-spoken voice. He seemed just as puzzled to see her at first, but then he stepped closer and finally dared to say something to her.

"Elizabeth," he said as he gently touched her cheek. Elizabeth wanted to look away, because she soon realized that if _Elijah_ was here, then so was Klaus and he would defiantly not be pleased to see her. But when she turned around to leave, Elijah quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "He's not here. I came alone…"

This confused Elizabeth, but she stopped fighting against him and walked over to the carriage instead, just to check if Klaus wasn't hiding in there. To her luck – he wasn't.

"Klaus and I separated after you and Katerina…" Elijah cleared his throat and walked over to her. "…_left_. He told me to find her for him, but I do no longer wish to help him. I want to see him dead, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, feeling more and more puzzled about what was going on. She turned to him and looked deeply into his eyes for a moment, looking for any trace of a lie.

"You wish to see him dead? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I… I have my reasons," Elijah answered in his same old secretively way. Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from smiling, because she truly had missed him and the feelings she once had for him. "Whatever did become of your sister after she was turned?"

Elizabeth sighed heavily now and the smile on her lips faded away. She didn't want to talk about Katherine right now, because the memory of how much hatred her own sister felt for her was too… excruciating for her to replay in her mind.

"Elijah, if you still love me, then you will trust me when I say that isn't safe for any of us to return to Mystic Falls. There are vampire hunters and–"

"Say no more," Elijah said and led her to his carriage. They stepped inside and Elijah ordered the coachman to get them to New York instead. "I take that you and your sister have separated as well?"

Elizabeth nodded and tugged herself close to him. He put his arm around her and could feel her heart beat fast. It was beating fast, because she was scared.

"She hates me," she said. "But I don't blame her. It's my fault our parents are dead and that she is the way she is. I've failed as her older sister."

"No you have not," he said firmly, knowing all too well how she was feeling right now. He too had felt that he had failed as Klaus's older brother, but now he knew better. He knew that no matter how much he tried changing Klaus then it was never going to happen. He was born to be the way he was. "If she gets herself killed by those vampire hunters, then it will happen. You _have _warned her and therefore you should not feel that you have failed as her older sister."

Elizabeth snorted and smiled weakly, looking up at Elijah in a completely different way that she normally did. He had released himself from his brother and had become an independent man. A man whom she wanted to be with for maybe the rest of her life.

A _free_ man.

"Of all the persons in the world, then I simply had to run into you…" she said and giggled softly. Elijah smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. The sweet scent of her skin made him remember all of those times when they had been fooling around in France, while Klaus had been away. "What do you call occasions like these?"

Elijah thought about it for a moment and then smiled brighter. "Serendipity. The act of making a discovery by accident, if I remember correctly."

Elizabeth nodded and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek that made her think about Damon. She sighed heavily now and moved away from Elijah, making him look worriedly at her. He didn't ask though, because he knew that she had been through a lot ever since they separated from each other and went both their ways.

However, Elizabeth could not help but worry about Damon all the way to New York, because not only had she broken her promise, but she had no clue of whether he was going to survive the war or if she could really leave him for Elijah, whom she still had strong feelings for.

Only time could give her, the answers to her unspoken questions…


	12. The Dinner Party

**A/N: Hii, here's another chappie! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**

"Do you _ever_ wear anything else than suits?" Elizabeth asked, while she buttoned Elijah's shirt and helped him get ready to the dinner party he was going to tonight.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling, because even after 147 years Elizabeth of being together, she still complained about his clothing style. He didn't mind it though, because he also had a couple of things to say about her style when she was wearing short dresses or skirts in public. Tonight Elizabeth was wearing a slim black dress that suited her body figure a little too well for Elijah's taste, but after being together 147 years he didn't fear that she would leave him.

Not even for a certain charming vampire.

"I thought you loved whenever I wear suits…" he said, slipping one of his arms around her waist, while the other gently stroked her cheek. "What would you like me to wear instead?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly and placed a kiss on his lips, then said. "Nothing at all."

Elijah shook his head and moved away, but she just giggled and handed him his jacket. She didn't know where he was going to dinner, but he defiantly wanted her with him in case the host of this party was up to something. Elizabeth was excited to get out, because Elijah wasn't really a guy who liked going to parties and would rather want her to stay home with him.

"If the night goes well, then I promise you that I will give you a night you will not forget…" Elijah said as they left their motel room and went to his car.

Elizabeth giggled though and said teasingly. "I _hardly_ believe that you can give me a night I won't forget, but you're welcome to try, my love!"

They got in to the car and drove to the Salvatore Boarding House nearby the old Salvatore Estate where Elizabeth last remembered meeting her sister. She missed her dearly and often wished that they hadn't parted the way they did. But she truly was happy to be with Elijah and tried helping him as much as she could in his quest of killing his brother.

"Who is this mysterious host anyway? A vampire?" Elizabeth asked as they arrived at the boarding house.

She had never been there, but the big mansion-like house reminded her of the Salvatore Estate. But she knew that Damon and Stefan couldn't possibly be alive. Not after how she left Katherine to toy with them as she pleased.

"Damon Salvatore," Elijah said though, making Elizabeth freeze and stop dead in her tracks. Elijah turned around and looked worriedly at her. He had never seen her react like that to a name. But he guessed that she must have run into him at some point while she and her sister were staying in Mystic Falls. "You know him?"

Elizabeth nodded and took a step back. "I can't go in there, Elijah. He probably hates me. I…" She shook her head and was about to turn around and leave, but suddenly the door opened and she heard a familiar voice say her name in an almost angry tone. Hesitantly, Elizabeth turned around and looked at Damon, who stood in the doorway with a look on his face that worried her a bit. He looked pissed off. "Um… hi, Damon. I… um… thank you for inviting us."

Damon raised an eyebrow and repeated. "_Us_?"

Elizabeth nodded again and walked up to Elijah, who slipped an arm around her waist. She could see how pissed he got, but he didn't say anything to her. He just smirked smugly and focused on Elijah instead, who was waiting patiently to get in.

"Didn't know you had a _date_, Elijah," he said in a way that Elizabeth could sense made Elijah a bit annoyed. "But it's great to see you, Elizabeth. Have you talked with your sister recently? I know Elijah sure has…"

Elizabeth frowned at that and looked confusedly at Elijah to Damon's amusement. She didn't know that her sister was here and she defiantly didn't know that Elijah had _talked_ with her.

"Where is she?" she asked worriedly.

"Well not here, if you're worried about that," Damon answered smugly. "But I will be happy to take you to her if you _really_ do want to see her."

He was angry, Elizabeth could tell. Very angry. No, he wasn't just angry. He'd been heartbroken when she left and now he wanted an explanation. Elizabeth also wanted to know why or how he could change so much and even become a vampire. Had Katherine really turned him?

"Elizabeth, go inside to the others. Damon and I have a couple of things to talk about," Elijah said in a firm way that made it sound more like an order. But Elizabeth walked past Damon and greeted the other guests. "If you so much as make a move to cross me or Elizabeth, then I will kill you and everyone in his house… Are we clear?"

"Crystal…" Damon said and while Elijah went to greet Jenna, he went in to the kitchen where Elizabeth stood and talked with Andie. He ordered Andie to leave so he could talk with her in private. "So now you've become Elijah's bitch. That must be very… satisfying."

Elizabeth glared venomously at him. He reminded her more and more of Klaus now, but in a more cocky and arrogant way.

"You think I left Mystic Falls because of you?" Elizabeth asked.

"_Something_ defiantly made you leave… According to Katherine you ran away with another guy." Damon answered.

Elizabeth snorted even though it was partly true. "And you believe her?"

Damon snorted now. "Well, wasn't she right? I mean, you _are _here with Elijah."

This time Elizabeth didn't say anything. She knew that Damon would never understand. He didn't know how much she'd been through. But Elizabeth knew that she had to at least try explaining him why she left.

"Damon, I didn't leave because of you. I left because Katherine and I… I didn't agree with how she toyed with you and Stefan. I warned her about how wrong it could go when you made two brothers fall in love with you at the same time, but she wouldn't listen to me. And then… then she threatened to kill me if I didn't leave. So I left and I met Elijah, who helped protecting me from her and Klaus."

Damon raised an eyebrow again. "Klaus… Why would Klaus be after you?"

Elizabeth walked up to him, sighing heavily. "That's a very long story, Damon. But if you don't plan to do anything stupid tonight, then I might tell you about it… Now about my sister… where is she?"

Of course Damon flashed a smirk, but it wasn't because he knew something she didn't. It was because Alaric was standing in the kitchen too.

"Ah, Rick! Could you please give Elizabeth a tour around the house, while I have a word with a certain someone?"

Elizabeth turned to Alaric Saltzman and could immediately see that he was just a human. Therefore, she didn't hesitate to go with him and let him give her a little tour before the actual dinner started. And after they'd walked around a bit, they all took a seat at the dinner table and enjoyed the delicious food that Jenna and Andie had made.

"So… Elizabeth, when did you and Elijah meet?" Andie asked curiously during the dinner.

Elizabeth was tempted to say 1491, but she knew that there were humans among the table who didn't know about vampires, so she quickly came up with a lie instead.

"Six months ago," she said, smiling at Elijah who took a sip of his glass of red wine. "We were working together in New York and then… well then _I_ asked Elijah out since he didn't get any of my hints."

Elijah shook his head a bit of Elizabeth, but he didn't want to make the others suspicious, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, how romantic! I bet Elijah took you out for a nice dinner, am I right?"

Elizabeth nodded and drank the last of her red wine. "How did you and _Damon_ meet, Andie?" she asked curiously, glaring a bit at Damon, who was smirking devilishly.

Andie began telling the story about how she and Damon met at the Mystic Grill. Elizabeth could immediately tell that Andie had been compelled to tell a lie, because Damon didn't want her to reveal that he was a vampire. She didn't care if Damon loved Andie or not, but she did care about him acting like Katherine did and toying with an innocent woman, who probably had no clue of what he was.

However, after the dinner Damon wanted to have a word with her again, so she followed him out of the dining room, only to be sedated with vervain and then thrown into a basement cellar.

"Sorry, Lizzie but I have a few things to take care of…" he said and locked the door, then went to the study to continue his plan.

For a moment Elizabeth couldn't believe that Damon would actually do that to her. She might love Elijah now, but she still cared about him and wanted him to be happy. Now he was going to get hurt while trying to kill Elijah for some dumb reason. Elizabeth didn't know how he was going to do it, because the only way to do it was to use a silver dagger with white oak ash. And even if he had one, then he was going to die if he used it. She knew that, because Elijah once told her about it.

But until someone let her out of the cellar, she was forced to wait patiently and see what happened. She tried knocking the door down a couple of times, but because she had been spiked with vervain, she could barely stand up without falling down after two seconds. She even tried calling out for Elijah, but she nothing seemed to happen.

Instead she sat down on the dirty ground and tried keeping herself awake, so she could listen to what was going on in the house. She heard someone running around, stressing about something that had happened, and then after a couple of hours with silence, she heard a strangely familiar voice nearby.

One that made her freeze and sink hard.

"Katherine… Katherine!" she called, hoping that her sister would hear her. She knew that she shouldn't expect any help from her sister, but right now Katherine was her only choice. "Katherine, help!"

The door was suddenly unlocked, but it wasn't Katherine who entered the room. It was Damon and he had brought a chair, chains, and a gun with him.

"What did you do to Elijah?" she asked worriedly, trying to get up properly.

"Don't worry. He's fine… sort of. But you owe me an explanation and you're not getting out before you've told me _everything_, Elizabeth." Damon answered.

Elizabeth growled and tried attacking him, but he quickly shot her with a wooden bullet in her shoulder and then tied her up to the chair.

"That was not nice of you," he said, smirking teasingly. "But because you _are_ Elijah's bitch and all, then you kindda deserve it."

Elizabeth snorted. "You can torture me all you want to, Damon, but I'm not telling you _anything_!"

Damon smirked smugly and leaned closer to her, so close that their lips were only inches from touching each other. "Oh you will, Lizzie. You will tell me _everything_ one way or the other. And you know why?" He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Because you and your sister are nothing but manipulating bitches."


	13. Fear

**A/N: Hiii, I'm sorry about the shortness of this chappie - I know I suck - but I'll try to make it up to you :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**

A week passed by before Damon returned to Elizabeth with blood. She was starting to feel weak after being constantly injected with vervain and cut all over her body. She was also starving, but she remembered one of Elijah's techniques and just tried shutting out all the pain in her body.

She hadn't said a word to Damon ever since he captured her, because why should she help him when he clearly wasn't the man she fell in love with anymore? He had changed. No, he had become just like Katherine, who apparently was staying in the boarding house without knowing that her sister was down in the basement.

"Here," Damon said, letting her have some blood. Elizabeth drank every bit up of it, until he suddenly moved the bottle away from her and flashed one of those smug smirks of his. "I'm fairly impressed by your endurance, but can't please just tell me what's going on. I really don't want to hurt you again."

Elizabeth still didn't say anything, but just closed her eyes for a moment and then let her tears out. She couldn't hold them back anymore and wished sincerely that he would just kill her already, so she didn't have to suffer that much.

"Kill me, Damon…" she said hoarsely. "Please."

Damon sighed heavily, but he shook his head and removed the chains instead. Elizabeth was too weak to move, so she just sat there and cried.

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to kill you. Why would I kill you when I…" Damon stopped himself, because he had no idea that he still had those feelings for her. "I still love you, okay?"

Elizabeth finally looked up and met his eyes with hers. She tried raising her hands to touch him, but they felt like they had gone numb.

"If you really love me, then you wouldn't do this to me," she said. "You wouldn't ask me to explain why I went to Elijah for protection."

Damon looked at her for a moment, but he knew that she was right. He nodded and took her up into her arms, then carried her upstairs to his bedroom where he gently placed her on his bed. Luckily, Katherine was busy somewhere else, so they had the entire boarding house for themselves. Well… sort of. Elijah was still lying dead in the other cellar.

"Does she know I'm here?" Elizabeth asked weakly as Damon helped her get her clothing off so she could take a warm bath in his standalone bathtub.

"No, I didn't want her to have the pleasure of seeing you like this after what you told me," Damon said, helping her into the tub. Elizabeth took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to relax after being locked up in a basement for a whole week. "I'm sorry I harmed you. I just… I was so angry with you after you suddenly left the way you did. I returned from the war earlier than I should have, because I was thinking about… asking you of something very important."

Elizabeth quickly looked up at Damon, trying to figure out if he was being serious. Had he really been that much in love with her? Was he really going to ask _that_ question?

"It's okay, Damon. I got what I deserved…" she said and smiled weakly. "You really want to know why I'm so scared of Klaus?"

Damon nodded and sat down next to the tub. He wanted to know what she had done to him since she was so much more frightened of him than Katherine seemed to be.

"I know that Katherine fled from him a long time ago and that he killed her-no _your_ family, but other than that I don't know so much about what really happened." Damon said.

Elizabeth sighed and leaned back in the bathtub, thinking back to the very beginning – to the day where her life changed. She still remembered that day as if it happened only yesterday. She even remembered her first taste of Klaus's blood and how everything suddenly went blank. And then there was of course that day when she killed the young servant and slaughtered all the other servants.

"I met Klaus at a ball in 1491… Katherine was supposed to go too, but she got ill after eating some poisonous berries. Again," she said, making Damon smile a bit. "He was so charming, so… mysterious, and… he saved me from a vampire, who tried killing me. I saw what he really was and ran away to the woods where he finally caught up with me. And before I knew it, I could hear screams coming from the party and the mansion was on fire. Werewolves had come to town because of Klaus. He asked me if I wanted to become like him. I said yes and left my home behind. I left Katerina behind…"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "And that's why she's pissed at you?"

Elizabeth shook her head hesitantly. "Only partly though. After a year of killing hundreds of innocent humans with Klaus and becoming a monster like him, we finally returned to Bulgaria and I was forced to choose between Katerina and my freedom. I chose Katerina and helped her flee. But because I did that Katerina became a vampire, Klaus became pissed, and our parents were brutally killed."

"Oh…" Damon sighed again and looked deep into her eyes. He could see the pain in her eyes, the utter fear of being found by Klaus, and the guilt she felt. "Elizabeth, I promise you I won't let Klaus get to you. What you did for Katherine… You were just trying to help her and you shouldn't feel guilty of wanting to help your own sister. I would probably have done the same thing for Stefan. Hell, I did help Stefan once…"

Elizabeth rested her arms on the edge of the bathtub, sitting so close to Damon that their lips were only inches from touching again. She gently stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss him, missing the touch of his lips. She knew that it was wrong of her to do this, but Elijah was dead and gone. She didn't have anyone left but him to cling on and needed his protection.

"Oh, look at that! Dear Elizabeth has finally returned!" they heard a voice say behind them.

Damon turned around, scowling at Katherine who stood in the doorway with a smirk on her lips. But Elizabeth wasn't scared of seeing her sister again. She was more… relieved, because maybe she was able to get through to her this time.

"Katerina," Elizabeth said in fluent Bulgarian, then continued saying in their language. "You came here to hurt me too or to finally kill me? Go ahead, I don't care anymore."

Katherine snorted and walked up to her sister, saying in Bulgarian. "So you will be spared from being tortured of Klaus when he finds us? No, thank you. If I have to suffer then you have to too. After all… you're the reason why we're both in this mess in the first place."

Elizabeth glared venomously at Katherine for a couple of minutes, until Katherine finally left again and let her alone with Damon.

"Not kind words, I take?" Damon guessed.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't blame her though. It is my fault that we're in this mess and I'm going to get us out of it one way or the other…" she said.

"Not alone, are you," Damon quickly said firmly. "_We're_ going to help you and you're going to let us help you. There is no way that I'm going to let that freak put his hands on you."

Elizabeth giggled softly and slipped her arms around him, pressing her lips against his again passionately. They stayed at the bathtub for a couple of minutes and just kissed, but then Damon got the "great" idea of joining her in the bathtub and quickly stripped down. Elizabeth moved a little away so he could be there too and leaned over to kiss her again.

"_You_ have defiantly changed quite a lot since we last met!" she said, giggling again.

Damon chuckled and kissed her deeper, wilder, and more passionately this time. Elizabeth was reminded of all those times she and Klaus got so passionate we each other, but this passion was something else. It was like a mixture of Klaus and Elijah – the perfect compromise.

But there was still a part of her that longed to be free and that wished more than ever to see Klaus again and live the life she lived with him. The life where she didn't have to worry about a thing and could kill hundreds of innocent people without feeling the slightest remorse. And that scared her.

"Why does this bathtub smell of _Andie_?" Elizabeth asked a tad irritated.

Damon shrugged, blushing a bit. But Elizabeth pushed him down and got up on top of him, baring her fangs at him as she continued. "You better break up with that chick, because I don't like to share."

"Oh, is that so?" Damon said teasingly. "I guess that means I can't have a threesome with the famous Petrova sisters then…"


	14. A Dark Side

**A/N: Hii, I have IMPORTANT NEWS! I've been thinking a bit and I'm finding a hard time getting motivated to write on this story as well as my other VD fanfic "Karma Is A Bitch", so... sadly I'm going to end this earlier than I planned to :/**

**But I'll try to update as much as I can and find inspiration elsewhere, because I really hate to end a story early.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and please review! ;)**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**

Damon was awakened by the sound of someone singing along on _Get Back (ASAP)_ by Alexandra Stan downstairs, but it didn't take him long to guess who it was. It was Elizabeth Pierce, which meant that all that happened yesterday and all last week wasn't just a dream. He still regretted torturing Elizabeth like that and it was the reason why they didn't get all steamy last night, but he deserved it.

That didn't stop him from going downstairs though where he couldn't stop himself from watching Elizabeth dancing and singing while she was making breakfast in her underwear.

Quietly, he tried to sneak up on her, but she knew that he was awake and quickly turned around when he went to unclasp her bra. She hooked her finger around his waistband and pulled him in, smirking of the sight of his surprised facial expression.

"Well, good morning to you too!" he said, staring a wee bit too much at her upper body for Elizabeth's taste. She lifted his chin up so he would meet her eyes and slipped her hands around his neck. "Do you usually walk around half-naked in people's house?"

"No only in the homes of perves," Elizabeth teased and kissed him passionately. "You should thank me for getting up early and making you breakfast, you baby vamp!"

"Old vamp!" Damon teased, but Elizabeth slapped him in the back of his head and walked away, shaking her hips to the music tauntingly as she walked back upstairs.

Damon sighed, but he took a sip of the blood-filled glass and began thinking about what he should do if Elizabeth happened to find Elijah. He knew that she probably still loved him, but how much did she really love the old Original? And was she honest about why Klaus wanted her too?

"So… what are our plans for today?" Elizabeth asked, taking Damon's attention away from his thoughts and worries.

He looked up from his glass and saw Elizabeth stand in front of him, wearing a dress Andie once left and forgot to take back home, which reminded him of that Andie still thought they were in a relationship… He sighed and was about to call her when the doorbell suddenly rang. He could smell her expensive perfume from the kitchen and didn't need to open the door to know that it was Andie.

"You want me to make her go away?" Elizabeth asked and took a bite of the toast she had made.

Damon nodded eagerly, because as much as he loved to sleep with Andie, then he much rather wanted to be with Elizabeth. He didn't have to compel Elizabeth or make sure that she didn't tell people that he was a vampire, because she was one too. But Elizabeth seemed a little too eager to make Andie go away and when she opened the door for Andie, the first thing she did was to compel her immediately to leave the boarding house and continue her life as a _single _woman.

"You really enjoyed doing that didn't you?" Damon asked teasingly as Elizabeth walked back in to the kitchen to him.

Elizabeth shrugged and giggled a bit. "Hey, what can I say – I _don't_ like to share. I didn't even like to share my dresses with Katherine back when we were just human kids," she said. "Which reminds me of something… where is that destructive and manipulating little sister of mine?"

"Right here, _Elisaveta_," Katherine said, walking in to the kitchen too. Damon couldn't help but smile a bit when the two _Pierce_ sisters stood in each side of the kitchen and glared venomously at each other like two archenemies. "But do tell us Damon what today's plan is."

Damon snapped out of a daydream where Katherine and Elizabeth were wrestling in bikinis against each other over him and tried remembering what he talked with Stefan about last night. The plan about helping Bonnie finding the massacre sight, so she could harness the power of the dead witches that Katherine wasn't allowed to know about. But what about her sister? Could they trust her?

"What makes you think that there is a plan for today?" Damon asked, smirking smugly.

"Even if there was a plan then I hardly believe that he is going to trust you, _Katerina_," Elizabeth said icily. "I mean you did _trick_ your way out of the tomb, didn't you?"

Katherine glared deadly at her older sister now and made Damon worry that they were going to break out in a fight soon. They did have a lot of unresolved issues with each other and had been enemies for much longer time that he was enemies with Stefan.

"That might be, but at least I didn't slaughter all the residents in hundreds of villages with Klaus like you did, you cold-hearted _ripper_!" Katherine said icily and looked at Damon's shocked expression. "Oh, you didn't know? But now you did. Elizabeth isn't as perfect as she looks. She's a real ripper and the only ones who stopped her from becoming like Klaus were me and Elijah."

Katherine flashed a devilish smirk before she left the boarding house and let Damon talk with Elizabeth alone. Damon truly was speechless, because he _never _thought that Elizabeth could turn into such a monster just like his brother had done after they became vampires. But it seemed that even some of the kindest or mature vampires had a dark side.

"Is that true? Did you really slaughter all those people?" Damon asked just to be sure.

Elizabeth sighed heavily, which confirmed his suspicion. Even Elizabeth had a dark side, but she seemed to have gotten it under control.

"I've done a lot of horrible things in the past, Damon, but there is nothing I can do about it now besides feeling the guilt of all those innocent people I killed," Elizabeth said calmly. "Klaus was bad influence on me and if I could I would never have agreed to become a vampire in the first place."

Damon nodded understandingly and pulled her in for a kiss. He didn't hate her for what she did, because he too had a dark side that he was forced to suppress to protect the ones he loved and cared about. He did miss being human sometimes. Things were so much easier back then and he wouldn't be involved in some war between two dangerous species.

"Now… about that plan of yours," Elizabeth said, smiling weakly. "I did hear you and Stefan talk about finding a certain location, which I happen to know exactly where is."

"You do?" Damon asked curiously.

Elizabeth nodded and answered. "Elijah told me about it when we were arriving in Mystic Falls."

Damon smiled beamingly and kissed her hungrily, feeling happier about rejecting Katherine a few days ago and choosing to give Elizabeth a chance instead.

"You have just earned the right to come with me on a little field trip," he said. "Better eat your breakfast quickly, because we're leaving soon."

Elizabeth smiled and quickly finished her glass of blood, then left with Damon and drove to the Martin's abandoned apartment. Damon told her that they were dead too, but Elizabeth didn't really care much about them.

They were just warlocks Elijah had made a deal with and nothing else. She did wonder though if there was a way to bring Elijah back, because if there was a way, then she might use it even though that would mean that she had to break Damon's heart again. She missed Elijah so much and needed his help to kill Klaus before he found her. She had learned from her younger sister that sometimes you had to think about yourself too and betray the ones you love or care about.

However, Elizabeth found some serenity when she met Bonnie Bennett – Emily Bennett's great-granddaughter. She still remembered all the conversations she had with Emily about how Katherine had changed and wished that she had been there to save her when they burned her for being a witch.

"You look very much like Emily, you know," she said when they met at the abandoned apartment. Bonnie seemed a tad confused about that, but then she saw the resemblance between Elizabeth and Katherine and gasped. "I'm Elizabeth. I used to be a friend of Emily, but yes I am Katherine's sister too. But I don't hate you for killing Elijah. I knew that he would have wanted me to help you kill Klaus."

Bonnie sighed weakly, but nodded and greeted her properly. Elizabeth turned her gaze to Damon and then back at Bonnie, who was looking for something.

"What exactly are we looking for?" she asked curiously.

"Grimoires," Jeremy answered. Elizabeth looked at Elena's younger brother for a moment and could defiantly seem the resemblance between him and his great-grandfather Johnathan Gilbert, who used to be so sweet towards her. "But we need to find a certain spell that will allow Bonnie to harness the power of the dead witches."

"Oh… well, that… is going to take some time. There is a dozen of grimoires here!" Elizabeth said and sighing heavily.

Luckily, Bonnie knew a spell that made the right book; they were looking for, flew out of the bookshelf and fell down on the floor. Bonnie picked it up and announced that she had found the right spell. Now they only had to go to the old massacre sight where hundreds of witches were burned for what they were. Elizabeth was feeling a bit anxious about going there, but first they had to go back to the boarding house and let Stefan and Elena know of what they'd found.

Elizabeth was curious to meet Elena, because she had heard that Elena was her sister's doppelganger and that she looked exactly like her. They hurried back to the boarding house, but Elizabeth became angry when she heard her sister's voice coming from the living room and ran towards her, pinning her hard to a wall and baring her fangs at her.

"Stay away from here, _Katerina_!" Elizabeth hissed angrily, but she frowned and became confused when her sister didn't fight back or said anything.

"I'm not Katherine! I'm Elena-Elena Gilbert!" the girl said, trying to catch her breath.

Elizabeth quickly let go of her and didn't know what to say. She almost hurt an innocent _human_ girl, who defiantly wasn't her sister Katherine.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry, Elena!" she apologized, helping Elena to the nearest couch. "I thought that you were Katherine. I just had an argument with her this morning and… Are you alright?"

Elena nodded, waving her away and Elizabeth turned to look at Stefan, who had been on his way to save Elena. It was a long time since she had talked with Stefan too, but now that he was here she wanted to apologize to him for bringing Katherine to Mystic Falls and causing so many problems.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. For everything. For bringing Katherine to Mystic Falls, for being the reason that she, Elena, and I are now in danger, and…" Elizabeth sighed heavily, but Stefan nodded and sat down with her and Damon in the living room too. "I'm Elizabeth by the way. And again – I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay, really. I'm fine," Elena said and took a good look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth could easily have been mistaken of being _her_ older sister, but she still seemed different from Katherine. Elena wondered if Elizabeth knew that it was her who killed Elijah in the end and if she wanted to bring him back too. She had heard from Stefan that Damon and Elizabeth were old sweethearts and still had feelings for each other, but she did spent many years with Elijah. "You know how to kill Klaus?"

Elizabeth nodded hesitantly. "Well, partly. Elijah didn't get to tell me the whole plan, but he defiantly knew a way to kill Klaus when he was most vulnerable."

Damon groaned. Now he wished that he hadn't killed Elijah, because he wanted to hear what the whole plan was besides that Elena was going to die. But there was no way in hell that he was going to bring back an Original after what they did to him. He would most likely kill all of them.


	15. Pain

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and faves! :)**

**I hope you like this one too!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**

Nearby the old massacre sight was an abandoned house where the spirits of the dead witches were hiding. Elizabeth had been there once with Elijah, but she remembered his warning about how the witches didn't want any vampires to enter the house, so she deliberately stayed behind while Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy walked inside. She wondered though if the witches didn't like her too even though she was a close friend of Emily and therefore walked inside anyway.

However, suddenly Damon froze on the spot and couldn't move, but neither could Elizabeth. She figured that it was because the witches could sense her dark side and knew that she was Klaus's ex-fiancé. Then she and Damon's Lapis Lazuli stone suddenly stopped working and an excruciating pain hit their heads as if they had gotten an aneurism.

Luckily, Bonnie managed to make the pain stop, but she told them what Elizabeth already knew. The witches didn't want them in there. Damon and Elizabeth were therefore forced to leave the house and wait outside. Damon wasn't pleased at all about having to wait outside, but now that he was alone with Elizabeth he figured that he could use the time with her to learn more about Klaus.

"I never got to ask you of who gave you that ring…" he said, pointing towards the silver ring with the beautiful heart-shaped emerald. "Let me guess… Elijah?"

Elizabeth looked down at the ring Klaus once gave her after finding out the truth about her and Elijah's affair. She had never taken it off, because she wanted to remind herself of how badly it could go when you fell in love with two vampires at once and especially a vampire like Klaus.

"No, Klaus gave it to me," she said and sat down on the porch, looking up towards the blue sky. "He proposed to me before he told me that he had finally found my sister."

"He _proposed _to you? _Klaus_?" Damon asked incredulously.

Elizabeth nodded and moved her gaze to his baffled facial expression. "I don't know if he ever was capable of falling in love, but he seemed very sure about proposing to me," she said. "This is why he presumably hates me more than Katherine."

"Oh…" Damon sighed and sat down next to her. He kissed her gently on her cheek and put his arm around her. "Why haven't you taken it off yet?"

Elizabeth looked deeply into his sky-blue eyes and was reminded of Klaus. No matter how much she loved Damon, then he was always going to remind her of Klaus and her mistakes. That was why she was convinced that it was never going to truly work out between them.

"It's kindda complicated, but… It's a reminder of that you should never fall in love with two vampires at the same time. Especially not Originals."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Originals? You're saying that you fell in love with Elijah too when you lived with him?"

He never would have thought that Elizabeth could fall in love two Originals, but at least now he knew why Elijah wasn't trusted by Klaus anymore. He wouldn't trust Elijah either if he messed around with Elizabeth while he was engaged with her.

"Now I see where Katherine got the idea…" he muttered, making Elizabeth sigh. "I'm sorry, but don't you think it's about time you let go of the past? And let's say… focus on me?"

Elizabeth tried suppressing a smile, but failed miserably. She did manage to shake her head and kept the ring on her finger.

"I will focus on you when you grow up and start wearing suits!" she teased, making Damon roll his eyes of her.

But before he could say another word, his phone suddenly started ringing and when he answered it, Elizabeth saw his face turn pale. She overheard Elena saying to him that a man named John was dead and quickly hurried with Damon to the party Stefan and Elena were at.

They heard a lot of commotion coming from inside. People were told to leave, but Damon was let inside immediately because he was a part of the Founder's Council. He convinced the other members to let her inside too though and it didn't take long for Elizabeth to find out what had happened.

"Isobel bit him," she said quietly to Damon and looked around. "I can smell that Katherine has been here. You think she's working with Isobel?"

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me if she did," Damon groaned and looked at John's resurrection ring. "He'll be fine. But we need to get him out of here. You go find Katherine and stop her."

Elizabeth nodded and quickly left the house, searching the area for her sister. She noticed Stefan and Elena walking towards their car, and picked up Katherine's scent which made her wonder if that wasn't the real Elena. She needed to find out, so she quickly ran up to him just as "Elena" suddenly injected vervain into Stefan's body and pushed him into the bushes.

"Katherine, tell me what you and Isobel are up to!" Elizabeth hissed angrily.

"Up to? Why do you think I'm up to anything?" Katherine asked, smirking teasingly.

Elizabeth snarled and bared her fangs at Katherine, who swiftly walked up to her and injected vervain into her body too. Elizabeth tried fighting back, but she was using much stronger vervain that she was used to. But Katherine didn't kill her sister now that she had the chance. She quickly took her into the car instead and drove away before Stefan could stop her.

"Sorry, sis, but I'm only doing this to save your sorry ass," Katherine said, heading towards the safe house she and Isobel had found. Elizabeth was still awake, but she couldn't understand why Katherine would save her when she hated her. Katherine noticed her confused facial expression and sighed heavily as she continued. "I might hate you, but I'm not letting Klaus kill you. After all, you did help me escape. But remember this, Ellie. Now we're even."

Elizabeth tried protesting, because she couldn't leave Mystic Falls. She couldn't leave everyone behind to fight Klaus without her help when she was the one who stopped Klaus from getting what he wanted centuries ago. But the vervain began making her drowsy and after a few minutes of struggling to keep herself awake, she finally nodded off to sleep.

"_Such a stunning creature you are, my dear Elizabeth..." Klaus said, trailing his kisses along the side of her neck. He licked the remaining blood off her chin and smirked. "I truly do not understand how I can be so incredible lucky. You are everything I want."_

_Elizabeth looked at him and met wondering eyes. She smiled and slipped her hands around his bare body, locking her legs around his waist and pressing him closer to her. She could not feel any happier right now and wanted to stay like this forever. _

_In his embrace._

"_This is the most wonderful birthday that I have ever had," she said. "Thank you for everything, Niklaus. I promise you that I will never break your heart."_

"_Never?" Klaus repeated and pressed his lips gently against hers for a moment. Elizabeth shook her head and swiftly shifted their positions, giggling as she sat up properly. Her eyes turned dark red and she flashed her fangs, ready to bite him and drink his delicious blood, when he suddenly shifted their positions and held her pinned to the mattress. "Such a naughty, little vampire you are… But it's time for you to wake up now, Lizzie."_

Elizabeth frowned, but when she blinked she woke up and saw that she was no longer in the car. It was morning and she was lying on a bed. It smelled like… Alaric Saltzman's bed? Elizabeth looked confusedly around in the apartment and then she saw her younger sister sit on a chair with an angry look on her face. She had been compelled, Elizabeth soon realized, but only Originals could compel another vampire… Originals like Elijah and–

"Good morning, Elizabeth…" someone said, standing right next to her.

Elizabeth froze on the spot and suddenly felt extremely dizzy. She wanted to run, but she was too shocked to move – let alone breathe. And then the person leaned down to her, touching her face gently with his fingers and making her flinch a bit.

"What's the matter, Lizzie?" he said, smirking teasingly. "Aren't you happy to see me? I mean, you _are_ still wearing your engagement ring…"

Elizabeth finally dared to meet his eyes and even though he was now possessing Alaric's body, then she could still recognize the way he looked at her and smirked. The person who stood in front of her wasn't Alaric. It was Klaus.

"Niklaus…" she whispered more than said. Klaus's smirk grew wider and he cupped her face in his hands. Elizabeth couldn't believe that after all of these years on the run, then she would finally meet him. She glanced briefly at her sister and then moved her gaze back to him. "Please let Katerina go. You want me, not her."

Klaus chuckled and pressed his lips against hers, then let go of her and walked up to Katherine. Elizabeth feared what he was going to do to her sister and wondered if he had done anything to her yet. She might hate Katherine, but she didn't want her to suffer because of something she did. But Klaus had something entirely different on his mind than to let Katherine go. He compelled Katherine to stab herself in the leg with a pocket knife and then went back to Elizabeth to compel her too.

"Elizabeth, you and Katherine have been on the run for 500 years. I'm going to punish her for half of that, while you, on the other hand, are going to be punished double as much as she will," he said firstly and then made his pupils dilate. "Now – I want you to take off your necklace and stand in the sun until you're just on the verge of bursting into flames and I want you to do that _until_ I come home. Do you understand, my love?"

Elizabeth nodded and did as she was told with tears in her eyes, while Katherine continued stabbing herself in her leg. And while they did that, Klaus left the apartment and went to the famous boarding house to meet the notorious Salvatore brothers that he had heard so much about.

But in the meanwhile at the boarding house, Damon and Stefan were waiting outside while Elena was signing some papers so _she_ would be the owner of the boarding house and so no vampires could get inside without being invited in first. Stefan had noticed that Damon had been very quiet ever since Katherine betrayed them and left with Elizabeth. He didn't know if Elizabeth was still alive, but he sincerely hoped that Klaus hadn't found her.

"We're going to find her, Damon," Stefan said, breaking the silence. "Elizabeth, that is. I know that you're worried for her."

Damon looked at his brother for a moment and sighed weakly. He couldn't deny that he truly was worried for her, but if Klaus had her and Katherine, then he more wanted Klaus to kill her than to put her through years of excruciating torture for what she did.

"I don't think he will kill her," he said honestly, making Stefan frown a bit. "She told me that Klaus used to love her. Enough to propose to her."

"Propose to her?" Stefan repeated incredulously.

Damon nodded and leaned back against the porch. He wondered what Elizabeth was doing right now at this moment and if he was ever going to see her again. But even if he was going to see her again, then he still had to keep her from finding a way to bring Elijah back _and_ of falling for Klaus again if that was even possible. He knew that she had loved him a lot, because the way she spoke of him made it sound like she missed being with him. As if she still loved him even after all of those years on the run…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	16. Lies

**A/N: Hii... again xD I felt like writing another chap and since you all reviewed so quickly, then... well here's another chap! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**

Elizabeth was on the verge of bursting into flames for what felt like the 100th time when Klaus finally came back. She almost threw herself into the wall and hid in the shadow, gasping for air and crying out of pain. Katherine had been crying too. She couldn't stand to watch her sister be tortured like that all day, but after a few hours she tried focusing on the hatred she felt for Klaus instead.

"I smell something delicious in the air," Klaus teased as he walked past her and over to the dresser to find something. "Have you two lovely ladies had a nice day?"

None of them said anything, but he just chuckled and went to another dresser to find some vintage clothes for the 60's Decade Dance tonight. Elizabeth ignored him as he was complaining about Alaric's clothing style and just put on her necklace again, breathing heavily and calmly as her heartbeat was slowing down a bit. She wished so badly that Klaus would just kill her now instead of torturing both her and her sister. But knowing how cruel Klaus could be, she knew that he wouldn't just kill them.

"Hey, look at this little thing, Elizabeth!" Klaus said, holding up one of Alaric's crossbows.

Elizabeth turned to him, but before she could say anything, he suddenly shot her in her chest with a vervain soaked arrow that made her scream in pain again. He really did hate her, she realized. He was going to keep torturing her with pleasure, until he got bored and killed her instead.

"Whoops, my finger slipped!"

Klaus chuckled again and took out another weapon. This time it was a pistol with wooden bullets. He shot her three times – once in her stomach and once in each leg.

"Stop it!" Katherine cried, but that only made Klaus turn his focus to her instead.

"You know, you should be happy that I'm only going to punish you half as much…" Klaus said, walking over to her.

Elizabeth pulled the bullets out of her legs and stomach and then removed the arrow, but when she had healed, she didn't sit and watch Klaus shoot her sister too. When Klaus raised his hand and aimed at Katherine's chest, she swiftly jumped on him and sunk her fangs into his neck.

However, his warlock friend Maddox quickly sent her flying into a wall and then gave her an aneurism as punishment for attacking his master, while Klaus was healing up with a little help of some vampire blood he had in his fridge in case anything like this happened.

"That's enough, Maddox," Klaus ordered as he walked up to Elizabeth and grabbed her by her neck, holding a knife to her throat. "That was _very_ stupidly done of you, Elizabeth. If that was your pathetic attempt to kill me or make me killyou out of anger, then you failed miserably. You only made me want to make your punishment three times worse now!"

He stabbed Elizabeth in her neck with the knife and then went back to the kitchen to talk with Maddox about the dance tonight. Elizabeth fell down to the ground, but she yanked the knife out and crawled up to her sister while her wound was healing up.

"Ellie, why would you do that?" Katherine asked quietly, trying to hold back her own tears.

"Because I'm your older sister and I'm supposed to protect you. No matter what. You understand?" Elizabeth answered quietly, wiping away a tear that escaped Katherine's eye.

Klaus left the apartment though after Maddox had cast a spell on him and after Maddox left too, Elizabeth got up and tried looking for a way to get out of the apartment. Katherine told her that they couldn't leave the apartment, because Maddox had cast a spell on it, but they were free to walk around in the rooms. So Elizabeth immediately looked for a phone since she hadn't been compelled to sit still.

"Did you happen to pull out the dagger of Elijah before we both got captured?" Katherine asked, making Elizabeth frown and turned to her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean did you pull the dagger out of Elijah's heart and wake him up from the dead?" Katherine said impatiently.

Elizabeth looked back at the kitchen counter and groaned loudly. "You're saying that he was in the boarding house the whole time?"

Katherine nodded and that made her sister curse angrily under her breath. Katherine didn't understand why in the beginning, but then she realized that Damon hadn't told her anything – probably because he wanted her for himself. She couldn't stop herself from smirking weakly.

"Oh, I'm so going to kill him when I get out of here!" she hissed and slammed her fist down in the counter, making the counter crack a bit. "But no, I didn't bring him back. I thought he was gone for good and…"

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed heavily. She looked like she could need a drink in Katherine's eyes and Katherine certainly needed one too.

"I'll find us something to eat," she said and went to the fridge, opening it only to find an empty bag of hospital blood. She sighed and continued looking for anything they could use to escape or get in contact with the others. But hours passed by quicker than Elizabeth wanted it to and just before the sun went down, Klaus returned to change his clothes to the dance tonight. "And now the devil returned…"

Klaus ignored her sarcastic comment and simply smirked, then walked in to Alaric's bedroom and found the clothes he needed.

"I would kiss that lovely mouth of yours, but not while I'm in this body. You're still my little _ripper_," he said as he got dressed in entirely dark clothes. "Elizabeth, why don't you button my shirt?"

"Do it yourself, you prick!" Elizabeth snarled, which only made Klaus chuckle softly.

But he grabbed her arm, pulled her close to her, and made his eyes dilate as he ordered. "You will button my shirt and behave the rest of the night."

Elizabeth nodded automatically and began buttoning his shirt. She was thinking of ways she wanted to torture him for killing her parents, hurting her sister, and of course for hurting her. She trusted him, she _loved_ him, and then he just did that without hesitating one bit. He truly was not capable of falling truly in love with someone and doing anything that wasn't beneficial for him.

"Did you ever truly love me or was it just an act?" she asked softly when she reached the finally button.

Klaus grabbed both of her hands and held them in his, his eyes going softer and returning to the Klaus who said that he loved her more than anything on her 19th birthday. They locked eyes for a moment, but then he leaned closely to her ear.

"I did and I still do, but you betrayed me, Lizzie. I can't look past that," he whispered quietly. "But I hope that someday I will, because I… I can't stop thinking about you."

He moved away and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on and then left without saying another word. Elizabeth didn't say anything, but just sat down on the couch and stared out in thin air, wondering if it could even be possible that Klaus still loved her – even after what she did to him. She did miss him, yes, but she didn't know if she still loved him or if she could ever fall in love with him again. She loved Elijah now and knew for sure that Elijah would never hurt her.

"You don't seriously believe him, do you?" Katherine asked, sounding very irritated.

"What? Of course not!" Elizabeth said, maybe a little too quickly.

Katherine rolled her eyes of her older sister and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Elizabeth was _that_ foolish enough to fall for Klaus's lies. Of course he didn't truly love her! It had all been an act and if she didn't do anything soon, then she was going to lose her sister to the dark side again in more than one way. She couldn't let that happen. She _wouldn't_ let that happen.

"You're so naïve, Elizabeth! I can't believe that you of all people are actually falling for his lies!" Katherine said.

"I am not! And I'm not falling for his lies!" Elizabeth protested.

Katherine nodded though. "Oh, you _are_, Ellie. I can see it in your face. I'm your sister for God's sake!"

Elizabeth groaned and went in to another room, just to get away from her sister for a little while and be alone with her thoughts. Her sister might be right, but she was wrong about one thing. She _wasn't_ naïve and knew the risk of believing what Klaus said. She also knew that it would be very foolish of her to go back to him, because he would just make her lose control again and hundreds of people would die.

"_You know I'm right, Ellie! Klaus is a bad man and needs to die!_" Katherine yelled from the living room.

Elizabeth ignored her and went in to the bathroom, turning on the cold water and splashing it in her face to calm down. She looked up at her mirror reflection and saw tired brown eyes staring back at her. Her face had also turned pale and she could easily have been mistaken for a ghost…

She took a step away from the sink and then began undressing herself. She needed a shower and it wasn't only because she had blood all over her clothes. She also just needed to wash all her worries away. Even if it was just for a moment.

The 15 minute long shower did help her calm down properly and after she had pulled on a pair of Alaric's shirts and boxer shorts, she went back in to the living room and watched some TV instead. Katherine was still stuck in the chair, so she moved her over to the couch and simply wanted to watch TV with her. She missed spending time with her sister and she missed their old _human_ life where they used to play for hours in the woods.

"Do you remember when we were only – what? 9 and 8 years old? – and went down to the river near our home?" Elizabeth asked, not taking her eyes off the movie that was on where two little girls were playing at a river too.

Katherine looked at Elizabeth and wondered why she was suddenly talking about their old life, but she nodded and leaned back in the chair. It was hard not to forget that day.

"Of course I remember. Father became so mad at you, because you let me out of your sight for a few minutes so you could talk with some boy, and then I fell into the river. Thanks again for that by the way," Katherine said sarcastically. Elizabeth giggled and leaned back in her seat too. "What were you talking with that boy about anyway? You never told me."

Elizabeth giggled again and looked at her younger sister. "You. He had a crush on you and asked me if I would ask you if you liked him too. I said no and slapped him, because I had a crush on him. It kindda sucked to hear that he liked you over me when you were one two years younger than him…"

Katherine giggled now and shook her head of Elizabeth. "And here I thought that _all_ boys used to fell for you back when we were humans. I mean, there were always men who proposed to you or who wanted you to go with them to all the balls. I used to get so… envious of you."

"Katerina, I know that you didn't understand why or how I could turn all of those men down, but see it like this… how would you feel if you kept being proposed to by hundreds of unknown men, who only wanted you as their trophy wife because of your looks?"

Katherine didn't answer to that, but she understood what Elizabeth meant by that and she understood how her sister could turn all of those men down. Elizabeth wanted to be happy and marry out of love.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	17. The Passion Of A Wolf

**A/N: Hii, felt like writing another chappie today instead of a new chap for my other fanfics ;)**

**I hope you like it and enjoy! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**

Klaus returned in the middle of the night, his trench coat all ruined and torn, but he was in a cheerful mood and woke up Elizabeth, who had been sleeping peacefully on the couch after hours of talking and remembering her old life with Katherine. Katherine didn't wake up, but Klaus didn't want her do wake up either and just led Elizabeth quietly in to Alaric's bedroom. Elizabeth was too tired to react to what was going on and didn't even sense that she was following him, until he stopped and made her sit down on the bed. She looked confusedly at him as he undressed and threw the ruined clothes out.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Katherine either.

"The Bennett witch is dead, that is what happened," Klaus said, pulling unbuttoning and pulling off his dirty pants. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that Bonnie was actually dead and that they had just lost their only way to stop Klaus, who seemed anxious to get out of this body. "Do you remember that day when you slaughtered a whole village on your 19th birthday? You see, that is what I miss about you. Right now you're just too… weak."

"So? Why do you care about if I'm strong or not?" Elizabeth asked icily. "This is _my_ life and I make my own decisions."

Klaus chuckled softly and walked up to her, pushing her down onto the bed and looking very tempted to kiss her. He didn't want Alaric to touch her lips, but at the same time he really missed kissing and making love to her.

"I care, because _I_ created you. You're _my_ little ripper and don't ever forget that."

Elizabeth snorted and rolled her eyes. "Getting kindda possessive, are we?"

Klaus smirked and gently caressed her face with his fingers. He seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment, but then shook the thoughts away and crawled off her. He lied down in the bed and patted the space next to him, but she flipped him off and went back to the living room. It might be tempting to sleep next to him, but even if she wanted to, then it didn't feel right. Firstly, because he was still in Alaric's body, and secondly because she still loved Elijah.

However, in the morning Elizabeth somehow managed to avoid feeling anything for Klaus and followed Katherine's advices about focusing on the anger. But Klaus didn't let her or her sister off that easily and ordered them to make breakfast for him, while he talked with Maddox about future plans.

Elizabeth overheard him and Maddox talk about getting ready to break the curse. He already had the moonstone, partly the doppelganger, dozens of vampires to choose between, two witches, and now he only needed a couple of werewolves.

Where Klaus was going to get a couple of werewolves, Elizabeth didn't know, but she hoped that he was going to be unsuccessful, because if he managed to break his curse, then there was no telling of what he was capable of doing. But if he did succeed in finding two werewolves and was going to sacrifice a vampire, then she wanted him to sacrifice her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let him sacrifice Katherine as punishment for what they did.

"Elizabeth, come here, my love," Klaus said, taking Elizabeth's attention away from her thoughts. She walked up next to Katherine, who stood in front of Klaus and was being compelled not to leave until he said so. He turned his focus to her and cupped her face with his hands as he compelled her too. "Whatever, happens to me, you or anyone else that you know then you will _not_ take off your ring. And you will not leave this apartment either until I say so."

Elizabeth nodded automatically, not really understanding why he insisted on her keeping the ring on, but a part of her didn't care anyway. After he left, she and Katherine began washing the dishes and cleaning up since there wasn't much else to do besides watching TV.

But Katherine seemed to get an idea after an hour or so and went to the stereo, putting on some music to fill out the tense silence between them. She tried making Elizabeth dance with her, but Elizabeth shook her head and sat down on the couch instead with a magazine. Katherine rolled her eyes and began feeling bored already. Not even music seemed to entertain her anymore.

Elizabeth found it a bit amusing to see her younger sister walk around restlessly and looking for something to do. She remembered that Katherine had always been a very impatient girl and she loved to dance, run around, and just in general _move_ instead of sitting down all day.

Luckily, Katherine found herself a bottle of Bourbon in one of the shelves and showed it Elizabeth, who was tempted to take a sip too. But before Elizabeth could answer or do anything at all, they suddenly heard a familiar voice outside the door that made Katherine run to the door as fast as she could.

Sadly, she was unable to even touch the doorknob, so she sighed and turned around, while Elizabeth sighed heavily in disappointment. She knew that Damon and oddly enough also Andie were just outside the apartment, but she couldn't do anything to get them to help.

Fortunately for both of them, Damon broke the lock and Andie pushed the door open, revealing the two trapped Petrova sisters. Elizabeth quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the doorway, not quite sure if she should scold Damon or thank him for finding them.

"Why is _she_ here?" she asked instead, nodding towards Andie, who walked in to the room without any problems and took a look around.

"Doesn't matter. Are you ok?" Damon asked worriedly.

"No, do I _look_ okay? My sister and I are trapped in this apartment and _you_ failed to mention that there _is_ a way to get Elijah back and that he was in the basement cellar the entire time!" Elizabeth hissed, making Katherine smirk because Damon was being scolded now.

Damon groaned. "Would you have stayed and helped me if I did tell you everything? And whatever happened to – oh, thank you so much Damon for coming here and rescuing me?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything and that was enough answer for Damon. He had a feeling that Elizabeth still loved Elijah and that he was just a replacement for him, but he wasn't entirely sure until now. And it didn't help that Elena had pulled the dagger out of Elijah's heart this very same morning.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue with you, but to give you this," Damon said calmly and took out a little bottle of vervain. "I take that you're both under Klaus's compulsion and have been told not to leave this apartment until he said so, right?"

None of them answered, because they were compelled not to say anything. But that only confirmed Damon's suspicion and he continued asking a question that they _were_ able to answer, which he called their "loophole". Unfortunately, there was only enough vervain in the bottle for one person and since Damon really hated Katherine for betraying him, then he wanted to give it to Elizabeth.

"Here, you take it," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth as she immediately handed the vervain to Katherine instead. "I _don't_ need your help, Damon. But I hope that you'll have fun with _Andie_!"

Elizabeth slammed the door shut and walked away, not wanting to talk with anyone right now. She was furious at Damon for hiding something about her – even if he was right about thinking that she didn't love him as much as she loved Elijah. She wanted to scream, to hit something hard or maybe even kill a person, but she managed to control the ripper inside her and grabbed the bottle of Bourbon instead, taking a big slurp of it.

"What was that all about?" Katherine asked confusedly, sitting down next to her frustrated sister.

Elizabeth sent her a venomous glare for a minute, but then she gave up and took a deep breath to calm the anger down. Katherine knew that Elizabeth was working with Elijah and his best friend, but she didn't know that they were madly in love with each other once again.

"Is this about Andie being here or…?"

"No, it's… it's kindda complicated," Elizabeth said and took another slurp of the Bourbon before handing it to Katherine who took a slurp too. "After you and I split up in 1864, I met Elijah and… we fell in love with each other again. We've been together ever since that day, but…"

"But Damon got him killed and you used Damon as a replacement for him, right? There's nothing wrong with that…"

"No…" Elizabeth shook her head and tried again. "I do love Damon or… I did love him and I thought that I was never going to see Elijah again, but now that he's alive… I said this was complicated."

Katherine sighed and handed her the Bourbon back. "You are simply unbelievable, my dear sister. You fall for men too easily and end up having to choose between them. But just out of pure curiosity… Who do you love the most? Damon? Elijah? Or… maybe even Klaus?"

The question remained unanswered the rest of the day, because Elizabeth truly didn't know. Parts of her still loved Elijah, other parts loved Klaus, and the remaining parts loved Damon. She was torn between three wonderful, dangerous, and passionate men, who all knew what they stood for and who had a way of making her feel like she belonged to them.

But instead of worrying about whom she loved the most, Elizabeth chose to have a little fun in the apartment with Katherine. They emptied the content of the Bourbon, turned up the volume as loud as the stereo could, and danced around in the apartment, feeling more than just slightly drunk.

They both needed to relax before Klaus returned, but when Klaus actually did return, he was defiantly not in the mood of anything. Elizabeth recognized this grumpy mood as something Klaus only got whenever he failed to do something or was starting to get very impatient.

When Elizabeth opened her mouth to ask what had happened, he grabbed a knife and stabbed her in her chest, just a few inches away from her beating heart.

"Say a word and you will wish that you _never_ met me!" he hissed angrily, then left to greet Maddox who had just come.

Elizabeth coughed up blood, but she remained quiet and tried enduring the pain as she pulled the knife out of her chest. She sat down next to her sister and just watched Klaus's minions bring his luggage inside before Klaus's other witch – Greta – finally came along with the box they contained Klaus's body in. They all began setting up for the ritual where Klaus would take over his own body again and be able to use his full strength.

When it became midnight the witches placed a dozen of candles, lit them, and then kneeled down in the circle, chanting out ancient words that Elizabeth and Katherine didn't understand. Elizabeth, who had changed her ruined clothes to another one of Alaric's shirts and boxer shorts, was anxious to see the real Klaus again.

Elizabeth wondered if Klaus was going to hurt her again or do what he had been craving to do the last few days, but all of her thoughts disappeared, when the lid of the box suddenly opened and a familiar young man with _short_ and curly dark blond hair and stunning blue eyes stepped out and flashed a devilish smirk that only _one_ person could make so disturbing.

This man was the real Klaus and now she and her sister were in real danger. There were nowhere for them to hide, nowhere for them to stay permanently without being found by him, and soon Klaus would get what he always wanted.

"Now that's more like it…" Klaus said and walked up to Elizabeth, grinning in the most mischievous way that made Elizabeth flinch and take a step back. Klaus chuckled and slipped his arms around her, pressing her close to her body. "Now… I believe that you and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Klaus swiftly took her to his bedroom, locked the door, and then pinned her to the nearest wall, pressing his lips against hers and kissing her hungrily with the passion of a wolf that had been starving for days.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	18. Unleashed

**A/N: Hii, sorry about the delay. **

**I've been busy once again and I'm not quite sure if I should update tomorrow, because it's my birthday... :/**

**But I hope you like this one and enjoy! :D**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**

Elizabeth woke up to the sweet scent of fresh human blood next to her side and instinctively, she opened her eyes and flashed her fangs, only to find out that it was just Klaus, who was lying next to her with two cups of blood in his hands. He was wearing nothing except his tight, black boxer shorts and seemed… satisfied. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and tried remembering what happened last night. Klaus came back into his own body and they… they made wild and passionate love.

Calming, Elizabeth opened her eyes again and smiled. She felt… different. It was as if Klaus had opened the door to the cage she had kept her dark side in and unleashed its fearsome powers. She felt free and didn't care about a thing in the world except for Klaus.

"Welcome back, my love…" Klaus said, handing her a cup of blood.

Elizabeth didn't say word, but simply smiled mischievously and slurped down every drop of blood in the cup. She had been starving for blood ever since he kidnapped her, but she remembered what he said to hear about her punishment being double as gruesome and long as Katherine's and stopped, wondering if he was still going to punish her.

"Do you fancy my new look?" Klaus asked, taking her attention away from her thoughts. "I know my hair is very short now, but…"

Elizabeth ran her fingers through his short and curly hair, and couldn't stop herself from smiling. It felt like forever since she'd last seen him, and she dearly missed the way he made her feel. But she also remembered that she was with Elijah and that she couldn't just forget how she felt about him.

"I really miss your old look, but yes I do fancy your new look," Elizabeth said, wanting to touch his face and body. "Why… am I feeling so… strange?"

"Strange?" Klaus repeated and put down his cup on the nightstand, then sat up and gently caressed her face. "Well… I reckon that you are simply relieved that I released the beast inside you."

Elizabeth smiled brighter and leaned in to kiss him, but just before their lips touched, she stopped and extended her fangs instead, sinking them into the side of his neck. Klaus didn't mind it, for he was just happy that she had finally let go of her inhibitions.

But when she let go of him, he sensed that she wanted more. She was craving to get out and hunt for humans like they did many years ago. He wasn't going to stop her. He wanted to see the ripper in her and continue where they left off.

"You really want to get out of here, my love?" Klaus asked, smirking smugly because he had plan on his mind that could not go wrong.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "I… _need_ to get out."

Klaus nodded understandingly and pressed his lips against hers, wanting to make sure that she really had turned back to her old ways and not tricking him. He could sense that this Elizabeth wasn't just an act. She really was back and it seemed like she had missed him a lot.

"Okay… I will take you out for a little trip," he said and made his eyes dilate. "But you will not try to run away and will do exactly as I tell you to do."

Elizabeth nodded automatically and smiled sweetly. He smiled back and kissed her once again, pushing her gently back down onto the bed and getting on top of her. They stayed in bed the whole morning, but later on the afternoon they left the apartment together, while Katherine remained inside, and went to the Mystic Grill. Klaus was excited to meet the Salvatores properly and was curious to find out what his brother was up to.

"I want you to go inside and look if any of the Salvatores or my very pesky brother is there. Text me when you find out, okay my love?" Klaus said.

Elizabeth nodded and kissed him before she walked inside and searched the room. A part of her made her stop abruptly for a moment, because the part wanted her to trap the monster again before she lost all control of herself. But the other part of her – the dark side – wanted to do this and forced her to continue searching for her old friends and lovers.

Elizabeth found Damon sitting at the bar with Alaric and texted that to Klaus, then walked up to them and sat down next to Damon. He glanced at her and didn't seem to recognize her at first, but then he looked again and his eyes widened in shock. She kissed him on his cheek and leaned back against the bar counter, smirking devilishly in a way that even disturbed Damon.

"Lizzie, my dear, I reckon that you should go get yourself a _bite_, while I attend some business with these two gentlemen," Klaus said, making Damon and Alaric frown in confusion. But Elizabeth left the table without saying as much as a word to them and left to get herself a bite. "Gentlemen, why so glum? It's a very fine day today, don't you agree?"

Damon turned to Klaus and groaned. Elizabeth watched the three men from afar as she was flirting with a young man and leading him outside to the alley. She wanted to drain the man of every drop of blood in his body, but when she sunk her fangs into his neck and began drinking, she felt someone pull her away and heard the person compel the man to forget and leave. She quickly turned around and froze when she saw that it was Elijah.

The monster inside her was temporarily paralyzed, but it soon gained its strength again and went to attack him, fangs flashed and her eyes all dark red like blood. She jumped on him and bit him in his neck, but he quickly pushed her off him and pinned her to the nearest wall, holding her there until she finally stopped fighting against him.

"Elizabeth, please! Stop!" he said, but she wouldn't listen.

Elizabeth was bent on killing him, so he kissed her instead and that made her stop completely. At first she had a hard time understanding what was going on, but then she closed her eyes, relaxed, and kissed him back. She wanted him, but she also wanted his brother.

"I've missed you so much, Elizabeth…" Elijah said, leaning his forehead against hers. She wanted to cry, because she remembered all the things she had done while Elijah was gone and regretted it. He was a good man and deserved so much better than her. "Please, come with me. I can help you. I–"

"No, Elijah. I… don't deserve your help," she said, pushing him away from her. "I slept with Damon and… I slept with Klaus and… I still love him even after everything that has happened. You don't want a woman like me. You deserve a faithful woman, who loves you and only…" Elizabeth sighed. "You."

She could see in Elijah's eyes that he was hurt. He might have been able to forgive her if she had slept with Damon while being drunk, but that she had also slept with Klaus and still had feelings for him… that he couldn't possibly forgive her for. Elizabeth was sure of that.

"500 years ago I might… I might not have been able to… forgive you, but… I love you… more than you can ever imagine. For 147 years we've been together and those 147 years were the happiest years of my life," Elijah said. "Elizabeth, I am _not_ letting you go that easily. I will fight for you until the day I die and I… I give you my word when I say: I intend on marrying you."

Elizabeth gasped, trying hard to understand how a man like him could forgive a woman like her. But she couldn't ignore the fact that he had finally proposed to her. Even if it wasn't a proper proposal, then she knew that he wanted to marry her and that had made a big difference.

However, when Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, she felt her new cell y vibrate in her pocket and quickly yanked it up to see a text from Klaus. He wanted her to meet him at the parking lot and she could of course not ignore his order.

"I have to go," she said. "But Elijah – please don't get yourself killed because of me. I love you too much to see you disappear from my life again."

Elijah didn't say anything, but before she left, he pulled her in for another kiss. One that felt like it lasted forever. She knew that Klaus was going to pick up Elijah's scent on her, so she handed him a piece of wood and told him to stab her in her stomach. Then Klaus would think that they had just been fighting and not making out.

When Elizabeth finally returned to Klaus, he saw the blood and almost-healed wound and became furious. But he definitely seemed to believe her story about Elijah attacking and trying to get her back. They were supposed to go somewhere else and have a little fun, but Klaus had changed his mind and rather wanted her to go back to the apartment.

Elizabeth returned to the apartment and saw a worried expression on her sister's face that made her realize that she had been very close of turning into a monster again. She couldn't let that happen again and needed to get them out before she lost all control of herself.

"Oh, God! What happened to you?" Katherine asked Elizabeth worriedly after Klaus left to take care of a couple of things.

"I… I kindda got stabbed by Elijah," Elizabeth answered and sighed. She made sure that Klaus wasn't in the building anymore and that they were free to talk then took her sister to the couch and continued. "I'm sorry I acted so… strange this morning. I'm having a hard time controlling my dark side when Klaus is around, but I talked with Elijah and he is going to save us."

Katherine sighed. "Oh… and what about the others? Do they have a plan?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm not sure of what they're going to do, but before I left Elijah he told me that he still had that elixir that he meant to give you many years ago. It will resurrect Elena after the sacrifice has been done."

Katherine nodded understandingly and leaned in to hug her sister. It was very unlike Katherine to do that these days, but Elizabeth was happy that she did. She missed the old Katherine – the one who called herself Katerina – and she missed seeing her smile.

"If you have to be with someone, then I personally hope that you'll be with Elijah. I don't want you to become a monster, Ellie. _You're_ not a monster. You're the good one of us."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her again – this time more tightly. They began discussing what to do before the ritual began, but when Katherine went to look for anything to eat or rather _drink_, the door opened and they saw Alaric stand at the door. Katherine quickly went up to him, but then Elizabeth saw Damon enter the apartment and her eyes widened. He immediately grabbed her by her neck and pinned her to the wall, looking pretty pissed off after what she did today.

"You know, I _really_ think that you're starting to work for the bad guy now!" he hissed angrily.

"She was compelled to do everything he tells her to do, you moron!" Katherine snarled.

Damon glared venomously at Katherine, but then he turned his glare back to Elizabeth, who desperately wanted to tell him what Klaus had done to her and Katherine.

"Fine, if you want to prove that you're not falling for that bastard again, then tell me where he's keeping his werewolf."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that he was still pissed about her unintentionally using him as a replacement for Elijah and was pissed at him for acting like this instead of fighting for her like Elijah wanted to fight for her.

"The tomb," she said. "He's got them in the tomb. But Damon, don't blame me for ruining what we had. You're the one who stole me from Elijah first, remember?"

Damon softened a bit, because he knew that she was right. _He_ wanted a relationship with her even though he knew that she was with Elijah at the time. But he didn't want to admit that and just left.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	19. The Sacrifice

**A/N: Hii, I decided to update again since I won't be able to update tomorrow on my birthday**

**I hope you like it and enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**

Klaus returned after a while, looking slightly annoyed. Elizabeth knew that she shouldn't be asking him of anything when he was in this kind of mood, but she needed to know what had happened. However, Klaus beat her to it when he asked Katherine of what _she_ had been doing.

Elizabeth feared that Klaus would find out that Katherine couldn't be compelled by him anymore and that he would kill her for not telling him that Damon had been in his apartment, so she quickly answered for Katherine, moving his attention away from her sister to her.

"We've been making coffee," she said. "You want some?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment and then slowly he walked up to her, making her heart beat faster and faster the closer he got. She never knew what he would do to her or her sister and constantly feared that she would be the reason to why her sister was killed.

"What I want you to do is that you tell me who you love the most," Klaus said, his eyes dilating. "Me, Damon or Elijah?"

Elizabeth was surprised that he asked her of that, but she knew that she didn't have any other choice than to answer. She truly didn't know who she loved the most, because her dark side was in love with Klaus while her good side was in love with Elijah and Damon… well, she didn't know what to feel for him anymore. He hated her and it pained her to see him so mad at her.

"I don't know, Klaus," Elizabeth ended up saying, which surprised Klaus too. "I can't… choose."

That didn't seem to make Klaus that happy to hear. He wanted her and only her, and there was only one way to make her only want him too. He had to take her away from this town and kill his two rivals. But after the sacrifice he was going to need a new partner, who was just as dangerous as Elizabeth.

Someone like the notorious ripper Stefan Salvatore…

"Elizabeth, I just got an idea that I think we should discuss in my bedroom…" he said, nodding her to go inside. She went inside and he turned to Katherine, who looked worriedly at him. He knew that she was on vervain, but of course he didn't say that. He just punished her a bit by telling her to stand in the sunlight to see how far she would go to keep her secret. "Mm… that's enough. Now I want you to stay in the living room and… _don't_ eavesdrop on my conversation with Lizzie."

Katherine nodded understanding, panting and feeling her skin heal up, and Klaus flashed her one of his disturbing smiles before he left her alone in the kitchen and went in to his bedroom. He sat down next to Elizabeth on his bed and looked deeply into her eyes. He could sense the burning fire inside her that was waiting anxiously to get out, but her good side was there too. Her _weak _human side.

"What are you up to Klaus?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Making wild, passionate, and fiery love with you," Klaus teased. He pushed her down onto the bed and sat down on top of her, pulling her new shirt off. Elizabeth could feel her dark side try to break free and struggled to keep it inside as Klaus began kissing her gently on her neck. "Oh, come on, Lizzie. You know you want to. You've been craving to show the real you… to be truly free."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and covered her ears, not wanting to listen to him and give in. But as his kisses moved lower and lower, she couldn't resist any longer. She felt like she was on the verge of exploding and wanted to be truly free.

When he reached the hem of her panties and started nipping to them teasingly, her eyes fluttered open and they were all dark red. Klaus smirked and let her shift their positions, undressing himself quickly. He had time to kill anyway, so why not have a little fun?

Elizabeth extended her fangs and placed herself properly on top of him, then flashed a disturbing smile and licked him on his bare chest, wanting badly to bite him. He let her sink her fangs into his shoulder and watched her with joy as she finally let go of all control and just seized the moment with him.

Klaus quickly shifted their positions again, her legs locked around his waist, and he began moving faster. She leaned her head back in the pillow, fangs still bared and eyes closed, enjoying every minute and every inch of his body. Her feelings for him were growing stronger and stronger, and for a moment she actually forgot about everything in the world except for Klaus.

"You really want to hear what I'm up to?" Klaus asked, kissing her tenderly on her cleavage.

"Of course…" Elizabeth said, smirking mischievously.

"I want you…" He kissed nibbled on her jaw as he leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "… to be truly free."

Truly free? Elizabeth liked the sound of that and smiled brightly. But this time she didn't want to be free for only a year. She wanted to be free _forever_.

"Shouldn't you get going now?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly remembering that tonight was the night Klaus would release his werewolf side.

Klaus looked at his watch and groaned, but he swiftly got dressed and kissed her goodbye before he left to get the doppelganger. Elizabeth took one of the covers and used it to cover her body as she walked back in to the living room where her younger sister was, calling someone and telling them to go somewhere. Elizabeth could hear that the person was Jenna, but she didn't care.

"Do we have any alcohol left?" Elizabeth asked, opening liquor cabinet in the living room.

Katherine put the phone down and stared incredulously at her sister. She could definitely see that her sister had changed back to her old and wicked ways and she knew why. Klaus had finally gotten through her walls and turned her into a carefree, cold-hearted, and psychopathic ripper.

"Ah, forget it! I found something," Elizabeth said, opening a bottle of Brandy. "God, I could really need fresh blood… perhaps a tasty pizza guy?"

She turned to Katherine, but before she could ask her if they should call for pizza, Katherine suddenly grabbed her by her neck and slammed her hard to the wall, fangs flashed and eyes turning red.

"Elisaveta, wake up! Can't you see that he's brainwashing you?" she snarled angrily.

Elizabeth flashed her fangs too and threw her sister into the opposite wall. She felt no remorse whatsoever of doing so and just picked up the bottle of Brandy that luckily hadn't broke when it hit the floor. She opened it and took a large slurp of it, then walked back in to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Katherine was speechless.

For 538 years she had known Elizabeth and never once had Elizabeth attacked her like that and just walked off as if she meant nothing to her. She wanted so badly to help her, but what could she do? Elizabeth wouldn't listen to her and had been like a time bomb, waiting to explode at any minute.

However, Klaus returned and when she heard that Maddox hadn't arrived as planned, she knew that Damon had succeeded in releasing Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood and possibly also killed Maddox while he was at it. She found hope, but she still feared that Klaus was going to find out that she and Elizabeth had helped Damon stopping him.

"I wasn't aware that you'd been invited in…" Klaus suddenly said though, making Katherine turn her head in confusion.

She saw Damon stand in the apartment and she wasn't the only one who had heard Damon enter. Elizabeth walked out of the bedroom, still wearing only the bed covers, and she smirked mischievously of reasons Katherine didn't know what was. She just knew that it wasn't good things.

When Damon revealed what he had done and Klaus told Katherine to leave, Elizabeth walked up to them and kissed Klaus on his cheek, which made Damon clench his fists. She giggled when she saw that and slipped her arms around Klaus's waist, wanting to piss Damon off and make him jealous.

"Look at that," Damon said sarcastically. "Once a bitch, always a bitch."

Klaus chuckled and stroked Elizabeth's cheek gently, looking deep into her passion-filled dark brown eyes for a moment.

"You never were that much of a rival to me, Damon," he said. "But there is something you ought to know about Elizabeth. Something only a worthy man of her love would know. She will always be a true ripper and nothing or _no one_ for that matter will ever change that."

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Klaus knocked him unconscious and handed Elizabeth some new clothes he had bought for her on his way back. She quickly got dressed and then left with Klaus to go to the old quarry where the sacrifice would take place while Katherine was forced to stay back with the unconscious Damon.

Klaus took Elizabeth to the woods where he was going to meet up with Greta Martin, who was supposed to get the three women he wanted to sacrifice to the quarry. But before they went to the quarry, he wanted Elizabeth to make sure that the actual ritual wasn't interrupted by campers in the woods and since she _had_ been craving to go hunting, then he figured he might as well let her loose.

"I want you to kill all the campers in the woods," he ordered her when they got out of the car. "If you happen to come across my dear brother again, then do me a favor and kill him with this…"

Klaus handed her a silver dagger dipped in the ash of an ancient white oak tree, but Elizabeth remembered that vampires who used the dagger on an Original would die too and frowned.

"Don't worry, my love. I made Greta and Maddox cast a spell on it so you won't die if you use it," he said. "Now… remind me of who you love the most."

"You," she said, smiling sweetly. "I love you the most. Good luck, _Niklaus_."

Klaus chuckled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss before he finally left and went to do the ritual. Elizabeth didn't wait one second to go on a killing spree. She searched the woods for campers, deer, and Elijah, and slaughtered whatever she came across on her way.

Elizabeth had been dying to drain weak humans of all their blood and rip them apart as if they were nothing but dolls to here, but she also enjoyed the hunt and let some of the campers she met run away as fast as their weak legs could before she went to attack them.

The never ending screams and cries for help caught _someone's_ attention though and that someone was Elijah. He knew what had happened and he was afraid that he might not be able to get her back on the right tracks again. Stefan and Alaric heard the screams too now and armed themselves when Elizabeth came forth from the darkness, her red eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"I've tasted you before…" Elizabeth said, flashing a disturbing smile at Alaric, who instinctively took a step back. "You taste delicious."

She went to attack Alaric, but Stefan quickly stepped in and tackled her to the ground. She snarled loudly and threw him into a tree, then continued towards Alaric.

But when Elijah tackled her to the ground, she couldn't just throw him into a tree, because he was twice as old as she was and much stronger. That didn't stop her from trying to stab him with the dagger though. Elijah quickly grabbed it from her and threw it towards a tree where it got stuck, still keeping her down with one hand and his body weight.

"Go!" he yelled to Stefan and Alaric. "I'll take care of her…"

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Satisfaction

**A/N: Hii... sorry about the delay. I wouldn't exactly say that I got drunk on my birthday, but... I was definitely exhausted the next day xD**

**Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I hope you like it, and enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**

Elizabeth refused to give up and attacked Elijah like she attacked the campers only a few minutes ago. Elijah was struggling to get through to her and to stop her from killing him with the dagger. She almost succeeded a couple of times, but it was impossible for her to win no matter how dangerous she was. He was still an Original and much older than her. He pinned her to the ground for what felt like the hundredth time and this time he held her down steadily, until she finally became too tired to fight back and was forced to calm down.

"Did he compel you to kill me?" Elijah asked even though he had a bad feeling of that this was her own choice – the ripper's choice.

"You can't hold me down forever, Elijah! I know that you're going to kill Klaus when he's most vulnerable!" she snarled, panting a bit.

Elijah cursed under his breath – not only because Elizabeth was right, but also because he was afraid of losing her forever. He took a deep breath and suddenly heard the sound of Jules screaming, because Klaus was ripping her heart out.

"Elizabeth, don't do this to me. Don't make me kill you…" he said, but he could tell that Elizabeth didn't care.

Klaus had unleashed the monster inside her and the monster was fighting to stay free. He gently stroked her cheek and for a moment he thought he saw the real Elizabeth. The one he fell in love with. He didn't know why, but he chose to let go of her and stood up without saying a word. As he hoped for, Elizabeth didn't attack him but simply got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Elizabeth, I'm never going to stop loving you. No matter what you do. Call me foolish, but I'm telling the truth. I love you and… I can give you the freedom you want. You don't have to go with him to be free and you know that." Elijah said.

Elizabeth took a step forward, but then she changed her mind and shook her head. Without saying a word, she left and ran back to Alaric's apartment. It had been her own choice to follow Klaus's orders, but Klaus didn't say _when_ she had to kill his brother. He only told her to kill him if she met him, so she waited to the next time they would meet and focused on her sister instead.

Katherine was waiting impatiently in the apartment to hear if Klaus had succeeded or not and when she saw her sister stand at the door, she didn't go to greet her. Elizabeth didn't blame her for hating her, but she had made her choice and she was not going to take another choice.

"Katerina, I've come to say–"

"Fuck off, Elizabeth! You can do whatever the hell you want, because I don't care. I thought that you cared about me, but apparently you don't. You only care about yourself and about what you want, so I hope that you'll be happy when Klaus ditches you for some human he can knock up with his freaky hybrid child, while Damon dies from a werewolf bite!" Katherine snarled.

Werewolf bite? Elizabeth had no clue of that Damon had been bitten, but now that she did she knew that she had to do something. She might not love him the way he wanted her to do, but she still cared about him.

So she went back to the woods and found Elijah talking with Stefan outside the house that was located near the massacre sight. She heard him talk about how Klaus killed all of their siblings and scattered their body parts across the sea. She thought about Klaus doing that to her own sister and even though she wished to be free more than anything in this world, then she still had responsibilities as Katherine's older sister and as Elena's ancestor. After all, Elena was one of Katherine's descendants.

"Elizabeth, have you come to join or kill us?" Elijah suddenly asked, startling Elizabeth a bit.

She calmly walked up to them and tried fighting back the urge to kill him, Stefan, and everybody else nearby. They didn't have to be humans to become her victims.

"Is it true what you said? About Klaus killing your siblings and parents?" she asked.

Elijah turned to her and nodded. "Very much so. He will do the same thing to Katerina once he has become a hybrid. He doesn't need her, but that you already know since you are here…" he answered.

Elizabeth nodded. But it wasn't the only reason for why she came. She also came because she wanted revenge and because she wanted to help Damon. So many years had gone by and she had forgotten what Klaus did to her parents. She might love him, but how could she just look past that and the fact that he tortured her and her sister? She had been so incredible foolish and she'd realized that now.

"I want to help you kill Klaus. I want my revenge, but… as soon as he's dead, I'm leaving and I will continue killing innocent people," she said, making Stefan groan and stand in front of her, saying. "Elizabeth, I _know_ how great it feels to let go of all control. Trust me, I know, but it's wrong. If you do this, then you're just like Klaus. Your parents were those innocent people and if you continue this path, then we'll have to kill you too."

Elizabeth knew that they were right, but what else was she supposed to do? She had struggled to suppress this side of her for so long and it was almost impossible. It was who she was. She was born to be a killer even as a human.

"We'll talk about this _after_ we've killed Klaus," Elijah said. "But for now I need your help with something."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. They had to take one thing at a time and right now the main issue wasn't her needs. It was Klaus's wish to become a hybrid and to start his own race of dangerous hybrids that would become unstoppable.

So she followed Elijah to quarry with Bonnie and Damon and Elijah told her to distract Klaus until Bonnie was ready to stop him. Elizabeth nodded understandingly and ran up to the quarry just as Klaus was draining Elena of all her blood.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel like it was her own sister who was being killed and when Klaus let go of Elena's lifeless body, she went to attack him. He was caught off guard for a moment, but when he realized what was going on, he became furious and threw her into a tree as hard as he could. She was knocked unconscious for a couple of minutes and when she woke up again, Elijah was standing a few feet in front of her, standing above Klaus who was lying on the ground.

However, as Elijah penetrated Klaus's chest with his hand and held his beating hard, Klaus said something that made Elijah freeze. Elizabeth heard him say that their siblings weren't dead or buried at sea and that he would take him to them if Elijah just let him go. Elizabeth feared that Elijah would believe his brother, so she crawled over to them.

"Elijah, please don't listen to him. I promise you I'll help you find your siblings if they aren't dead, but right now I need you to help _my_ sister. She can't get out before Klaus is dead!" Elizabeth said.

Elijah looked at her for a moment and then m at Bonnie, who stood ready to kill him if he betrayed them. But he quickly grabbed her and Klaus's arm and fled with them before Bonnie could make a move. He took them to the outskirts of Mystic Falls where Klaus would be able to go through the change, while he held Elizabeth back. She was pissed, but at the same time happy and the only way for her to express that was to take it out on Elijah.

"Elisaveta, please… please forgive me. I understand that you're furious, but… wouldn't you do anything to get your sister back if you had the option?" Elijah asked, not stopping her from hitting his chest hard this time.

"Of course I would, but–"

She was interrupted by the sound of Klaus letting out a loud and deafening howl. He had transformed to his werewolf form and it was truly a horrific sight. Elizabeth instinctively took a step back, while Elijah remained calm. A werewolf bite wasn't lethal to an Original, but it was to a vampire.

"It's okay," Elijah said. "I won't let him hurt you, but I need you to stay here and help me. That is… if you still want to help me finding my siblings?"

Elizabeth glanced at the huge werewolf in front of her and saw how it stared at her with its yellow eyes. It was about to attack her, but something made it change its mind and it left instead, running towards what sounded like more campers.

"Why didn't he attack me?" she asked incredulously.

"Because he still loves you…" Elijah answered and started walking towards the camping sight.

They could hear screams coming from the place and it reminded Elizabeth of her many trips with Klaus to villages where they would rip all the villagers apart. She still missed that time and often wished to go back in time and just relive those moments. Back then she didn't have to worry about getting in TV if she slaughtered a whole town.

"Do you still love him?"

Elizabeth looked up at Elijah and wanted to say no, but that wasn't entirely true. She still had feelings for him and wanted to take the wrong choices by continuing her relationship with Klaus and helping him start his own race.

"It's hard not to," she said as they finally came to the camping sight. Klaus was still ripping a few campers apart when they arrived, but only after a few minutes he left again and went on to the next camping sight a few miles away from the woods. "How do you do it, Elijah? How do you control the need to kill?"

Elijah shrugged and started piling the body parts on the fire place. They poured gasoline on the body parts and set it on fire.

"Elizabeth, the need inside you… It's nothing but a need to eat, to hunt, and to have fun. I find satisfaction by hunting animals… by loving you… and that is why you're still craving much more for food or for hunting. You need to know who you love and find the balance. Without that you'll never be satisfied no matter how many people you kill. Do you understand?"

_That_ Elizabeth did understand, but she didn't know who she loved the most. She was still torn between two Originals and she had no clue of how she was ever going to be able to choose.

But until she did find out who she loved the most, she was going to help Elijah cleaning up after Klaus and make sure that Klaus didn't find his way to a town filled with people. If he did that, then he would most likely get himself on TV and then the whole world would know that werewolves, vampires, _and_ hybrids existed.

"What do we do about Damon?" Elizabeth asked worriedly as they were piling two more bodies and setting them on fire. "I mean, he was bitten by a werewolf."

"I know," was all Elijah answered at first. He pulled Elizabeth to him before she could continue walking and kissed her passionately. He wanted to calm her down and make her stop worrying about everyone else but herself and that he did when he kissed her. "We'll take one thing at a time. Besides… I know where to find a cure for him."

"You do?" Elijah nodded and she kissed him back, just wanting to stay with him there for a minute before they continued cleaning up after Klaus.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	21. The Cure

**A/N: Hii, THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews! I love you wonderful readers! You always make my day ;)**

**Here's chapter 20!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011**

On the second day Klaus finally returned to his human form and woke up in the woods. He was covered in dirt and completely naked, but when he saw Elizabeth lie next to him on the ground, he forgot where he was and what had happened to him and focused on her instead. He calmly sat up and caught the scent of blood in the air. Not his, but Elizabeth's. And that was when he remembered what exact had happened the night before. He met her alone in the woods and attacked her.

Anxiously, Klaus looked for the place where he had bitten her and found a bloody bite mark on her arm. Elizabeth was unconscious, so he checked to see if she was even alive and could hear a faint heartbeat. He guessed that the poison in his bite worked much faster than ordinary werewolf bites did and for a moment he actually feared that he was going to lose her.

"You need to heal her, Klaus. She's dying." Elijah said.

Klaus turned to his brother and then looked back at Elizabeth. She was barely breathing. He bit his wrist open and forced his blood down her throat. The blood didn't work immediately, but her wound was starting to heal up a bit. Elijah walked up to him and took her up into his arms, while Klaus got dressed. That had been close. Too close.

"How long has it been?" Klaus asked nonchalantly as he was buttoning his pants.

"Almost two days…" Elijah answered and was about to continue, but he changed his mind. "You lost control of yourself and bit her."

"And?" Klaus pulled on his shirt and glanced at Elizabeth for a moment.

"Do you even care about her or is she just a toy to you?"

Klaus chuckled. He knew what Elijah was thinking and even though Elizabeth did fail to kill him as he ordered her to, then it wasn't a surprise that he was still alive. He knew her better than to think that she had lost all her feelings for him when Elijah obviously still loved her.

"Elijah, do you want to see our siblings again or do you want Elizabeth?" he asked.

Elijah glared venomously at him. Even though Elijah saved him, then he still found it amusing to make him choose between the woman he loved and his own sisters and brothers.

"You should be thankful, Klaus. I could have killed you. But after you have taken me to my siblings, then I'm taking Elizabeth with me. You don't love her anyway so why keep her, right?" Elijah said, knowingly that Klaus would become irritated.

Elijah knew that Klaus loved Elizabeth and no matter how much he tried to hide it, then he couldn't. It was hard not to love her.

"You're right, Elijah. I should be thankful and I'm feeling very generous today, so I'll even forgive you too. Now let's go get my things and I will show you our siblings soon enough."

Elijah suppressed a groan and looked down at the sleeping Elizabeth in his arms instead. Even if he had to make the choice, then he truly didn't know if he loved her more than his siblings. He wanted to love her the most, but he still had certain responsibilities to his siblings.

They went back to Alaric's apartment and on the way Elizabeth began waking up. She was weak and looked pale, but she was alive and that was all that mattered to the two brothers. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked confusedly at Klaus, who was sitting on the passenger seat.

"I… I had the strangest dream," she said and sat up properly. "I dreamt that I was back home in Bulgaria and… what happened?"

"It seems I attacked you, Lizzie. I gave you my blood. You'll be fine, but you really look like shit right now. Here…" Klaus said, smirking teasingly as he handed her a blood bag. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and slurped the blood down eagerly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. But I reckon I will feel so much better if Elijah ran you over with a truck," Elizabeth retorted, making Klaus roll his eyes. "I can't say that I approve of what Elijah did, but I'll let you know that we might have had a shot together if you hadn't killed my parents, tortured me, and kept my sister captured in an apartment."

"Is that supposed to make me beg for your forgiveness? Lizzie, I'm a full-blown hybrid now. I've gotten what I want and could easily get rid of you and your sister. I don't need you anymore."

Elizabeth snorted now. "Then why am I still alive? Why heal me?"

She didn't know if it was because she had been close to dying or if she was just on edge, but it Klaus's presence was starting to annoy her. Mostly because she couldn't look past what he had done to her anymore and wanted her revenge – even if it meant that she was going to die to get it.

None of them said anything the rest of the way, but when they entered the apartment they found Stefan there and Katherine was still trapped. Elizabeth automatically hurried to Katherine and checked if she was alright, which seemed to confuse Katherine slightly.

"I'm sorry I've been such an… idiot. Katherine, I know you hate me, but please believe me when I say this: I choose you. From now on no man will come between us. Okay?" Elizabeth said quietly.

Katherine was about to say something, but suddenly she gasped and the two Petrova sisters saw Elijah fall to the floor with a dagger in his heart.

"You-!" was all Elizabeth could say.

"Oh, don't worry, Lizzie. You're going with him!" Klaus said and suddenly bit her heard in her neck, then shoved a stake into her stomach.

Katherine went to save her sister, but Klaus knocked her away and then shoved a stake into Stefan's chest too. But Elizabeth wasn't done yet. She managed to get up and went to attack Klaus, but he yanked the stake out of Stefan's chest and shoved it into hers instead, while pinning her to the wall with his other hand.

"That was not nicely done, Lizzie. But you know what I always say… love is a vampire's greatest weakness and I'm not weak. You, on the other hand, are and therefore I don't see any point in keeping you alive… unless you of course choose to come with me and never betray me again. So what do you say?" he said tauntingly.

Klaus shoved the stake up to her heart, making her cry out in pain. Katherine couldn't take it anymore. She stepped forward and cried desperately. "Please, Klaus! Stop! Take me instead!"

However, Klaus merely chuckled and shook his head. "C'mon, Lizzie. You know you want to. Why stay here and die when you can live forever with me? Don't you love me?"

He shoved the stake closer to her heart and this time it hurt so much that Elizabeth couldn't keep her tears in anymore.

"You know what, Klaus? No, I _don't_ love you and I won't come with you either. I rather want to die than to live another year with you, you freak!" Elizabeth snarled.

Klaus pulled the stake out of her and watched her as she fell to the floor as well right next to Elijah. He wanted to say something, to threaten to kill Katherine if she didn't come with him, but he couldn't. He just stood there and watched how Elizabeth looked at Elijah with tears in her eyes. She didn't know it, but at that point Klaus knew that Elizabeth had unintentionally made her choice. Even Katherine knew it, but she didn't care. She still loved her sister as much as before.

"Leave, Elizabeth. Leave before I kill _you_ and your sister." Klaus finally said.

"No! I'm not leaving without her! I don't care if I'm going to die a slow and painful death. I just want to get my sister and I away from you!" Elizabeth snarled.

For a few minutes Klaus didn't say a word nor did he show any emotion in his face. He simply walked up to Elizabeth and kneeled at her, forcing her to look him in his eyes. And then he finally spoke.

"You can leave, Elizabeth. With your sister. But in case you find a way to survive, then you better come back to me. I would really hate to let a beautiful ripper like you slip between my fingers."

Elizabeth didn't know what he was up to, but she chose to follow his orders this time and left with her sister. She knew it was wrong to leave Stefan like that, so after telling Katherine to go to a place where Klaus wouldn't find her, she went back to the apartment. She was already starting to feel the pain she felt the night before and was forced down on her knees just outside the apartment door. Klaus heard her though and yanked her inside, looking slightly surprised that she came back so early.

"I knew you still love me!" he said teasingly and went to kiss her, but Elizabeth slapped him and went to Stefan instead.

Stefan had been forced to empty almost a dozen of blood bags and didn't look that good. But then again, Elizabeth had looked better herself.

"You need the cure too…" Stefan said, panting slightly.

"No, I… it doesn't matter, Stefan. But I'll help you get the cure. I promise," Elizabeth said. "This is entirely my fault. And now I'm going to fix it."

Elizabeth cried out in pain again, so Klaus yanked her up and pinned her to the wall.

"You just keep on helping, don't you? But if you really want to help Damon and take Stefan's place as my ripper, then I can easily arrange that." Klaus said

"Fine! I'll do it. Just-just let Stefan go and let him take the cure to Damon first!"

Klaus smirked mischievously and threw the bottle with his blood to Stefan. "You heard her, Salvatore. You're free to go. Don't make me regret letting you go."

Stefan glanced at Klaus and Elizabeth for a moment and then left the apartment, while Elizabeth stayed back. She knew that Katherine was going to hate her for doing this, but she had to save Damon before it was too late and get her sister to a safe place.

"Now that Elijah and Katerina are gone, then I don't see any point of you staying like this… weak and pathetic…" Klaus said, cupping her pale face in his hands. "You always were my favorite. Out of all the women I've slept with and turned, that is."

Elizabeth snorted and sat down on the couch, trying hard to endure the pain she was in. "Is that your way of saying that you do love me?" she asked sarcastically.

Klaus slipped down next to her with a cup of blood. Elizabeth could smell that it was his blood – the cure – but she didn't take it. She hoped that she would die instead of being forced to go with him.

"In a matter of fact, yes. Why do you reckon I saved you in the woods?"

Elizabeth turned her gaze to Klaus and looked him in his eyes. She wanted to curse at herself for falling for him all over again, but she didn't want Klaus to know that she still loved him. He would become so full of himself if he knew that.

"You still killed my parents. You slaughtered them. And you… you tortured me! Which man tortures the woman he loves?"

Klaus shrugged and placed the cup of blood in front of her, then leaned back in the couch.

"Love can make a man do a lot of things. The same thing goes for a hybrid. Remember that, Lizzie."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	22. Plan Nr 2

**A/N: Hii, soo the story is sadly finally ending! I know it sucks, but don't worry... I'm considering of making a sequel or maybe of adding 5-10 more extra chapters, but just not now.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful and lovely reviews! This story is my most reviewed story and it's all thanked to you readers, so THANK YOU! :D**

**I hope you like it, keep the story alerts on, and... enjoy! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

**Mystic Falls, 2011**

"More! Please… more!" Elizabeth begged, making Klaus chuckle and throw her another blood bag.

She bit it open and drained its content in only a matter of few seconds. Her face and body was completely covered in blood, but it was all willingly. She wanted to let truly go of her human side and return to her old ways. She wanted to be with Klaus, because she knew that Elijah was never going to choose her over his siblings. She'd known it ever since he changed his mind about killing Klaus.

"I want… I want fresh blood! This… this isn't…"

Klaus helped her up from the floor and wiped the trickling blood off her chin. Her fangs were still bared and her eyes all red, but she wasn't truly a ripper yet. She needed fresh blood to become a ripper and Klaus knew exactly where they could get it without being caught on video.

"Well, then let's go. I don't see any reason for us to stay." Klaus said and kissed her.

Elizabeth looked down at Elijah's dead body on the floor for a moment and sighed. But she cleaned herself and helped Klaus getting the body to where he kept his other siblings. She wished that she had found out where his siblings were sooner, but she knew that it was too late to help him. She had given herself up to save Damon and took Stefan's place so he could stay in Mystic Falls with Elena.

"Oh, Lizzie! Look what I brought for you!" Klaus said melodically after saying his goodbyes to Elijah.

Elizabeth saw a group of young men and women enter the room and she began feeling the hunger boil furiously inside her. The ripper inside her had taken truly over now and wanted to rip all of them apart one after another. She didn't wait to hear if they were a gift for her or not. She didn't feel the aversion to ripping and tearing apart innocent people this time and gave in to the temptation of biting into their necks. So many heartbeats, so much fresh blood… the hunting call was calling for her again.

And Klaus, who still remembered the first time she showed her true nature, leaned back against the wall behind him and watched as Elizabeth tore the group of people apart. He enjoyed listening to the screams and found it very amusing how she toyed with them as if they were nothing but dolls to her. She let some of them run away, only to catch them a few seconds later and bite them so hard in their necks that she almost ripped their heads off.

But now Elizabeth knew the truth. She had always been a true killer and she couldn't deny it anymore. This side of her was much stronger than the other and it would only be right of her to let this side take full control. After all… why deny what she really was when the man she truly loved loved his siblings more than her? It hurt more than ever for her to think it, but it was true. The only man who loved her for who she really was and who would choose her over his own brother was Klaus.

Her creator.

"Klaus… I want… more," Elizabeth said, turning around to face him. All the men and women were dead and the only one left was Elizabeth, who stood in a pool of blood with blood trickling down from her face. She looked like a wild animal in Klaus's eyes and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He signed for her to come to him and she calmly walked up to him. "I want to kill…"

"I know, my love. I know. But we need to go. We have many things to do and a certain witch, who can help me with my plans, to find," Klaus said and kissed her passionately. He didn't care that he got blood on himself and wanted a taste of the humans too. "Ah… you taste delicious. You need help to get all that blood off?"

Elizabeth looked at Klaus and that seducing smirk that played on his lips. She smiled and kissed him back hungrily, wanting to feel more of him right now and here. She had let go of all her inhibitions and was ready to strip down in the storage room, but Klaus had a plane to catch, so he dragged her to a nearby motel room to get themselves cleaned before they left town.

However, Elizabeth had to do something before they left, so she went to a phone booth after cleaning herself and putting on some new clothes, and called her sister even though she knew that Katherine wasn't going to be pleased to hear where she was going.

"_Elizabeth?_" Katherine said as soon as she answered her phone.

"Yeah, it's me. But Katherine, I–"

"_I know what you did, Ellie. Stefan told me. I can't believe that you-you…_" Katherine sighed and Elizabeth could hear a faint sob from her. "_I'm coming to get you, Ellie. I'm not letting you leave with him!_"

"Yes, you are. Katerina, I'm so sorry, but I need to do this. I… I can't return. I don't want to return… But I do want you to forget about me and just live your life without me. You're 536 years old. You're not just my little sister anymore, so… just forget about me. Please?"

Elizabeth saw Klaus stand across the street, looking impatiently at his watch. She signed for him to wait two more minutes, but Katherine hung up on her. She sighed and went back to Klaus, feeling more eager to leave than ever.

"Can we please go now? Please?" she asked.

"Sure. Step right in and then we're out of here," Klaus answered and laughed. He opened the door for Elizabeth and then ran up to the other side of the car. "Las Vegas here we come…"

"Las Vegas?" Elizabeth repeated, just as Klaus stepped on the speeder and drove off.

Klaus nodded and grinned. "My little witchy friend lives there, but it's also a great place for us to celebrate my success and the fact that you returned to me."

Elizabeth giggled and turned on the stereo, turning the volume up when she found a suitable song for this extraordinary situation. She leaned back in her seat and began singing along on Judas by Lady Gaga much to Klaus's amusement. He wasn't a fan of Lady Gaga himself, but he liked hearing Elizabeth sing her songs, because right now Elizabeth was not only turning into a full-blown ripper, but she was also high on blood and showing her heart's newest deepest desire.

Klaus always knew that it was never going to work out between her and Elijah or even between Damon. He was the only one who could handle her and who didn't want to change what she truly was.

"Klaus, now that we're going to Las Vegas, then we _are_ going to be gambling a bit, right?" Elizabeth asked, leaning close to him in a seducing way that Klaus found very hard to resist.

"Of course, my love! We're going to be gambling, drinking, and making wild and passionate…" He met Elizabeth's gaze and looked down at her hand on his lap. Her hand was moving to the buttons of his pants and at that moment Klaus knew for sure that _this_ Elizabeth was the one he fell in love with. The one he remembered meeting and saving twice on the same night over 500 years ago. "… love."

Elizabeth smirked and began kissing him on the side of his neck; making a few men in another car next to them stare in amazement. Klaus shot them a quick glance and chuckled.

"That sounds like a great plan, Klaus… But I want something from you first."

Klaus chuckled again, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, ignoring the staring men. "Tell me that you love me."

He kissed her passionately while they waited for the red light to change and looked deeply into her eyes as he said truthfully with a Bulgarian accent. "I love you, Elisaveta…"

Elizabeth gave him one deep kiss before she sat down properly on her seat and turned her gaze to the staring men. She giggled and an idea came to her mind.

"You want me to make them stop staring?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Klaus nodded, but quickly added. "But you can't show your fangs or flash your beautiful breasts. Especially, the last part since they're mine."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes of him and turned to the men, blowing them kisses and making them smile. They signed for her to flash her breasts and sat ready with cameras, but Elizabeth had other plans in mind for them. She grabbed a pen from the glove compartment and aimed it at one of the wheels. The pen hit the wheel with so much power that the men got a flat tire and they were forced to change it, while Klaus kept on driving fast away.

"I liked that pen, you know," Klaus said sarcastically and pulled her back to his embrace. "But at least you didn't show them these two lovely…"

"If you say 'twins' or anything else pervy, then I'm going to slap you," Elizabeth interjected. "I might love you and be a ripper, but you don't comment on a woman's breasts. I don't comment on your–"

"Okay, okay! I get it. No commenting…"

Klaus laughed and noticed that they were leaving Virginia soon. It wouldn't be long until they would arrive in Las Vegas and the real fun would begin. He could barely wait to see if his plans of becoming the father of his own race would succeed too. He surely wasn't going to let anyone stop it.

Not the Salvatore brothers, not Katherine, and _definitely_ not his siblings.

"Klaus, now that you're a hybrid and all…" Elizabeth began in a tone that worried Klaus a bit. "Does that mean that you're going to be shagging with every human girl you see and knocking them up?"

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "The only woman I fancy a shag with is you, Lizzie… but since you're a vampire we need to talk with a witch who knows how to… _change_ that." he said.

"Change… it? How? And who says I want to become a mother?"

"I say!" Elizabeth glared at him , so he turned his gaze to her. "C'mon, Elizabeth. You prefer that I knock up some random woman instead?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Of course not, but… me? Really? I've been a vampire for so long. I don't know if I can take care of a freaky hybrid child."

"Freaky hybrid child…" Klaus chuckled and shook his head a bit of her. "Lizzie, you're going to do fine and it's not like you're going to take care of it on your own. I'll be the loving and caring, but still freaky hybrid father, who will be scaring bullies away with my yellow eyes if they come near my son or – God forbid – daughter."

Elizabeth laughed. She laughed loud and hard, because she tried imagining Klaus as a father who scared bullies away from his son or hormonal teenage boys away from his daughter. It was a quite hilarious picture to say the least, but it helped her a bit with saying yes to what he wanted of her.

"Okay, alright… I'll be your freaky hybrid baby's mama," she said and leaned back in her seat again. "But you're going to change the diapers and _if_ we get a girl, then…" Elizabeth sighed now, thinking back on how Katherine hung up on her. She didn't know if Katherine was going to listen to her or not, but for her sake she hoped she would. "… then we're going to name her Katerina."

"Katerina?" Klaus repeated confusedly.

Elizabeth nodded and crossed her arms firmly. "You got a problem with that, _hybrid_?"

Klaus shook his head and moved his gaze back to the road. He had a bad feeling that even though Elizabeth had transformed to the ripper he wanted her to be, then she would still care about her sister and want to choose her over him like Elijah had chosen his siblings over her.

He had to change that.

Therefore, he stepped harder on the speeder, eager to get to Las Vegas as fast as possible so he could set Plan nr. 2 into action before anyone tried stopping him again. Like Elizabeth desired to become truly free, he desired to become a father more than anything in this world.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Hii, sorry for the long wait, but here it is - the ending! **

**I thought long and hard about how many chapters I would add to this story and thought it was time to end this story.**

**But again - thank you so much for all the faves, alerts, and most of all the reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Epilogue:

**Las Vegas, 2011**

"Oh, Lizzie! Look what I've got," Klaus said melodically, walking into their luxurious suite at the famous Bellagio. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Elizabeth with only her sexy lingerie on, draining a young businessman for blood without spilling as much as a drop. He'd taught her how to avoid making a mess and still having the pleasure of ripping a man apart. "You could have saved something for me, my love…"

Elizabeth let go of the pale young man and smirked after licking her lips clean of blood. She looked towards the other room and said in fluent French.

"Ma chérie, tu peux sortir maintenant!"

Klaus watched as a young, blond-haired, and big breasted woman in a French maid costume walked out and sent Klaus the sweetest, but still flirtatious smile. He'd had a lot of fun with Elizabeth the last few days and they'd done the craziest things, but _this_ really topped everything.

"Isn't she cute? I found her in a strip club and we had a little fun," she said, letting the dead man drop to the floor as if he was nothing but a rag doll. "And to make it even better, then she's a virgin."

Klaus smirked and walked up to the young maid, but he didn't drain her for blood. Not yet. He compelled her to make him a cup of coffee and then took Elizabeth to the couch, handing her a bottle with a green liquid inside that made Elizabeth frown and look confusedly at him.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

"A fertility drink," Klaus said. "I contacted a few witches and they said that you should drink it after they've done a spell that will make you a human again."

"Human? Permanently?"

Klaus nodded and pushed a stray of her hair behind her ear. He was smiling in a way that reminded her of Elijah – the brother who didn't love her enough. She was starting to love Klaus more than she loved his brother, but she wasn't completely sure if she wanted their future children to cause the end of all humans, witches, vampires, and werewolves alike.

"You _are_ still up for this, right?" Klaus asked slightly worriedly.

"Of course! I'm just… worried, that's all. I don't know how our children are going to turn out and what if you can't turn me into a vampire again? I don't want to grow old and watch you have fun with someone else." Elizabeth answered.

"Don't be silly, Lizzie. Of course you'll be able to become a vampire again. I'll personally make sure of that. But until the witches arrive, don't you reckon that we should – oh, I don't know – maybe have a little fun with the maid? It's been a while since I've had a three–"

"I'm not having a threesome, Klaus. It feels… weird. But if it's to any help, then I reckon that this woman can help you get in the mood later on," Elizabeth said. "Chérie, viens ici et s'amuser un peu avec moi!"

The French maid returned and Klaus thought that she was going to give him a lapdance, but she merely handed him his cup of coffee and then sat down next to Elizabeth, pressing her lips to hers and making Klaus spit out his coffee in shock. But it definitely helped him get into the right mood and he didn't stop them in making out, because it wasn't everyday he had two young and beautiful women in sexy outfits, making out on his couch.

However, just as it was getting good, they were interrupted by the sound of the witches knocking on the door. Klaus sighed, but got up and let the three witches inside. Elizabeth could tell that they were under Klaus's compulsion and guessed that the spell would kill them since he had to compel them to do it. But they began doing the ritual and chanted out the spell, which made all the lights flicker in the entire hotel and Elizabeth's body hurt so much that she fell to the floor.

When the lights stopped flickering and the witches all dropped to the floor like rag dolls, Elizabeth could feel the pain go away and she could feel that she had in fact become human. It felt so much different from what she was used to, but now that she was human she no longer had that thirst to kill and felt so… weak.

"Here," Klaus said, handing her the green drink. Elizabeth removed the cap and slurped the bottle's content down without any hesitation. Klaus got rid of the dead witches in the meanwhile and compelled the French maid to make them dinner. He then returned to Elizabeth, who was coughing a bit of the bitter taste and carried her into the bedroom. "The drink should make you hor–"

Elizabeth jumped on him, pushing him down onto the bed, removing any piece of fabric of his and her body in only a few minutes. She might not be a vampire any more, but the drink definitely worked on her – much better than Klaus expected. And even though Elizabeth wasn't a vampire, then she still felt overwhelmed by the fiery passion of their love.

They made passionate love for what felt like minutes, but it was in fact merely an hour or so, and when the fertility drink finally wore off, an exhausted Klaus was able to leave the bedroom, while Elizabeth was fast asleep. He was satisfied, though, and couldn't wait to hear if it worked or not.

But while Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully, he went in to the kitchen and took a bite of the French maid. She tasted as delicious as she looked, but he couldn't fully enjoy his dinner because of one problem that kept nagging him. He needed someone to make sure that Elizabeth was safe during her pregnancy and it had to be someone strong.

Someone like Stefan Salvatore.

Unfortunately, he let Stefan leave, so he had to get him back another way. Until he got him back he was going to make sure that Elizabeth was fine and do everything to protect her. She was tired, weak, and vulnerable and if the plan worked, then she would become very hormonal too.

* * *

><p>A month had passed by, and Elizabeth and Klaus were on their way to their apartment in London when Elizabeth suddenly felt nauseous and urged Klaus to get her quickly up to their apartment. Klaus swiftly got her up to their penthouse apartment and into the bathroom, watching her confirm his suspicion as she bent over and had to vomit. He had noticed a few pregnancy symptoms the last few weeks, but he wasn't sure if she was just starting to get sick or actually pregnant.<p>

"I hate you so much right now!" Elizabeth said just before she had to vomit again. Klaus merely chuckled and held her hair. "But remember, you can't complain for the next 9 months, because _you_ were the one who knocked me up."

"Don't worry. I won't complain," Klaus said. "Besides… I've gotten someone special to take care of you if he wants his girlfriend to live."

Elizabeth frowned and looked confusedly at Klaus. "You mean Stefan Salvatore?"

Klaus nodded and handed her a glass of water to wash the bitter taste out of her mouth with. Elizabeth still missed Damon and wished that it hadn't gone so wrong between the two of them, because she remembered how happy he was for her and how broken he was after she left him for Elijah and Klaus.

"You're _not _going to kill Elena," she said firmly. "She's still a part of my family."

"Lizzie, look at me. Would I intentionally piss you off?" Klaus asked.

"You have before, so yeah." Elizabeth answered.

Klaus rolled his eyes and carried her to their bedroom, fetching a bucket in case she had to throw up again, which she most likely would later today. He touched her pale face and could feel that she was slightly feverish, so he opened a window and got some ice for her water.

"We really should hire a maid… like the French maid you found," Klaus said, making Elizabeth laugh dryly and shake her head of him. "Aww, c'mon! We can hire a French butler too if you want. But if we do then he has to be gay. I'm not letting any men near you – not even though you already pregnant."

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on the maid," Elizabeth said. "You're _my_ fiancé and you better remember that I own you from now on."

Klaus stared incredulously at Elizabeth. He knew that pregnant women usually got moody and hormonal, but _possessive_ and _territorial_ too? That he didn't know.

"You're scaring me just a bit, Lizzie, but fine I won't shag the maid," Klaus said and kissed her forehead. "Now, I'm going to buy a pregnancy test just to be sure that you really are carrying my freaky hybrid child."

Elizabeth laughed at that, but Klaus meant to make her laugh. He rather wanted to see her happy and satisfied than angry, possessive, territorial, and on the verge of wanting to kill him. But just as Klaus left the apartment, Stefan finally showed up with an old friend of Klaus, who was a warlock and Stefan was taken to Elizabeth. He didn't seem to know whether to be scared, angry or relieved to see her.

"I'm sorry you had to come here," Elizabeth said. "I know you don't want to help Klaus and rather want to be with Elena."

"I owe you my help, Elizabeth. You did help me get the cure to Damon in time and saved his life…" Stefan said. "Damon is looking for you by the way. He is trying all he can to get you back."

"He shouldn't be looking for me. I don't want to leave anyway…" Elizabeth said and sighed. "I love Klaus, Stefan. I don't necessarily approve of him wanting to become a father so he can destroy all the other species, but I love him and I want to live a somewhat normal life with him."

Stefan didn't say anything, but Elizabeth was feeling too sick to listen anyway. She vomited two times more before Klaus returned with five different pregnancy test, crackers, and herbal tea to help her with the nausea. Stefan noticed how caring Klaus was to Elizabeth and saw the anxiousness in his face when they were waiting for an answer of whether Elizabeth really was pregnant or not.

When the few minutes had passed and Elizabeth returned from the bathroom with the five different pregnancy tests, even she saw how anxious Klaus was. He jaw was tightened, his face looked rather flushed, and he looked like he was ready to explode, while Stefan, on the other hand, remained calm and only felt curious about the outcome of Klaus's second plan.

"Are you pregnant then?" Klaus blurted, obviously feeling being very impatient for the first time in many hundred years.

"No," Elizabeth lied, watching as Klaus's face turned pale and he looked utterly disappointed. She started giggling because she found it adorable how badly he wanted to become a father. "Of course I'm pregnant, you weirdo!"

Klaus looked shocked for a few minutes, but he was happy and so was Elizabeth. She didn't expect to become so happy about being pregnant, but she was and she realized that maybe being free wasn't all she desired. She'd forgotten all about all the other things she wished in her life and almost didn't want to become a vampire again. She would have become one eventually, though, because if she didn't she would grow old and then she knew that Klaus wouldn't love her the same way anymore.

"Can you believe it, Klaus?" Elizabeth asked, wrapping her arms around the smiling hybrid. "You're actually going to become a father. Looks like the bad guys win this time, huh?"

Klaus chuckled for she was indeed right about that. "And the bad girls…" he said teasingly and kissed her more passionately than he'd ever kissed her before.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
